The Trench-Coat Wearing Guardian Angel
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: Hermione Granger is being bullied one day when she's saved by a man claiming to be her Guardian Angel. How will Hermione's years at Hogwarts turn out with her being protected by a Trench-Coat Wearing Guardian Angel?
1. Meeting Cas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. Both are owned by their rightful owners. The only thing I do own is the plot for this story :)**

"Freak!"

Hermione sobbed as the words hit her like physical blows. She hadn't meant to make the boy's hair turn a violent pink colour but he had took her book off her and had been teasing her with it so she had threatened to turn his hair pink. He hadn't stopped so she had thrust her hand out and the next thing she knew, the boy's hair was pink and he was staring at his reflection in the window next to him. Hermione had run but the boy and his friends had followed. Now she was curled up behind a park bench, watching the boys get closer.

"Go away!" She cried as the boys advanced towards her. "Please! I didn't mean to do it!"

"You're a freak!" The pink-haired boy snarled, grabbing her by the wrist painfully. "Wait until I'm finished with you!"

Hermione closed her eyes as she waited for the boy to do whatever he planned to do. They snapped open again though when she heard an American, deep, masculine voice.

"Leave her alone."

Hermione stared up at the man stood next to the boy. He hadn't been there a moment ago and she knew it. The boy jumped and turned to stare at the man too. The man was quite tall, compared to Hermione's 10 year old form, and he wore black trousers, a white shirt and a tie. Over it all, he wore a trench coat. He had pitch black hair and bright blue coloured eyes. There was a powerful aura around the man and Hermione knew he was someone not to be messed with.

"Why should I?" The boy argued, letting go of Hermione and folding his arms. "She's a freak!"

The man stared at the boy for a moment before answering in a casual tone, "Yes. She is a freak."

Hermione sobbed again as the boy grinned at the man. This man thought she was a freak too. Hermione got ready to run again but the next words out the man's mouth made her stop.

"But I'm a freak too."

The boy trembled as suddenly lightning lit up the sky and the outlines of wings were seen unfurling from the man's back. The boy and his friends ran off, crying and screaming, but Hermione stayed put. This man had helped her.

The lightning disappeared and the skies turned back to the way they had been before, a light blue colour. The man turned to her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione nodded shakily before asking, "How do you know my name? What are you? _Who_ are you? Why do I keep doing these strange things?"

The man kneeled down in front of her and said softly, "I'm an angel, Hermione. I've been assigned to you to protect you."

Hermione's jaw dropped before she shyly lifted a hand to the man's face. She touched the man's cheek cautiously before nodding to herself.

"Really? Like a guardian angel? But why?" She asked, biting her lip.

The man smiled grimly before replying, "Yes, I suppose I _am _your Guardian Angel. We'll get to why in a minute. First, you asked my name. It's Castiel. But a friend of mine started to call me Cas. You may call me that too."

"Ok Cas." Hermione said brightly, sitting down on the park bench. Castiel followed her and sat next to her. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I'm your... Guardian Angel as you put it... because you're going to have a very dark and dangerous future, Hermione. You're a witch. That's why you can do things like turn that boy's hair pink." Cas explained, looking down at her.

Hermione's eyes widened before she nodded again. She had always known she was different and this explained it.

"When you turn 11, you'll get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting you there to go learn to control your magic. Once there, your future starts to get dark. That's all I can tell you at the minute. But that's why I'm here. I'll help you." Cas smiled softly down at Hermione and Hermione grinned back. Cas told her, "You can't tell anyone about me Hermione. No one can know about me being an angel. If anyone sees us, you'll have to tell them I'm a friend of your family."

Hermione nodded seriously before hugging the angel tightly. "I won't. I promise. Thank you for saving me from those boys."

Hermione felt Cas tense in her arms before relaxing and hugging her back. He let go and got up. "Come on. I'll walk you home and tell your parents what happened with the boys. Your parents can know about me. I'll explain everything to them."

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione raced into the house to find her parents sat at the table, looking shocked. Cas was stood in the corner, looking round the kitchen casually. Hermione had been sent out while Cas had been talking to her parents and had just been called back in.

"Please say you believe Cas! Did he show you his wings? They're massive aren't they?" Hermione fired questions rapidly, grabbing hold of Cas' hand. "Please believe him! He saved me!"

Jean Granger cleared her throat and said weakly, "Yes darling. We saw them. We believe him. I suppose this explains all the odd things you've done."

Hermione cheered and hugged both her parents before Cas asked to speak to her before he left. He led her outside and hugged her gently before telling her. "I have to go now. I have things to do. My friends need my help with hunting a demon."

"A demon?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Yes. Perhaps one day you could come with me to meet my friends. I've told them all about you. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester and they want to meet you at some point." Cas told her, smiling.

"Oh! I'd love to go one day!" Hermione breathed, eyes alight with excitement.

"Yes, but not today. Not until you've started Hogwarts at least. Anyway, if you need me just call my name and I'll be there as quickly as possible. Keep safe, Hermione." Cas ordered her before disappearing with the sound of wings.

* * *

Hermione bounced as she opened her last birthday present and found a new book. She hugged her parents excitedly then sat down to read it. It had been 7 months since she had first met Cas and found out about being a witch and having Cas as a guardian angel. She hadn't seen Cas since that day but she wasn't worried. She knew that he would be busy with his friends, Sam and Dean, if they were hunting a demon.

Hermione's reading was interrupted by a knock at the door. She heard her mother answer the door and talk to someone in quiet voices. A moment later, her mother entered the room with a woman following her.

"Hermione, Dear? This is Professor McGonagall. She's from a school called Hogwarts and she can do what you can do." Hermione's mum told her, trying not to smile since she knew all about Hogwarts and magic thanks to Cas.

"Oh!" Hermione jumped up, pushing her book aside. "It's nice to meet you Professor. Is your school for people like me?"

McGonagall smiled slightly, "Yes, Miss Granger, it is. We would like it if you attended Hogwarts, starting from September 1st as a first year. Here's your letter."

Hermione took the letter excitedly and opened it before reading it. After she had finished, she frowned. Cas hadn't told her where to get all her stuff.

"Professor? Where do you get all this stuff?" She asked, looking up at the woman.

"Ah there's only one place for all that. It's called Diagon Alley."

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed tiredly, grinning. She had just got back from buying everything she needed for Hogwarts from Diagon Alley. She had a sudden thought. Did Cas know she had her letter? Should she call him? Would it work? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Um... Castiel? Are you there? It's my birthday and I got my Hogwarts letter today." Hermione spoke to the air in front of her, feeling foolish. What if it didn't work?

"Happy Birthday and Congratulations."

Hermione yelped as Cas' voice came from right beside her. She turned to see the angel sat on her bed with her, smiling slightly. She rubbed her chest where her heart was pounding from the surprise.

"Jeez, Cas. You scared the living daylights out of me!" Hermione told him, laughing.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Cas asked as he looked round her room, his eyes lingering on her massive bookshelf.

"I'm fine. Just... Just appear in front of me next time so I know you're there ok?" Hermione suggested, getting up. She grinned as she pulled her new wand out. "Look Cas! I got a wand! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!"

Cas chuckled at her before nodding, "I see that. I will keep an eye on you while you're there, of course. The wards set up there won't stop me from getting in to the castle if I need to. Oh what now!"

Hermione jumped at Cas' frustrated tone as he snapped the last sentence. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, he was frowning.

"It seems Dean and Sam need me for something. But I wish to stay and talk to you." Cas admitted, still frowning. He sighed and told Hermione, "Go ask your parents if you can come with me for an hour or so. Tell them you'll be safe."

Hermione did as she was told and soon she was back, smiling, and saying, "They said it was fine. Where are we going?"

Cas smiled at the excitement in her tone before wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Hold on Hermione. We're going to America. You're going to meet the Winchesters."

**Hi guys! This is my new fan fic and it's a crossover between harry potter and Supernatural. Please review, favourite and whatever else there is to do! XD I'm really busy with school at the moment so updates might be slow but the next one will definitely be up by the end of January :) Thank you for reading! ~ Phoebe x**


	2. Meeting The Winchesters and Goodbyes

**Oh my days! I didn't expect such positive feedback! 9 reviews already! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! Since you guys have been so amazing, I decided to ignore my science and statistics homework to write another chapter for you all! :D So there's another AN at the bottom of the page but for now, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter. Nope. Nadda. Any songs or books mentioned are owned by their rightful owners too! :D**

"Hello Sam. Hello Dean."

Hermione, who had shut her eyes when Cas had told her to just moments ago, frowned. Who was Cas talking to? She opened her eyes and gasped. They were no longer in her room. Instead they were in the living room of someone's house. She turned and saw two men sat at a table looking at her and Cas.

"Cas!" The shorter of the two grinned, jumping up. "Glad you could join us! And who's this?"

"This is Hermione Granger, the girl I'm protecting. Hermione, this is Dean Winchester. The other is Sam Winchester." Cas introduced them all, smiling softly, before stepping forward with Hermione.

"Nice to meet you Hermione." Sam said kindly, standing up.

Hermione stared up at Sam for a moment before telling him, "You're really tall."

Dean burst out laughing, grinning at Hermione. "I like you kid. Oh and you're British! I've always loved the british accent on a girl!"

"Let's not scar the girl with _why _you like the British accent, boy." A rough voice came from behind Hermione. The girl turned to see an older man stood by the door, smirking slightly.

"Hello." Hermione said simply, grinning brightly. "I'm Hermione Granger!"

"The name's Bobby. But if it makes you feel better, you can call me Uncle Bobby. These two did while growing up." The man, Bobby, replied. "Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here? Cas said he wouldn't bring you until after you've controlled your magic."

Cas moved at the sound of his name and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Sam and Dean needed me but I didn't want to leave Hermione so I brought her along. She'll be ok. I can always stop her if something does happen."

"It won't!" Hermione assured the men in the room, grinning. "I've got a wand now and that's helped my magic calm down a bit."

Dean, who had been silent since Bobby told him off, suddenly spoke up. "Listen Hermione! I've been thinking-"

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked innocently, smiling. Not many people saw this side of her but the Winchesters and Bobby seemed to make her more relaxed and confident.

Dean scowled while Sam bellowed with laughter, holding his stomach as he did. After a minute, Sam calmed down and flashed a smile at Hermione.

Dean carried on grumpily, "No it did not! Anyway! Your name is a mouthful so I've come up with a nickname for you!"

Immediately, Sam and Bobby both groaned. Dean glared at them, "What?"

"Well Dean... your nicknames don't tend to be very good. I mean, you call me Sammy." Sam pointed out, smiling sheepishly. Dean just glared.

"I'd like to hear this nickname." Hermione admitted quietly, looking up at Dean. "Please?"

"Aw man! She's got the doe eyes down to pat! She's better than you, Sammy!" Dean groaned before sighing. "Ok, ok. I was thinking... Mya?"

Sam, looking surprised, admitted. "I like it. Mya! What do you think? Does Mya suit you, Hermione?"

Hermione grinned happily and nodded eagerly, "Yes! I love it! Thank you Dean!" She threw her arms round the eldest Winchester, hugging him tightly. She felt Dean's rumbling laughter underneath her as he hugged her back. He let her go after a minute and turned to Cas.

"We think we might have tracked down Crowley. Let me show you the map!" Dean bounded over to the table and started shifting things. "I'm sure I put it here! Wait a-"

Dean fell silent as suddenly the map showed itself by zooming over to Hermione who caught it, grinning. "Is this what you're looking for, Dean?"

"Yes! But how?" Dean asked, shocked.

Hermione smirked slightly, "I used my magic. I can use it outside of school until the end of my first year."

"That's insane!" Dean muttered, taking the map from Hermione. "Thanks Mya."

"No problem!" Hermione replied, laughing at the looks on Sam, Dean and Bobby's face.

By the time Cas had finished planning and talking with Sam, Dean and Bobby, Hermione was rubbing her eyes. It had been an eventful and busy day and it was starting to take it's toll on Hermione. Cas noticed her eyes closing so he stood up from where he was sat.

"It seems its time for Hermione to go home. I've kept her out much longer than I said I would and her parents will be worrying." Cas told the men, helping Hermione up from her seat. "Ready to go Hermione?"

"One second!" Hermione pleaded then quickly hugged Dean, Sam and Bobby. "It was nice meeting you Dean. You too Sam. And you, Uncle Bobby. Thank you for letting me visit."

Bobby chuckled and patted her head. "Don't thank me, Idjit. You're important to Cas so you're important to us."

Hermione beamed then wrapped her arms round Cas' torso tightly. She was already falling asleep again. "Night guys."

"Night Mya." The three chorused together before Cas used his angelic powers to teleport them back to her room. Cas picked her up and put her in bed gently.

"Good night Hermione." He whispered quietly, brushing her hair out her face. "I'll be back before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Good night Cas!" Hermione replied, yawning at the end, before falling asleep to the sound of wings as Cas left.

* * *

By the time September rolled around again, it wasn't uncommon to find Hermione over at Bobby's house at least once a week. Cas had kept his promise and arrived back at Hermione's the very next week, convincing her parents to let him take Hermione out once or twice a week.

So now Hermione spent a lot of time in America with the Winchesters and Bobby while Cas was busy doing 'Angel Duties', as she and Dean had dubbed it, or with Cas learning more about him. She now knew nearly all of his history and why he was helping Sam and Dean. She had also picked up on a lot of American words, slang and the accent, which confused her mother sometimes.

It was now August 31st and Hermione was to leave for Hogwarts the next day. She was, at that moment, in Bobby's kitchen waiting for the men to come back from fixing up Dean's car after it's latest accident.

Hermione knew everything about the hunting and what the three men did. She wasn't afraid of them because they had sworn to never hurt her and she had Cas to protect her anyway. To be honest, it had been useful to know what they did. Sam and Dean had even taught her some basic self-defence moves.

"Just in case the boys at your new school get any funny ideas!" Dean had told her when she asked why they were teaching her the moves.

She now thought of Bobby as her real uncle and Sam as an older brother. Cas was thought of as her best friend and nothing would change that. Dean, however, was special to Hermione. He wasn't as close to her as Cas was, no one ever would be, but he held a special place in her heart. He made her smile on the saddest days and never failed to make her laugh whenever he tried to do a British accent.

Hermione stood up as she heard Dean swearing loudly by the door. He stalked in, scowling, but stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"Mya!" He cheered, hugging her tightly. When he pulled back, he looked slightly sad. "Here to say bye, huh?"

Hermione nodded sadly but cheered up as she told Dean, "I can write you letters though and owl them to you then you can reply!"

Dean brightened too and nodded eagerly. At that moment, Sam and Bobby came in with Cas.

"Cas!" Hermione smiled, "Have you finished Angel Duty?"

Cas chuckled at the name for his job and nodded, "Yes. You need to say goodbye now Hermione. Your parents haven't seen you properly in a couple of days so I suggest spending the night with them before you go away."

Hermione nodded at the idea then turned to Bobby and threw her arms round him. "Bye Uncle Bobby! I'll see you soon!"

She moved onto Sam and hugged him tightly, laughing when he picked her up so he didn't have to lean down. She messed his hair up and grinned sadly at him, "See you Sammy. I'll write as soon as I get to Hogwarts. So reply! Oh and It's your job to aggravate Dean until he replies as well, ok?"

Sam laughed and agreed before putting her down, looking sad. Hermione turned to Dean and threw herself at him, hugging him as tight as she could. "I'm gonna miss you Dean!" She wailed into his leather jacket, taking in Dean's unique smell, before looking up at him. Hermione was surprised to see tears in Dean's eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Mya. Take care of yourself ok? And don't forget those self-defence lessons, you hear me? If anyone even dares to bully you Mya, you write to me and I'll come and terrify the bloody lot of them." Dean told her gruffly, hugging her back. Hermione had been an influence on the Americans in the room too and they had started using English terms too.

Hermione nodded then stepped back into Cas' arms. As they disappeared, she heard Dean call out a weak goodbye.

**There you go guys! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up by the end of January hopefully! So tell me what you think! :D The next chapter is platform 9 ¾ and meeting Ron and Harry! :D Hermione will be a bit OC because she's been round the Winchesters, Bobby and Cas which has changed her and made her more relaxed. **

**Oh and just so you know! In this, Dean is 18 at the moment while Sam is 16. So Sam never went to Law School or met Jessica but their dad still went missing and everything else happened. Hermione is 11 at the minute. Thanks for reading ~ Phoebe x**


	3. The Train Ride and The Sorting

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she was in an excited but sad mood. She was excited because she was _finally _going Hogwarts. The sad mood was because she had to leave Dean, Sam and Bobby until the Christmas holidays. She could see Cas whenever she liked because of his powers but she would still miss him because her school work and his Angel Duties would probably get in the way a lot.

All the way to the train station, Hermione chatted with her parents. When they finally got there, her parents said goodbye to her.

"Please be careful Hermione! Stay safe!" Her mother told her, tears appearing, as she hugged her.

"Oh mum! I'll be ok! I have Cas if anything happens!" Hermione reminded her mum, rolling her eyes. "But I'll write home at least once a fortnight if it makes you feel better. I have to write to Sam, Dean and Uncle Bobby too. That's a lot of letter writing."

Hermione's dad frowned and spoke up, "These men who you speak about... Who are they exactly?"

"Oh! They're Cas' friends! They live in America and Cas takes me there when he picks me up!" Hermione explained cheerfully before hugging her dad tightly. "I have to go! See you later! I love you!"

Hermione ran through the wall before her parents could stop her, rolling her eyes as she went, and nearly slammed into someone on the other side. She recognised the trench coat immediately.

"Castiel!" She cried, throwing her arms round her Guardian Angel. She felt Cas laughing as he hugged her back. Cas had lightened up and relaxed since the first time Hermione met him. She guessed it was because he was around her and the Winchesters and Bobby a lot and he had started to act more human.

Cas helped Hermione put her trunk in an empty compartment before going back onto the platform where he pulled her in for a hug.

"I thought I'd come and say goodbye before you got on the train. I won't be coming to see you for a while, Mya." Cas admitted, using the nickname Hermione had gotten from Dean. Cas hadn't used it at first but slowly he had started to call her it. "I want you to settle in to Hogwarts properly and make some new friends before I see you again. But that's not the whole reason. Sam and Dean need my help to find Crowley so I'm going to be helping them. Is that ok? I know we usually see each other every week but-"

"Cas. It's fine." Hermione cut Cas off firmly, smiling. "I understand you need to help them and I think it's a great idea for me to settle in first. Feel free to owl me though when the boys and Uncle Bobby do though."

"Of course." Cas nodded gently before hugging Hermione tightly. "I will see you soon, Hermione. I'll keep an eye on you, of course, in case you're in trouble. Remember; call me if you need me."

Hermione nodded and replied, "Course I will Cas. Tell Sam, Dean and Uncle Bobby I said hi. I'll try to come home for the Christmas holidays then I can go see them."

The whistle went so Cas let go of Hermione before smiling, "Goodbye Hermione."

"Goodbye Cas." Hermione grinned before Cas disappeared. It was normal for witches and wizards to disappear in to thin air and the noise of the train made sure no one heard the sound of wings that accompanied Cas' disappearing acts so no one took any notice.

Hermione climbed aboard the train and took a seat in her compartment, opening a book on supernatural creatures that Dean and Sam had given her as a leaving present. She was planning on reading it and seeing if there were creatures that she recognised in it from her school books.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see a shy, round boy stood at her door. He looked close to tears and Hermione immediately felt sorry for him. She gave him a big smile and gestured for him to come in.

"H-Have you seen a toad anywhere? I keep losing him!" The boy wailed, stepping closer.

Hermione set her book aside and stood up, "No I haven't. Sorry. Would you like some help looking for him?"

The boy smiled shyly, "Yes please! I'm Neville Longbottom."

Hermione smiled back and told Neville, "Let's go then! I'm Hermione Granger!"

As they set off, Neville kept glancing at her before finally asking, "Where are you from? Your accent sounds English but there's something about it..."

Hermione laughed lightly before answering, "I'm from England but I spend a lot of time in America with my Uncle Bobby so I've picked up the accent from there. I actually came back yesterday from a visit."

Neville stared at her for a second before looking away, blushing. Hermione stopped at a door and knocked before opening it. Inside were a lot of green and silver clad students. Hermione recognised the colours as Slytherin colours.

"Excuse me. Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked politely, leaning against the compartment door.

"No. Now get out." An older, large boy grunted before going back to his conversation. Neville tugged on Hermione's hand as he backed away but Hermione stood her ground.

"You know, where I come from, you would be considered rude." Hermione told the boy, folding her arms.

"I don't give a damn where you come from!" The boy growled, standing up. "Get out of here brat before I hex you! Who do you think you are? I bet you're nothing but a mudblood!"

Hermione heard Neville gasp and guessed it was a bad word that she had been called so she stood up straighter, fire in her eyes. "So what if I am? What are ya gonna do about it? As my uncle Bobby would say, you're a complete idjit."

Hermione, thanks to the quick reflexes that she had gained while training with Sam and Dean, dodged the beam of purple light that the boy had shot at her. She stuck her tongue out before closing the compartment door and sprinting away with Neville.

"A-are you mad?" Neville panted when they finally stopped. "You don't insult someone like Marcus Flint! His family are well known in the magical world!"

Hermione laughed loudly before answering his question, "Probably. You have to be to put up with people like Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Well Flint's going to be after you now." Neville told her grimly before frowning, "Who?"

"Never mind." Hermione waved Neville's question off. "Friends of mine. I'll try this compartment shall I? You go try those ones down there!"

Before Neville could say anything, Hermione knocked on the door and entered it. Sat in it was a freckly, ginger boy and a boy with black hair and glasses.

"Hi there!" Hermione said, cracking the famous Dean Winchester smirk that she had stole off her friend, as she took a seat. "Have you guys seen a toad? My friend Neville's lost his!"

The black haired boy shrugged and so did the ginger boy before the black haired boy spoke up, "Sorry we haven't."

"Oh! Never mind! I'm Hermione by the way! Hermione Granger!" Hermione beamed as she introduced herself, sticking her hand out.

Both boys shook her hand before the ginger boy said, "My name's Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." The black haired boy admitted, smiling slightly.

"Oh I've heard of you! My friend Dean doesn't believe a baby can defeat a dark lord but he's always been an idjit, according to Sam." Hermione told Harry, smirking.

"Sam? Dean?" Ron looked as confused as Neville had.

"My friends in America." Hermione answered simply, grinning, as she stood up. "Well I better go help Neville. It was nice meeting you two and hopefully we'll all be in the same house. Gryffindor sounds the best!"

* * *

Once they finally reached Hogwarts, Hermione started to feel nervous. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. She had learned from Sam and Dean to hide your true emotions when wanting to seem calm and collected. So while she was freaking out on the inside, on the outside Hermione just looked a little pale.

When her name was called out, Hermione sat on the stool and let the hat be put on her head.

_**Ah! This is an interesting mind! **_The hat told her with a chuckle. Hermione barely flinched, expecting the hat to talk after it had sung. _**First of all! Don't worry! Your secret about the Angel is safe with me. Student Confidentiality you see. Not even the headmaster will know. Now! To sort you! I see a lot of cleverness! You are very smart, Miss Granger. You are also very loyal towards your friends but it takes you a little while to actually trust them. Your bravery is immense! It's gone up ever since you first met your friends, the Winchesters and Bobby Singer, and the angel. So it better be...**_

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **

Hermione grinned as the table on the far left exploded into cheers. She handed the hat back before going to the table and taking a seat. She shook hands with the people nearest to her then watched the rest of the sorting, cheering when Neville, Harry and Ron joined her at the Gryffindor Table.

After eating, the new Gryffindors were led to their common room. Hermione grinned as she looked round it before making her way up to her dorm. When she entered, she found 3 girls in there.

"Hi!" She grinned, nodding at the three girls. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Lavender Brown!" The blonde girl said, waving, before kneeling down to get something out her trunk.

"I'm Parvati Patil. Nice to meet you." A dark skinned girl introduced herself as she put her hairbrush on her bedside table.

The last girl smiled softly before saying, "Fay Dunbar. It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione made her way over to her bed and got changed before falling onto the soft mattress. She was asleep in seconds.

**Here you go guys! This chapters not very good but I wanted to get something out to you because for the rest of the week, unless it snows and I have a day off school, I'm going to be busy revising for an exam and actually doing my homework for once! And then next week I have to be good because my sister's promised to book MUSE tickets for me if my report comes back good :D **

**So here you go! :D Hope you liked it! :) **

**~ Phoebe x**


	4. Getting Bad News and The Troll

_Dear Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby (and Cas if you're there!),_

_I've been sorted into Gryffindor! 'The home of the brave' according to the song at the Sorting! I've made friends with three boys, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, and a girl called Fay Dunbar. Yes Dean, the same Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord. Don't worry about the boys! They're not trying anything funny!_

_Anyway, it's my third week here and I've learned so much already! Charms and Transfiguration are my favourite lessons by far! I've been far too busy to write until now so I'm sorry for the wait. I insulted a 6__th__ year named Marcus Flint and now he hates me. He tries to hex me every chance he gets but thanks to your training, I've been able to get away. He seemed a bit shocked when I sent a hex back at him though. _

_I've managed not to be such a know-it-all this year. If I hadn't have met you lot, I would be throwing myself into my work and homework, not bothering about friends. But now, I have the perfect balance. Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George, are real pranksters and manage to make me laugh all the time! _

_The stairs move here! They change all the time and make you late for lessons sometimes! It's so annoying! Anyway, I have to go now. Snape, my potions teacher, is the meanest and has set us a foot and a half essay due for tomorrow._

_Write back!_

_Love, _

_Mya x_

Hermione had sent that letter a month ago and a reply had arrived a week later. Sam's reply had been full of questions about the school and her lessons with news about what they had hunted recently. Bobby had simply added a note on to the end of Sam's letter to say congratulations and ask how she was. Dean's reply had mostly been about how he would threaten any boys who went near her and looked at her the wrong way before giving her some advice about how to annoy Flint as much as possible. He had signed off by telling her he missed her. Hermione had written back, telling him she missed him too. It was true. She did miss him.

It was now Halloween and Hermione was in her dorm, dropping her bag off before she headed down to the Halloween Feast. She had helped Ron and Harry in Charms with the Wingardium Leviosa charm and Ron had ended up calling her a know-it-all. Hermione hadn't taken it to heart though. Dean used to hide his annoyance and jealousy by lashing out at Sam and Bobby so Hermione knew Ron didn't mean it.

Just as Hermione was about to walk out the door, the sound of wings came from behind her. She spun round and threw herself at Castiel, who was stood in the middle of the room, hugging him tightly.

He didn't hug back though so Hermione looked up at him. He looked troubled and upset.

"Cas? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, stepping back.

Cas sighed and admitted, "There's something I need to tell you. Your parents don't know this yet so there's no point you asking them. Lilith, the first demon ever, has killed everyone who was in the sheriff's office where Sam and Dean were yesterday. Your cousin was in there."

Hermione whimpered at the news and fell to her knees, tears appearing. Nancy Fitzgerald was her only cousin on her mother's side. Nancy and her mum and dad, Hermione's uncle and aunt, had moved to America just 3 years ago to start their life there. Now Nancy was gone.

Cas picked Hermione up and hugged her gently, "I'm sorry Hermione. I wish I could have saved her but I couldn't. "

Hermione wiped her tears away and said weakly, "It's ok. I need to go. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am. Could you come back in a few hours?"

"Of course." Cas told her, putting her down and disappearing.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall, trying to hold her tears in. She had just reached the girls' bathroom when she broke down. She made her way into the bathroom and leaned on one of the sinks while her tears fell.

After a minute, she frowned. She could smell something repulsive! She turned and froze. Looking at her was a fully grown mountain troll. Her paralysis wore off after a second and she screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The scream seemed to knock the Troll out of its surprise of seeing her. It roared before heading for her. She ducked the club that the troll swung before she saw Harry and Ron enter the bathroom, wands in their hands. Harry ran to her as Ron distracted the troll.

"Move!" Harry ordered her. Hermione complied and ran for the door with her friend. The troll spotted them though and tried to stand on them. Hermione pulled Harry back sharply and they both fell to the floor.

"Crap! Where's Sam and Dean when you need them?" Hermione shrieked as she scrambled to her feet. Then it hit her. She had a bloody Guardian Angel!

"CAS! HELP US!" Hermione screamed as Harry got to his feet. Ron was throwing things now to annoy the troll.

"Who are you on about?" Harry yelled as he started to throw things too. "Who's Cas?"

"That would be me." Came the calm voice from behind them. Harry jumped and Ron had stopped throwing things, staring at Cas who had moved to stand in front of Hermione.

"B-but you just appeared! And you can't apparate in Hogwarts! Hermione's told us enough times!" Ron stammered before the troll grabbed at him. Ron jumped back and just missed being squashed by a gigantic fist.

"Troll! Stop!" Cas ordered, almost shimmering with power. The troll paused and looked at the new-comer before trying to attack Cas suddenly. Cas thrust his hands out at the troll and it went flying into the wall, knocking itself out. There was a ringing silence before Hermione broke it with a cheer.

"You came! Thank you Cas!" She wrapped her arms round the Angel before she heard approaching footsteps.

"I need to go. They can't know I was here. You can tell your friends here about me if you like. If not, tell me and I'll erase this from their memories." Cas spoke quickly but calmly.

"No. I'll tell them." Hermione decided. Cas nodded before disappearing with the usual sound of wings.

"I'll tell you everything later." Hermione promised Ron and Harry just before Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell hurried in.

"Godric Gryffindor!" McGonagall cried, clutching her chest. "What happened?"

"I was in here crying Professor because I got some bad news from home. Harry and Ron came looking for me because they heard about the troll. They distracted the troll when it came in here and Ron knocked it out with its own club." Hermione improvised wildly; glad when the professor seemed to believe her.

"Well 10 points for each of you for quick thinking and sheer luck. Now back to your common room, all of you. The feast has been continued there." McGonagall told them.

The three nodded and headed back, Hermione explaining everything to the boys as they walked.

"Bloody hell! A guardian Angel!" Ron exclaimed as they reached the common room. "And friends who hunt supernatural creatures! Merlin! I thought you were quite normal Hermione! Apparently not!"

"You can't tell anyone guys!" Hermione whispered to them as the common room door opened for them. "Only you guys, my parents and Cas' friends know about this."

The boys promised and all three went to get some food, Hermione's sad mood about Nancy lightened by the fact that her best friends now knew her secret.

**Ok! I know it's short but I did say that I wouldn't update again until next week so I think it's ok for the chapter to be short! What did you guys think? I think this is the worst chapter yet but ah well! R&R! ~ Phoebe x**


	5. Summer At Uncle Bobby's

The rest of the year went quickly for Hermione after the Troll incident. She didn't see Cas again for a while after he had saved her, Ron and Harry. He didn't even turn up after her and her two friends had managed to save the Philosopher's Stone.

She had asked the Winchesters if Cas was alright in a letter, adding that she missed them dearly since she hadn't been able to go see them at Christmas because her parents wanted her to spend it with them, and they had replied that they hadn't seen the angel in weeks either. Sam had added in that it was most probably because Cas was busy in heaven, sorting things out, but that reply had arrived 3 weeks ago.

It was now the last day of school and Hermione was sat in a compartment on the train with Harry, Ron, Neville and Fay. Although Hermione wasn't as close with Fay and Neville as she was with Harry and Ron, she still considered them both close friends.

"Who's picking you up, Hermione?" Harry asked as they watched the scenery flash by outside. "Your parents or Cas?"

Hermione sighed and admitted, "My parents. Cas is busy with work. I wish he was picking me up though. I suppose I'll see him soon though."

Neville and Fay didn't question who Cas was. Hermione had told them about half way through the year that he was a family friend who was from America and was in England quite a lot. They had also been told that Dean, Sam and Bobby were her close friends from America too.

The train started to slow and once it stopped, the 5 friends got off it. Hermione laughed as Harry was pointed at by Ron's younger sister, Ginny, before running through the barrier with all her friends. She scanned the platform for her parents before frowning. They weren't there. She started to panic before a shout cut off her thoughts.

"MYA!"

Hermione spun round and gasped at the sight of Sam and her Uncle Bobby stood by the entrance. She shrieked as she spotted Dean running towards her, dodging the people in his way. Hermione abandoned her trolley, ignoring her friends' questions, and sprinted towards the man.

"DEAN!" She screamed, making everyone stop and stare at her. She didn't care though. She launched herself into Dean's arms as soon as she was close enough, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"Oh Dean!" She cried, tears appearing. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you more, Mya." Dean told her, his voice breaking slightly. "Bobby's house is too quiet without you around."

Hermione didn't know how long she and Dean stood there, hugging, but when she finally pulled away from the eldest Winchester she realised that Sam and Bobby had stood behind him and her Hogwarts friends and the Weasleys stood behind her.

Hermione hugged Sam and her Uncle Bobby happily, giggling as Sam lifted her up with the force of his hug, before turning back to her friends. Dean automatically put an arm round her shoulders and Hermione snuggled closer to him, breathing in the leather-and-petrol smell that was Dean's unique smell.

"Dean, Sam, Uncle Bobby. These are my friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Fay Dunbar. Then this is Ron's family. I go to school with Fred and George, the twins, and Percy." Hermione introduced the Americans to her English friends before doing the same for her English friends. She didn't notice but her accent was automatically turning more and more American with each word."Guys, this is Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Bobby Singer."

"Ah so these two are the famous Winchesters! Oh and your Uncle Bobby too!" Fay exclaimed, grinning. She told the Americans, "Hermione never shuts up about you three and your other friend Cas."

"Aw Mya! I knew you really loved us!" Sam joked, grinning.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Sam before replying, "I never shut up about you lot because I was always complaining about how annoying you are!"

"Ouch! That hurts Mya!" Dean cried dramatically, clutching his chest, before smirking. "So how was your little magic school?"

"Amazing!" Hermione admitted before she realised something. "Hang on! What the hell are you doing here? Why aren't you in America?"

"Ahh well Cas was gonna come meet you so we decided to tag along as well. But then Cas got called away for work so it's just us." Bobby told her, smiling slightly. "Your parents say hi and that they'll see you in 3 weeks."

"Why 3 weeks?" Hermione questioned, frowning, before spotting a large bag in Sam's hand. "What's with the bag, Sam?"

"Well you're coming to live with us for 3 weeks!" Dean announced happily, bouncing slightly from his excitement. "Your mum packed all your stuff."

"Holy crap! Really?" Hermione grinned before catching sight of Mrs Weasley's disapproving face. "Oops! Sorry Mrs Weasley! You should blame Dean here for my appalling language."

"Oi!" Dean cried indignantly before checking his watch. "We need to go Mya."

"Ok!" Hermione replied before hugging all her friends. "I'll owl you when I get home and maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley!"

She left the station with Sam, Dean and Bobby where she was steered into an alleyway. She grinned at the sight.

"Cas!" She giggled, hugging the angel tightly. "I missed you!"

Cas pushed the girl away slightly and looked down with frustration, "Why didn't you call me when you went after the Philosopher's Stone? You could have died."

"WHAT?" Dean, Sam and Bobby exclaimed loudly, staring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks Cas. I was trying to find a way to break the news gently to them. Honestly, I didn't really think about you. I was running off adrenaline and by the time I did remember that I had a Guardian Angel, I was hauling Ron up the hospital wing. How do you know anyway?"

"I can feel when you're experiencing strong feelings like terror or excitement. I felt your terror when you were trying to wake Ron up and he wouldn't wake. By the time I could get away from Heaven you had met your headmaster and was on your way to the Hospital Wing." Cas told her, hugging her to him. "Call me next time. If I had known earlier, I could have got away."

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled before turning to Dean, Sam and Bobby and explaining what had happened. By the end, all three had their mouths hanging open.

Dean broke the silence by muttering, "Jesus. I need a drink. Cas, can you take us home?"

The moment Cas transported them all into Bobby's living room, Dean got out the alcohol. He passed a bottle of beer to each of them, including Hermione.

"Don't tell your parents, kid!" Dean warned her as he passed her it. Cas frowned and went to take it off Hermione but faltered at the pleading look that was thrown at him by the girl. He refused a drink himself though.

"I need to go. Hermione, I'll be back next week and we'll go out for lunch. Take care." Cas told Hermione before turning to look at Dean. "Don't let her get drunk Dean else you've got me to answer to!"

Cas waited for them both to nod before disappearing. Dean drained his bottle in one go before turning to Hermione, grinning, "This is gonna be one holiday you won't forget!"

* * *

A week later, Hermione had settled in perfectly at Bobby's. Sam and Dean were teaching her self-defence moves again and Bobby had decided to teach her how to use a gun.

"If you're gonna be friends with us, you're going to need to be able to use one Mya. You can't use that wand outside of school until you're 17 so that won't help. Plus, I don't know if a wand would work against the supernatural creatures we hunt." Bobby explained to her as he set up targets.

Hermione soon got the hang of it and by the end of the 2nd day she was hitting every target. When Dean saw her hitting every one, he promised to take her on a hunt once she was older.

"If I took you now, Cas would have my... well y'know... So wait until you've turned 13 at the very least then I'll take you on a salt-and-burn case." Dean told her and Hermione nodded eagerly.

Over the 3 weeks, Hermione somehow managed to do most of her summer homework. It was mostly thanks to Sam, who helped her out by giving her information about the supernatural world that he knew. Dean tried to distract her sometimes but by the end of her stay, he was quite happy to sit down and help her too.

On the last day of Hermione's stay, she was helping Dean with the Impala. It was this time that she could really talk to Dean without worrying about being teased. Whenever she helped him with the car, he would suddenly become serious and help her with some problems.

"How's Flint? Still trying to curse you?" Dean asked her from under the car, where he was fixing something.

Hermione sighed from where she was sat on the ground next to where Dean's jean clad legs stuck out from under the Impala. "No not really. McGonagall caught him trying to curse me once and told him that if she caught him doing it again she would make sure he was expelled."

Dean rolled out from under the car and stared up at Hermione's face, frowning. "Well that's a good thing, isn't it? Why do you look so miserable?"

"Well..." Hermione hesitated before continuing, "Instead of trying to curse me, he insults me instead. I know you say to ignore name calling and everything but some of them really hurt. Like Mudblood. It means dirty and unworthy blood and is used for people like me. For muggleborns."

Dean was silent as he stared at Hermione's face for a moment before asking, "Where does he live? I'll go kill him."

"No!" Hermione grabbed Dean's arm as he went to get up. "Don't be silly Dean! It's just name calling! It'll stop eventually!"

"But it's hurting you!" Dean pointed out, trying to pry Hermione's fingers off his arm.

"Don't make me attack you, Winchester!" Hermione warned but Dean took no notice so Hermione leaped on top of him and started jabbing him in the ribs, making him squirm. Hermione had found out Dean was _very _ticklish round his ribs.

"MYA! NO!" Dean shouted as he tried to stop her, laughing loudly. "P- Please!"

"Not until you promise not to kill Flint or harm him in any way!" Hermione told him, ignoring Sam and Bobby laughing from the door where they had come to investigate the shouting.

"Okay! I promise!" Dean choked out in between laughter. Hermione stopped, grinning. Dean suddenly smirked and rolled so that Hermione was trapped in his arms on the floor before tickling her back, not relenting until Hermione called mercy.

Dean stopped, panting slightly from the exertion needed to keep Hermione down, and gave her a Dean Winchester smile. That moment was the moment that Hermione realised she had a crush on Dean.

**Hi guys! What did you think? Hope you liked it! I know 1****st**** year was quick but there wasn't much I could do. 2****nd**** year and 3****rd**** year will probably be quick as well but 4****th**** year is where it slows down and a lot more action starts. There wasn't much Cas/Hermione moments in here but I wanted to build on Hermione and Dean's relationship and on Hermione training to be a hunter with Dean and Sam. Anyway! Please R&R! ~ Phoebe x**


	6. Talking With Cas and 2nd Year

After her realisation, Hermione found herself becoming awkward round Dean. So she was almost glad to go home that night.

_Almost._

Hermione would miss Dean, Sam and her uncle Bobby a lot and knew she wouldn't see them again until the next summer holidays. She planned to stay at school for Christmas.

Hermione was just finishing off her bottle of beer, Dean had managed to convince Cas to let her have one a night for dinner somehow, when she heard the flurry of wings.

"Hullo Cas." She muttered without looking up from the gun she was cleaning. Bobby was sat opposite her, keeping an eye on her. After a minute, Hermione set the gun aside and looked up to see Cas watching her. She got up and hugged her angel happily before shouldering her bag.

"Are you ready to go, Hermione?" Cas asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I wish to speak to you before I leave you."

Hermione nodded to show she understood before she hugged Bobby, "See you later Uncle Bobby. It's been great staying here. I'll see you next summer."

"See you, Mya." He said gruffly before calling, "Idjits! Get in here!"

Sam and Dean came running in, Sam arriving first thanks to his long legs. Sam picked Hermione up and hugged her in goodbye. "We'll see you next summer Mya. Keep out of trouble ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Jeez! I get into one little bit of trouble and you guys start to think I like risking my life!"

Dean chuckled and pointed out, "You hang out with us so yeah we think you do. Now come here and give me a hug!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again but complied, wrapping her arms round Dean. She blushed as he hugged her tightly, trying not to let Dean notice. When Dean finally let go, Hermione smiled up at him before heading back to Cas.

"Okay. Let's go Cas. Bye guys!" Hermione waved before Cas transported her home.

* * *

"Hermione!" Hermione's father exclaimed as Hermione and Cas appeared in the front room. "I'm still not used to that! Jean! Hermione's home!"

After Hermione had said her hellos to her parents and filled them in on what she had done at Bobby's, conveniently leaving out the shooting practice, she led Cas up to her bedroom. She took a seat on her bed and Cas sat next to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Earlier today you felt extreme embarrassment and a feeling I can not place. Almost nervousness. It was just after Dean stopped tickling you. What was wrong?" Cas asked innocently.

Hermione groaned and hid her face. "Nothing. Nothing was wrong Cas."

"There obviously was. Tell me Hermione or I'll go ask Dean." Cas threatened, poking her side.

"NO!" Hermione shouted before calming down. "I mean... don't. I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh or tell Dean."

Cas nodded in agreement so Hermione took a deep breath. "I realised I like Dean."

"Well, you've always liked Dean. If you didn't, you wouldn't have spent time with him over the summer and last summer." Cas replied, looking confused.

Hermione laughed at his expression, "You angels might be intelligent but you sure can be dumb! I mean I fancy Dean, Cas!"

"OH!"

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst out laughing at Cas' stunned face, falling back onto her bed. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to sit back up.

"Yes, Oh." Hermione giggled before reminding the angel, "You promised not to tell him, Cas. So don't."

"I won't Hermione. But perhaps you should tell him. Honesty _is _the best policy after all." Cas pointed out as he stood up.

"Cas, he's 19. Nearly 20. And I'm only 12, nearly 13. There's no way I'm telling him. Not right now anyway." Hermione stood up too and hugged Cas. "Anyway, have fun with your Angel Duties. Will I see you before I go back to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe. Probably not though. I have a lot of work to do with Sam and Dean." Cas admitted as he hugged her back. "You'll see me next summer though and if we'll all go out for the day. How does that sound?"

Hermione nodded eagerly then watched as Cas disappeared.

* * *

2nd year wasn't the best for Hermione. First of all, she was turned into a cat thanks to some polyjuice potion. Luckily, Cas was able to sort her out in a second with his angel powers but it was still embarrassing. Then, she managed to get herself petrified by a Basilisk.

She tried calling for Cas in her head but apparently being petrified stopped her. She got terrified at times but he still didn't appear so she guessed being petrified stopped all contact. When she finally woke up, it was to Madam Pomfrey. She was told what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets by Dumbledore and she couldn't wait to see her friends.

When she got to the Great Hall, she saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Fay looking her way. She ran towards them, calling, "You did it! You did it!" to Harry and Ron. She hugged them both before hugging Neville and Fay too.

On the train on the way home, Hermione caught up with everything that had happened.

"Well I missed a load of homework and studying so that's ok!" She pointed out, grinning, as the train slowed to a stop. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes while Fay laughed.

"Are we going to be ambushed by your handsome friends and Uncle Bobby again, Hermione?" Fay asked, her eyes sparkling.

"No, I don't think so." Hermione replied, secretly hoping they would.

"Aw, I was looking forward to seeing you fling yourself at Dean again. You so like him!" Fay squealed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Hermione just blushed as Fay teased her and the boys stared at her, surprised.

"Hermione, he's like 20!" Ron pointed out as they got off the train.

"So? It's not like I'm telling him!" Hermione replied, scanning the platform for Cas. He wasn't there so he was either waiting on the other side or it was her parents picking her up this year. She ran through the barrier with her friends and spotted her parents stood with Mrs Weasley.

Hermione pushed away her disappointment at not seeing the Winchesters, Bobby or Cas as she made her way over. She hugged Mrs Weasley as she reached her, thanking her for the Christmas present, before hugging her parents.

"Did you have a good year? Was it interesting?" Her mother asked.

Hermione laughed to herself and answered, "Yeah. I suppose you could say it was interesting."

**I know! I know! 2****nd**** year is crammed into one chapter with half of it being the summer! I'm sorry! I just wanted to get 2****nd**** year out of the way because 3****rd**** year is where things get interesting! I have a couple of ideas for it that will spice things up! Anyway, this is my 2****nd**** update in about 2 hours because I was in a writing mood :3 The next update won't be for a couple more days now! R&R ~ Phoebe x**


	7. Explaining and Telling Secrets

The moment Hermione stepped through the front door, she was picking up the phone on the side.

"I'm just going to ring Uncle Bobby and tell him and the boys that I'm home." She told her parents as she dialled the number she knew off by heart. "I suppose I'll go over at some point too."

She put the phone to her ear and waited until she heard her uncle's gruff voice saying hello.

"Hi Uncle Bobby! Just rang to tell you I'm back!" Hermione told her uncle, grinning. "Are the boys there?"

"Hi Mya!" Bobby chuckled. "No, they're not at the minute. They're on a hunting trip in Illinois. Something to do with a possessed racoon."

"A what?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I didn't believe them at first either but apparently the son of a bitch who's possessing it is making it bite everyone that was ever mean to the spirit and then they die from rabies." Bobby explained, chuckling. "They said they should be back in about a week hopefully."

"Well I go on holiday with my parents in 2 weeks so I'll come see you all just before we go." Hermione suggested before deciding to go. "I'll get Cas to sort it out ok? I'll see you later Uncle Bobby."

"Bye kid." Bobby grunted before putting the phone down.

Hermione put the phone down too then explained to her parents that Sam and Dean were away so she wouldn't go see them until a couple of days before they went to France.

"I'm going to put my stuff away!" Hermione declared, racing up the stairs with her trunk in tow.

* * *

By the day before Hermione was meant to go on holiday, however, she still hadn't heard from Bobby about the boys being back. So she decided to just go over and see Bobby instead. Cas picked her up in the morning and disappeared after promising to be back to pick her up in a couple of hours time.

Hermione made her way through the house to see Bobby practicing shooting in the yard where all the cars were stacked. She clapped as Bobby hit all the targets and he spun around, gun raised, only to relax when he spotted her.

"Oh it's you Mya!" He chuckled, pulling her into a one armed hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Uncle Bobby." Hermione replied, hugging him back. "I take it Sam and Dean still haven't called to say they're coming back then."

"No. Apparently it's harder than they thought to defeat a racoon." Bobby told her, smirking slightly. He frowned again though and asked, "How come I didn't get any letters for about half a year anyway? Were you busy or something?"

Hermione grimaced and admitted, "You might want to sit down for this, Uncle Bobby. Oh and get Sam and Dean on the phone. I don't feel like explaining it more than once. I'm surprised Cas hasn't asked me what was wrong yet. But maybe he knows now everything's ok and he just doesn't want to bring it up."

Bobby shook his head as he led the way into the house, "Jeez, Hermione. From the sound of it, that school aint very safe."

"It's the down side of being a witch and being magical I guess." Hermione replied as she watched Bobby ring a number and put the phone on loudspeaker.

"What?" Dean's sleepy voice filled the room a moment after the phone is answered. "I was just having a nap after being beaten senseless by a damn racoon, Bobby. What do you want?"

"How in the name of Merlin did you end up getting beaten up by a racoon?" Hermione exclaimed, smirking and laughing loudly.

"MYA?!" Dean yelped before clearing his throat and sounding much more awake. "How have you been? Where were our letters? And the racoon is possessed, thank you very much!"

"I've been good and that's the reason I'm ringing. There's a perfectly good excuse why I didn't write you letters. Get Sam and put the phone on loud speaker."

"Ok. One sec." Dean grumbled. There was silence for a second then Hermione realised she had been put on loud speaker. She heard a thump and a yell from Sam which made her think Dean had pushed him off a chair or bed. She was proven right a moment later.

"What the hell, Dean? I was asleep!" Sam growled and Hermione heard him stagger up.

"Mya's on the phone. She has something to tell us and it doesn't sound good." Dean explained and immediately Sam started asking questions. Dean told him to shut up and listen so he did.

Hermione took a deep breath and explained what had happened in her 2nd year. She laughed when Dean made a disgusted noise at hearing that nearly all the girls in the school, not including Hermione, had fallen for the famous Gilderoy Lockhart but she blushed when Dean roared with laughter at the part where she had turned her face into a cat's face. She thought Cas would have told them but apparently he hadn't. Dean soon sobered up though when Hermione told them all about the basilisk and how she was petrified.

"WHAT?!" Dean yelled, "ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine now, Dean. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout made the antidote and Ron and Harry defeated the basilisk. It turned out a younger version of Voldemort was possessing Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." Hermione explained. "The diary had to be destroyed and Harry destroyed it. He would make a great hunter, you know."

"Where was Cas during all of this?" Sam asked, sounding confused.

"I tried calling for him in my head but he never arrived. Then I made myself feel terrified so he would feel it but once again, he didn't turn up. I think being petrified stopped our link." Hermione admitted, looking at her hands. She had realised something wasn't quite right when she hadn't been able to feel Cas' grace that was part of her. He had explained to her once that half his grace was part of her soul because of her being his ward. Once she had calmed down from being terrified, she had realised she couldn't feel the light but powerful feeling of his grace that she usually felt.

"Thanks for telling us, Mya." Sam's calm voice came from the phone. "So what are your plans for the rest of the holidays? We should be back before you go back to school so maybe Cas could bring you over."

Hermione sighed sadly, "He can't. I'm spending the rest of the holidays in France with my parents and I promised not to disappear on them. I think they feel a little betrayed because I never spend any time with them anymore. So I can't come see you. Then I'm spending the last night of the holidays at The Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys so I can't even see you then. It'll have to be the next summer holidays because I plan to spend Christmas at Hogwarts again this year."

Hermione heard a disappointed sigh from the phone then Dean spoke up, "Well that sucks. But I suppose we'll have to deal with it. How are you anyway?"

The rest of the phone call was just about what else had happened over the past year. Hermione admitted that she had learned to fly from Harry and actually enjoyed it. Dean made her promise to show them next time they saw each other. Dean, Sam and Bobby filled her in on what was happening with the Apocalypse and what was happening with Crowley. When it was time to say goodbye, Hermione did so unwillingly.

She turned to Bobby after putting the phone down and smiled grimly, "Well you took it better than the boys did."

"That's because I know how powerful you are as a witch and as a normal girl. The boys still see you as the 11-year-old Hermione they first met all that time ago." Bobby told her, frowning. "I know you can take care of yourself just fine. Hopefully when the boys see you next summer, they'll realise you've grown up. I mean, you've grown up quite a bit since last summer already so by next summer you'll give the boys a heart attack. Dean will be demanding to come to Hogwarts with you to beat boys away. I mean, you'll be nearly 15 by the time you go back to Hogwarts for your 4th year."

"Yeah... about that... I'll actually be nearly 16." Hermione admitted with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You're getting a time turner which takes you back in time so that you can do more subjects at school. So you'll basically be doing the days twice so you'll be aging twice as fast. Which means you would have aged two years more instead of one by next summer. Am I right?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip, as Bobby finished talking then spoke up. "The wizarding world will see me as nearly 16 by the end of the school year. In the muggle world, I'll still be aging the same as usual but in the wizarding world I'll be a year older than all my classmates which means I'll be able to use magic outside of school a year earlier. It will also make there be only 4 years between me and Sam instead of 5 and 6 years between me and Dean instead of 7."

Bobby shook his head in amazement then asked, "Did you know about this, Cas?"

Hermione spun round to see her guardian angel behind her, frowning. Cas replied, "Yes. I see everything that involves Hermione. By the way Hermione, you'll stop using the time turner by the end of this school year for some reason so you'll only age twice as fast for one year."

Hermione nodded then asked, "Can we stay just a little longer, Cas? I want to have some shooting practice with Uncle Bobby for a while."

Cas sighed but nodded so Hermione practiced shooting for about half an hour before saying goodbye to Bobby, hugging him. "Take care of yourself Uncle Bobby. Make sure you always have some salt on you, ok?"

Bobby rolled his eyes but made a noise of agreement. "Ok, ok. Who's the one who's been hunting for more than 30 years again? Me or you?"

Hermione laughed gently before admitting, "You. I just worry ok? I'll write whenever I can this year but be warned it won't be a lot. I'll have loads of homework to do thanks to this time turner and all my extra classes."

Hermione stepped into Cas' arms and wrapped her own arms round his neck as he transported them back to her bedroom.

**Well there's chapter 7! Hope you guys liked it! I probably wont update again now until after next Thursday because I'm busy getting ready for a history trip and I have injections next week too _ So this is it for a week or two! I love you all for reading and reviewing! :D ~ Phoebe x**


	8. Surprises and A Bad Feeling

After saying goodbye to Cas, Hermione didn't see him again before going back to school. As she expected, 3rd year was hectic with all her extra classes and time travelling. Cas had told her he could time travel too but could back 100s of years if he wanted to. Hermione only needed to go back 24 hours at the most so she hadn't bothered asking him about his version of time travelling.

Hermione had had a letter from Sam and Dean the first week back at school, asking about the time travelling. Hermione had guessed that Bobby would tell them and she explained that that was why she hadn't told them herself. That was the last letter she had had from them which was unusual. She usually had at least one every other month from them. In their last letter, they had explained that the Apocalypse was drawing closer and would be upon them soon. Hermione assumed it hadn't happened yet because she hadn't heard anything from them or Cas about it. However, she was still worried.

Somehow, Hermione had managed to make it through most of the year without Ron and Harry finding out about her time turner and it was now a couple of weeks before the end of the school year. She was, at that moment of time, following Harry through the Shrieking Shack. Ron had been dragged off by a huge black dog and they were looking for him.

Hermione spotted Ron and rushed over to him, noting the leg that looked broken. Ron was pointing behind her and Harry was pointing his wand that way too. Hermione turned just in time to see the huge black dog turn into Sirius Black.

Harry started shouting at the man and Ron started swearing, saying Black was an animagus. Hermione, however, had been watching closely as the dog transformed into man and had noticed several things that an animagus wouldn't do while transforming but a lot of things that another kind of creature would do.

Hermione didn't get chance to speak as Lupin arrived and summoned their wands. Harry just stared at the man and Hermione blurted out, "You're a werewolf."

Both boys gasped as the two men glanced at each other. Hermione hurried on, "I know you're not dangerous. Sammy knew this werewolf that was killing people but you're different somehow. I can tell you are."

Lupin sighed in relief and Black grinned, "I like the girl. She's a lot like her familiar. She's intelligent and can tell when people are good or not."

Hermione rounded on the man and spat out, "You! You're a skin walker, if I've ever seen one!"

"A what?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Black stared at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Lupin stared at her in amazement as Black calmed down. Black grinned down at her and stated, "It's been a long time since I've been called that, missy. Last time I was called that, Ellen Harvelle was pointing a gun at me and demanding me to prove I was a safe skin walker. What's a 3rd year like you doing, being a hunter?"

* * *

Hermione gaped at Black, not expecting him to know about hunters. She recognised the name though. "Ellen? You know Ellen? You must have known John and Uncle Bobby too then! How do you know about hunters, Black?"

Black nudged Lupin and exclaimed, "Moony! She knows Winchester and Bobby! Didja hear that?" He turned back to Hermione and explained, "I was in America just after I left Hogwarts with James and Remus here and I was caught transforming by John Winchester. He tried to kill me so I had to explain to him that I was a wizard and an animagus. He flat out refused that I was an animagus and told me I was a skin walker. I had always found transforming a lot easier than James and Peter but I thought it was just because my family has a lot of magical blood in it. I mean, I managed to transform the first time I tried. But John explained that I was a skin walker and my magical genes had woken up the skin walker part of me. Anyway, John and I became quite good friends. I met his kids a couple of times too when I went over to visit him in America."

"Wait a minute!" Hermione exclaimed, hands flying up. "You've met Sammy and Dean?! You know my other best friends?"

Sirius laughed loudly and admitted, "I can see a lot of Winchester in you, kid. I can see why you get along with the boys. How do you know them anyway?"

Hermione hesitated before deciding to do the easiest thing.

"Cas? Could you come here please?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling. If Sirius was going to attack them, Cas could protect them.

Sirius looked like he was about to ask what she was doing when Cas appeared next to her. Hermione smiled up at him but the smile faltered at the cold look on his face. Hermione hadn't seen him look so angel-like since she first met him. She immediately knew something was wrong."Cas?"

"Merlin! Out of all the creatures I met while with the hunter, I never met one that could do that!" Sirius yelped, holding his heart.

"Cas is _not_ a creature. He's my guardian angel." Hermione told Sirius and Remus. She explained quickly the story of meeting Cas then turned to her angel who was frowning at Ron now. "Cas? What is it?"

Cas didn't answer but clicked his fingers. Scabbers zoomed into his hand, writhing and squeaking.

"Leave my rat alone!" Ron roared from where he was sat on the bed.

"This isn't a rat, Ronald." Cas spoke calmly but coolly. "I've been wanting to expose this pathetic human being since I first spotted him on the platform on your very first day of Hogwarts but my Father wouldn't let me. I see now why."

"You know?" Sirius croaked, stepping forward. Cas just nodded and let the rat go. Before the rat could hit the floor, he was transformed into a man.

"Hello Peter." Sirius said quietly but deadly.

* * *

Hermione stared at Peter Pettigrew AKA Wormtail. Sirius and Remus had told them the whole story of what had happened with the secret keepers and Wormtail betraying James and Lily. Harry was glaring at the man with hate while talking to Ron and Remus.

Cas was keeping Wormtail frozen while healing Ron's leg and Sirius was looking at Hermione. "How is John and Bobby, anyway?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius and admitted, "John passed away about 4 years ago, just before I met the boys and Uncle Bobby. I'm sorry, Sirius. He died saving Dean."

Sirius leaned against a wall, looking pale, before nodding. "I knew the day would come eventually. Did he find whatever killed his wife?"

Hermione smiled grimly, "Sam and Dean took the son of a bitch down and his daughter, Meg. I've been given the entire story by Dean."

Sirius rolled his eyes and told her, "I'm guessing you picked that language up from Dean and Bobby. When I last saw Dean, he was 6 years old and already swearing like a sailor. John said he picked it up from his Uncle Bobby. How do you know Bobby and the boys anyway?"

"Cas pulled Dean out of hell after Dean made a deal with a cross roads demon to bring Sammy back to life. Dean had a year with Sam before the black hell hound took him. Dean's very fond of telling me the story of how he fought heroically to keep away from the dog." Hermione grinned as she told Sirius, her eyes lighting up with laughter. "Anyway, Dean is Michael the archangel's vessel while Sammy is Lucifer's and they're meant to battle it out when the Apocalypse arrives. But Cas doesn't agree with that so he's become friends with the Winchesters and Bobby and they're trying to find a way to stop the Apocalypse. So I've known Sam, Dean and Uncle Bobby since I was eleven and Cas first took me to meet them. I spend most of the holidays with them. But I haven't seen Sam and Dean since the holidays before my 2nd year because they were out on a hunting trip when Cas took me over to America last summer. Uncle Bobby's... well he's Uncle Bobby. What else can you say about him?"

"I suppose you're right there." Sirius agreed, smiling. "I think I'll go see Bobby after I've been announced innocent. He taught me a bit about being a hunter when I met him. I think I would make a great hunter."

Hermione didn't get chance to reply because Ron was standing up and thanking Cas. Cas looked over at Hermione and she spotted sadness and grief in his eyes before he disappeared.

"Cas!" She shouted into thin air, willing her angel to come back. "Come back! Get your ass back here Castiel! I know something's wrong!"

She waited for a moment but Cas didn't re-appear. Everyone was staring at her, looking worried, but she just shrugged the looks off and muttered, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"Knock! Knock!"

Hermione grinned in at Sirius who was sitting on the floor in the charms room. Sirius looked up at her call and jumped up, staring wide-eyed at her and Harry. Ron was still knocked out thanks to Wormtail.

"How the hell did you get here?" Sirius asked, gawping. "You were knocked out 5 minutes ago!"

"Time-Turner, Black!" Hermione sang, showing off her device. "Stand back! Bombarda!"

The window shattered and Sirius jumped out, onto Buckbeak. Harry made the hippogriff land on the battlements and Harry and Hermione slid off.

"Thank you!" Sirius grinned down at them. "How can I repay you?"

"By getting out of here and not getting caught." Harry replied, looking up at his godfather.

"Go to America. Go to Uncle Bobby and give him this letter. He'll help you." Hermione explained quickly, handing over the letter she had wrote while waiting for their past selves to come out of the shrieking shack. "Oh and tell Dean to write me a bloody reply! If you have to, give him a good kick up the-"

"I think he gets it, Hermione!" Harry laughed, hugging his godfather. He hit Buckbeak's back so the hippogriff took off then the two of them ran back to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Castiel! Get down here!" Hermione shouted as soon as she had escaped her parents and made it into her bedroom. "I've had to wait 2 weeks to talk to you so get here now! I mean it!"

Hermione waited but Cas didn't arrive. She sank onto her bed and hid her face in her hands for a minute before looking out her window at the rain that was lashing down. According to her parents, it had been raining all week. A noise from behind alerted her she wasn't alone anymore.

"Where have you been, Cas?"

Hermione turned to see Cas looking at her, his face filled with sadness and shame. She stepped closer to him and put her hands on her hips, smiling softly to show she wasn't that mad. "Well?"

"Hermione." Cas choked out, wrapping his arms round her. Hermione looked up at him, her smile faltering and her heart dropping. She had been right. There _was _something wrong.

"What is it, Cas? You can tell me." Hermione encouraged, biting her lip. "Tell me. Please."

"I- Something happened. Something terrible."

_**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger guys! Please don't kill me! *Hides behind Sam's giant form* Anyway, sorry for the wait! Hope this makes up for it! There might be another chapter out tomorrow too but that depends on whether I'm busy or not. I have to write up my notes from my history trip the other day then I might have to go see my sister. Anyway, thanks for reading this! Please Review! This should have a cover as soon as my friend *Cough* ALEX *Cough* finishes editing a picture for me! **__**:D ~ Phoebe x**_


	9. Breaking and Begging

"I- Something's happened. Something terrible."

Hermione whimpered at those words and begged, "Tell me Cas! Please!" A horrible thought struck her and she clutched at her angel's trench coat, choking out, "Merlin! Dean?! Please say he's ok! The apocalypse was stopped wasn't it? But he sacrificed himself for it or something didn't he?"

Cas caught her by the shoulders firmly and told her sadly, "He's fine, Mya. Dean didn't sacrifice himself."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam did."

Hermione choked on her sigh and gripped Cas' trench coat until her knuckles turned white. She stared up at Cas, waiting for him to say it was all a sick joke that Dean cooked up, but his face stayed grim and sombre. That was when it hit her.

Sam was gone.

Sam was dead.

"NO!"

The scream tore from Hermione's throat as the tears fell viciously. She hit her fists against Cas' chest as she broke down, screaming incoherent words, catching only half of what Cas was telling her. It was enough for her to understand though.

"Let Lucifer in... gained control... jumped into the pit... Dean never wants to see you or I again..."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screeched, covering her ears and shaking her head, only just registering the fact that her parents had burst into her room. That last statement had broken her. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to try and stop the tears and block out the images of Sam, her big brother Sam, jumping into Hell and of Dean telling Cas to never bring Hermione over again. But her memories of Sam started to play behind her closed eyelids instead.

The times he had helped her with self defence...

'_Come on Mya! Press a little harder and I'll be unconscious within seconds!"_

'_I don't want to hurt you Sammy!"_

'_Please Mya! You're just a little girl! You can't do that much harm to me!'_

'_Really? We'll see!'_

'_That's it! I should c-'_

'_...Sammy? Sam! Hey... I did it!'_

The nights he had sat up with her in the summer after 1st year after she had had a nightmare...

'_Sam?'_

'_Mya! Nightmares again?'_

'_Yeah. Dean's snoring keeping you up again? Can I sit with you for a while?'_

'_Right in one, Mya. Sure you can. Wanna tell me what your nightmare was about?'_

'_It's kinda stupid...'_

'_Mya, I've had a nightmare about clowns brainwashing everyone in town to chase me with flowers that squirt water. I'm sure it's not as stupid as that. Now, come on. Tell me.'_

'_Well... it's just the whole Philosopher's Stone adventure... I keep dreaming that I picked the wrong potion and poisoned Harry! Then I go back into the chess room and Ron wont wake up and Quirrell appears with a fully restored Voldemort and they spot me and... and...'_

'_Hey! Hey! Don't cry Mya! If this Voldemort guy ever does try to hurt or kill you, he'd have to go through me, Dean and Bobby first. Not to mention, Cas with his angel powers. Listen to me. You didn't poison Harry! You chose the right potion! Ron woke up and you managed to get out and Harry managed to stop Quirrell. You're safe ok?'_

'_Th- Thanks Sam.'_

Other memories flashed before Hermione's eyes as she screamed and sobbed, lashing out at anyone who dared touch her. Finally, Cas caught her flailing limbs and pulled her into a tight hug that stopped her from moving. She fought for a moment before all the fight went out of her and she collapsed in her angel's arms, crying.

"W- Why? Why did it have to be Sammy? Why _my _big brother?" She sobbed, clutching Cas' shoulders. She heard Cas tell her parents he was taking her to calm down and he would be back with her soon. She instinctively held on tighter as the sound of wings accompanied them leaving her room. In the split second it took to transport to the new place, Hermione made a mad decision.

* * *

"Hermione? Wha-"

Hermione silenced Cas by pressing her lips to his roughly, tears still falling freely, letting the angel steal her first kiss. Cas stood frozen for a moment before pushing Hermione away.

"Please Cas!" Hermione cried, lip trembling. "Please make me forget! Just for a little while! And I don't mean by wiping my memory either!"

"Hermione, I can't! You're only 14 and-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Hermione shrieked, pulling Cas towards her roughly. "You're my bloody guardian angel! You know about the time turners! You know I'm gonna be 16 in 2 months!"

"I'm an Angel of The Lord, Mya! It would be a sin!" Cas retaliated, cradling her face in his hands gently. Hermione almost gave up, feeling embarrassed and humiliated, when she spotted something in Cas' eyes.

"You're afraid." She whispered, catching Cas' face in between her own hands so he couldn't look away. His eyes stared into hers, wide with fear and nervousness. "You have no idea what to do. Do you?"

"No." Cas admitted, looking ashamed and slightly embarrassed. "Like I said, I'm an Angel of The Lord. I've never had... never been with... you know... It's not what I'm here to do, Mya. I'm here to protect you. To keep you mentally and physically healthy."

"Cas, if you don't do this for me... I think... no, I _know _I will go insane. Then you would have failed to keep me mentally healthy." Hermione pointed out quietly, searching his eyes. "I can see you want to. I can see the curiosity in your eyes."

"Hermione..." Cas begged, trying to pull away from her grip. She wouldn't let him look away from her eyes though, letting him see all the pain and weariness in them. She was a 15, meant to be 14, year old girl. She was meant to be worrying about school instead of whether she was going to see her friends again or not and about whether Sam was being tortured in Hell.

"Please Cas. You're my Guardian Angel. You told me once you'd be here and you'd save me whenever I needed you." Hermione reminded him, tears sparkling in her eyes on her cheeks. "Well... I need you. Save me, Castiel."

Cas stared into her eyes deeply for a moment before sighing and closing his own. He opened them again and pulled Hermione into a hesitant but heated kiss, making her clutch at his shoulders with one hand and his wind swept hair with the other. Cas groaned into the kiss before speaking aloud.

"Forgive me, Father, for I am about to Sin."

**Just a short one this time! What did you guys think? I'm guessing you guys know what's about to happen next! This story is not going to have a lemon in it! Sorry! I might get my best friend Emily to write one though and I'll upload it separately! The next chapter will have a time skip in the middle of it, I think.**

**On another note, I went to the Harry Potter Studios on Thursday with my Media class and it was amazing! So thanks for reading and please review! :D ~ Phoebe x**


	10. The Morning After and Letting It All Out

As the sun fell across Castiel's sleeping face, Hermione realised just how peaceful he looked for once. Hermione lay on her side and stared at her angel's face which was free from worry and sadness as he slept, which made him see much younger and more vulnerable than usual. Hermione had never wondered whether angels could sleep or not but apparently they could since Cas was sleeping deeply.

Cas' hair fell into his eyes as he shifted slightly in his sleep, frowning and sighing quietly, so Hermione lifted a hand and brushed it away gently. She jumped when Cas' own hand captured hers and hugged it to his bare chest. Her eyes travelled from his chest to his own eyes, which were now open and staring at her with apprehension.

"Good morning." Hermione murmured, cheeks turning pink as she stared at the angel who had made love to her the night before. "I... Sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. Thank you for agreeing though."

Cas stared at her silently for a moment before speaking in his deep, American accented voice. "I would do anything for you, Hermione. I wish you hadn't asked me for that but I could see how much you were suffering. I didn't know what else to do and I hated to see you so sad. My Father is willing to forgive me as it is what you desperately wanted and I didn't know what else to do. He says my brother, Gabriel, slept with hundreds of women while alive and he doesn't mind if I do that either. I think he was joking though."

Hermione giggled as Cas scrunched up his nose and face in confusion before propping herself up on one elbow, making sure the covers covered her enough, and freeing the hand that Cas held to press it against his cheek gently. "It wasn't all bad, was it?" She asked in a whisper, her eyes watching as his hand followed hers to keep her hand pressed against his cheek. She had found the night before one of the best nights of her life. She had never had any romantic feelings towards Cas, and had only just started to view him as attractive, and she doubted she ever would like him as more of a friend. She had just had a feeling, though, that Cas was the perfect person to take away her innocence and knew they now had an unbreakable bond and closer friendship than ever.

"No." Cas admitted, cheeks turning a light pink. "I enjoyed it very much. But there is one thing I do not understand."

"What?" Hermione asked, staring down at the bedraggled angel.

Cas hesitated, as though he was afraid to say what was on his mind, before saying tentatively, "You like Dean. Why didn't you ask me to take you to him? I know he doesn't want to see us again but I would still take you so you could say goodbye."

Hermione closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping again, she had cried enough the night before, before lowering her head to Cas' chest where she rested it. She smiled slightly as Cas hesitantly wrapped his arms round her and rested his chin on her head before listening to his heartbeat to calm herself down. After a minute, she answered his question.

"Dean doesn't want to see me, Cas. I'm not going to force him to see me if he doesn't want to. I'm guessing the Apocalypse happened just after my last letter because the owl came back with no reply. That means Dean's had half a year without Sammy or me and I think I would just hurt him if I just suddenly appeared in front of him after all this time." Hermione explained. She hesitated for a moment then asked, "He is ok, isn't he? As ok as he can be, anyway."

Cas squeezed her slightly before answering, "Yes. He's given up hunting and everything supernatural to live with a woman he knew when he was 16 and her child who's 6. I think he cares for her as much as he can but he doesn't love her. You know how Dean can be with feelings. He doesn't want anything to do with Bobby, me or you. He seemed upset when he said he didn't want to see you anymore. I think he mentioned something about not seeing you to keep you safe. I've kept an eye on him to make sure he's ok but never shown myself to him. He's managed 6 months without breaking down fully."

Hermione sniffed sadly before nodding against Cas' chest. "Thanks Cas. For everything. I know I don't really say it but you're my best friend and I love you and if I had to choose between you and someone else, it would always be you."

Cas chuckled and hugged her tightly before shifting slightly so that he was sat up with her pulled against his chest before pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. "You're my best friend too, Mya, and I will _always _choose you. I love you too."

* * *

Hermione stood watching Cas put his shirt on, remembering the way she had-

She cut her thoughts off quickly to stop the memories from the night before from attacking her. She would think about it when she got home.

Hermione made her way over to Cas, dressed fully apart from her jumper, and patted his hands out of the way. "Let me help you." She laughed, doing the buttons for him. Once she did the last one, she looked up to see Cas staring down at her with sadness and what seemed to be guilt. She reached up and pressed her lips to his in a quick, friendly kiss.

"Cheer up, Cas!" She ordered before doing his tie for him, not doing it up fully just like usual. Cas picked up his trench coat and held it in his arms before taking Hermione's hand and transporting her home.

Hermione looked round her room once she opened her eyes and grimaced. Some of her stuff was on the floor from where she had had her fit over Sam and Dean and her door was still wide open from where her parents had burst through it.

Hermione turned to Cas and smiled sadly, "I'm not going to see you for a little while am I?"

"No." Cas admitted sadly, "Heaven is a mess. We're all fighting against each other and I'm leading the side that wanted the Apocalypse to be stopped. Raphael is leading the other side. With Michael gone, it's chaos."

"Keep safe, Cas. Please don't let anything happen." Hermione begged. She hugged him tightly. "I'll see you around."

"Goodbye Hermione." Cas mumbled into her hair before kissing her forehead. "You stay safe too."

Hermione pressed her lips to Cas' roughly before pulling away and smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Cas blurted out before disappearing.

"Wait! What?" Hermione asked but it was too late. "CAS! What are you sorry about?"

"Hermione! You're back!" Jean Granger exclaimed from behind. Hermione turned to see her mother staring at her with wariness. "Are you ok? What on earth was last night about? Did Cas say something wrong?"

Hermione's throat closed up and she realised just how much she needed her mum, the one woman who used to be the person Hermione would go to before Cas, Dean, Sam and Bobby came into her life.

"No." Hermione choked out, tears cascading down her cheeks. "No I'm not ok. Mum? Can I have a hug?"

Jean hurried forward and Hermione collapsed in her arms, sobbing. Jean pulled the both of them onto Hermione's bed then held Hermione as she cried, feeling emotional herself.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Hermione." Jean begged.

Before she could stop her self, Hermione was telling her mum everything that had happened since she had first met Castiel.

* * *

"I- I'm so sorry I haven't s-spent much time with you and dad! You must feel so betrayed and left o-out all the time! But Sam, Dean and Uncle Bobby are involved with magic too and they know what I'm on about. Oh but now that's all over mum!" Hermione sobbed as she finished describing what had happened in her 3rd year at school and how she was now nearly 16.

Jean, who was still reeling over the fact that Hogwarts wasn't as safe as she thought it was, her daughter, who was a lot older than she should be, had been trained to shoot and the apocalypse was being stopped by 3 men who were supernatural hunters and an angel, managed to choke out. "Why Hermione? Did something happen?"

"They stopped the apocalypse but S-Sam had to sacrifice himself by letting Lucifer possess him then taking charge again for a minute and throwing himself into Hell!" Hermione explained as she cried. "Sam's gone and I'm never g-gonna see him again and Dean's being a noble prat and saying that it's safer for me if I don't see him again and now I feel really guilty because I convinced Cas to sleep with me to m-make me forget everything just for moment!"

"Oh Hermione!" Jean cried, tears appearing too. "You silly girl! How could you! You're only 14! No... 15! But still! Oh darling! Cas is hundreds of years old, even if his body doesn't look it!"

"I- I know! But we were both so hurt and it was the only thing I could think of! Cas said he didn't have the heart to say no and now he's gone off to fight in heaven to take charge and give all angels free will and I don't know if he'll still be alive by the end of the holidays! I feel really awful saying this but I'm more upset about Dean leaving me than Sam dying! That makes me sound like a wicked, selfish, horrible person but I can't help it! Dean's left me without saying goodbye and it _hurts _mum! So much! I've liked him since before 1st year but now I think I love him and I don't know what to do!" Hermione burst out in reply, running her hands through her hair in grief.

"I know, sweetie." Jean murmured, rocking Hermione slightly. "Look at you! You're all grown up and in love, leaving me and your dad behind while you explore the magical world. Yes, me and your father miss you and feel a little left out but we know that we're not meant for the wizarding world. _You _are. You've been through so much in 3 years, Hermione, and I feel like locking you away so that nothing can ever happen to you again but I know that would make you hate and resent me and I know that you need to make your own decisions and mistakes. Just know that me and your dad are always here for you. I've met the Winchesters and Bobby when they came to get your stuff for you to stay over in America and I saw the way they looked when you were mentioned. I saw the way _Dean _looked. That boy adores you and most probably worships the ground you walk on. He might not have loved you then, since you were only a little girl, but I could tell that one day he would love you with all his heart. I have a feeling that you will see him again, Hermione. You say he's been a hunter all his life. I can't see him giving it up for long. Then he'll start talking to Cas again and you can see him again. You just have to wait."

"But I want him now." Hermione whispered as she clung to her mum before repeating what she had said earlier. "It hurts so much..."

Jean just held her daughter.

After a little while, Jean looked down to see Hermione asleep with tear tracks visible. She moved her daughter then got up and kissed Hermione's head. She went to leave but Hermione's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't tell dad... please mum... let this all be a secret between us... please..." Hermione sighed tiredly, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Of course Hermione. I promise to not tell." Jean promised before leaving.

Hermione closed her eyes again with her heart hurting but shoulders feeling a lot lighter.

_**Wow! Ok! So maybe this chapter doesn't have a time skip in the middle! I planned to but I just had loads of things to put in this chapter! I've updated twice now while I've been off school and I need to spend the next couple of days doing homework so no more updates for about a week! Sorry! But the next chapter should be a good, drama-filled one! :D So R&R! Love you all! ~ Phoebe x**_


	11. The Truth and Choosing

It had been a few weeks since Hermione had been told about Sam sacrificing himself and Dean refusing to have any contact with anyone who had some kind of link to the supernatural world and Hermione, at that particular moment, was tying up her running shoes and getting ready to head out the door on a jog.

Sam used to drag her out on a jog everyday whenever she stayed at Bobby's and the boys were there and it had now become routine to go for a jog every morning at 6am when Hermione was at home. The first few days, Hermione hadn't bothered since she had been feeling sorry for herself and was grieving but then she had realised that Sam would have wanted her to keep fit so she had started running again.

Hermione opened her front door, smiling sadly as Metallica, courtesy of Dean, blasted from her IPod into her ears, and took off running down the street at a steady pace. She had found it hard to jog far when she had started running again at first but after 2 weeks, Hermione could run at least 2 miles without tiring.

As Hermione passed the park for the second time, she started to get the feeling that she was being watched. She wouldn't have been able to sense it before being trained by Sam and Dean, who had made her wear a blindfold in some lessons so that she had to rely on her instincts, but now she could feel eyes watching her and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She paused her music as she kept running, turning into the park so that no one would see what she was doing, and subtly slid the knife she always carried out of the holster on her wrist. She had always carried the knife since Dean gave it to her when he had started to teach her hand-to-hand combat in the summer after first year.

Hermione suddenly stopped running and spun round, crouching into a defensive position with the knife held out in front of her. Her keen eyes spotted movement behind a tree and she grinned before calling, "Come out, little monster. I see you behind the tree!"

The figure stood still for a moment before slowly but confidently walking towards her. It was a short, middle aged man in a black suit and coat.

"What are you on about, miss? I'm just taking a little walk!" The man asked, looking confused.

Hermione laughed grimly before taking a step forward, brandishing the knife slightly. "You know I know who you are, demon. You're the crossroads demon who was a pain in the arse for Sam and Dean and who noticed me listening in on a conversation between you and the boys at Bobby's. I've always wondered why you didn't tell the boys that I was listening in. I know you spotted me because you winked at me. The name's Crowley, right?"

"That would be correct!" Crowley exclaimed, his eyes flashing red for a moment. "I'm surprised you remember who I am. You only saw me for a few minutes and that was 2 years ago. I didn't mention you, Miss Granger, because I was curious about you. Castiel had warned me to stay away from his charge, you see, so when I saw you I decided to stay quiet. I knew Castiel would never leave you alone if I mentioned I saw you. So I kept quiet and did some digging about you. A witch, eh?"

"That would be correct." Hermione mimicked Crowley's words before lowering the knife and putting it away.

Crowley looked surprised before he smirked, "Didn't expect you to put that away, love."

Hermione shrugged and pointed out, "It won't hurt you so why bother with it? The only knife that will hurt you is that knife that Sam used to carry around all the time. Plus, if you were gonna kill me or possess me then you would have done it by now. You've been following me since I entered the park, at least."

Crowley chuckled, "Well you seem to know your monsters well. The Winchesters really did tell you everything, huh?" The demon's eyes lit up as she mentioned Sam and he smirked again, "Ah yes. I know Dean's left the hunting business and isn't talking to any of us anymore but how's Sam these days?"

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione snarled, pulling the knife out again and throwing it at Crowley. She knew it wouldn't hurt him but she still felt a small pang of satisfaction when it lodged itself in Crowley's ribcage. "How dare you! You know Sam's in The Cage with Lucifer and Michael!"

Crowley laughed loudly while pulling the knife out. "Oh I like you! A real spitfire, aren't you?"

After he had calmed down, Crowley seemed to realise something. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Wait a minute! You mean you don't know? Well this makes things more interesting! I know Dean's not been told but I thought you might have known! Even Bobby knows! How _has _Castiel managed to keep this quiet from you? Especially since you and him... ah... well put it this way! I could smell the angel and the sex from half a mile away! It didn't take me long to put two and two together!"

Hermione flushed as she realised Crowley knew about her and Cas sleeping together then narrowed her eyes, "What are you on about Crowley? And if you must know, Cas hasn't been to see me since he left after we slept together. He blurted out sorry and scarpered."

Crowley grinned and took a step forward, "Well, I suppose I should tell you then. But first of all! You have to promise you won't throw that knife again once I've told you. I like this suit and it's going to cost me a fortune to have one hole patched up let alone two. Oh and can we do a proper introduction? Us british are usually much more polite, aren't we?"

Hermione cocked her head and decided to make sure of something. "This isn't a deal is it? I'm not going to lose my soul in ten years, right? Because that's a no no, right there."

"No, it's not a deal. I just don't want this suit ruined any more than it already is." Crowley told her before looking up at the sky. "I'm surprised your angel isn't here, hushing me up."

"He's sulking or something, somewhere." Hermione admitted, "I've been calling him for the past two weeks but he won't reply. So either he's scared to come here or he's tied up in heaven business. He _did _just stop the apocalypse."

"Oh well. I'm sure he'll be here the moment you start swearing at him." Crowley laughed quietly before holding out his hand. "Anyway, it's lovely to meet you. Crowley, the crossroad's demon, at your service."

Hermione cautiously took his hand and shook it as she replied, "Hermione Granger, witch, Castiel's charge and ex-hunter trainee. Now tell me what you know."

Crowley nodded before launching into an explanation. "Look I'm just gonna put it out there. I'm the king of the underworld now so I can pretty much do anything to anyone who's in hell. Sam's alive. I dragged him out of The Cage and left Michael and Lucifer in there."

Hermione felt the blood drain out of her face and she stumbled back, "W-what?"

Crowley slowly stepped forward, his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt her, and took her wrist and guided her to a nearby bench. He sat her down then sat next to her, turning to look at her.

"I dragged Sam out of there just a day after he jumped in. Castiel knows because I informed him myself. He said he wouldn't tell Dean because he wanted Sam to decide whether to tell Dean or not but I thought either Sam or Cas would tell you. Hell, I thought Bobby would since he knows because that's where I dropped Sam off. I even left a little note and everything so Bobby wouldn't be too shocked." Crowley ended his explanation with a little humour but Hermione was too angry to laugh or smile. She jumped up from her seat.

"Cas! You son of a bitch! Get your feathery arse down here before I come up there and get you myself! I mean it! I have Crowley here and he's told me everything!" Hermione screamed, glaring at the sky with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks love. Now, _I'm _gonna be in trouble!" Crowley huffed but he had a grin on his face. "Like I said, you're a little spitfire! Oh! Hello Castiel!"

Hermione spun round to see Cas stood behind her. She marched straight up to him and slapped him. Hard.

"How could you Cas!" She shrieked, glaring, as Cas rubbed his cheek with a shocked expression. "You saw how I reacted to Sam's death! Why didn't you tell me? Was it Sam? Did he tell you not to?"

"I haven't spoken to Sam since he came back. I've been ignoring his calls. Mya, could you please calm down?" Cas pleaded, taking her hands.

Hermione ripped them away and spat out, "You know I had sex with you because I was so upset and wanted to forget! You didn't really want to sleep with me in the first place so you could have stopped me by telling me the truth! I have been crying myself to sleep every night Castiel but you know that, don't you? But still you didn't tell me!"

"Hermione please! I thought it was for the best!" Cas explained, looking hurt and confused.

"It's not up to you to make choices for me Cas! You're only needed when I fuck up or when I'm in trouble! You don't really need to speak to me apart from when you save my life, either. I remember you telling me that once. But you said you wanted to so I would trust you. Well, guess what Cas! That trust? It's gone!" Hermione told him, folding her arms. "You want to start rebuilding it? You take me to Sam."

"I-I can't. You would get hurt because he's always hunting." Cas admitted.

Hermione glared before turning to Crowley. "You! I know you can travel like Cas does. The whole teleporting thing. I saw you do it at Bobby's. You can take me to Sam, right?"

"Course I can love!" Crowley said cheerfully, holding his hand out. "Hold tight!"

"Crowley!" Cas growled, eyes flashing. "Stay away from my charge else I will smite you."

"You do that and I'll never forgive you Cas. Never." Hermione told him menacingly.

Cas looked at Hermione and spoke calmly, "At least you would be safe. Please Hermione. Remember what you said the morning after we slept together? You said you would always choose me if you had to. So this is me asking you to choose between me and Crowley."

Cas held his hand out too, staring at Hermione calmly. Hermione glanced between the two supernatural beings as Castiel's words sunk into her brain. She turned to Cas calmly, who let out a sigh of relief, before saying three words to him as she took Crowley's hand and the demon took her away.

"Fuck you, Cas."

**Whoo! Hope this chapter's ok for you guys! Next Chapter: HERMIONE MEETS SOULLESS SAM! (Even though no one knows he's soulless!) What did you guys think about Crowley? Did I write him ok? And what do you think about Hermione's parting words to Cas? Remember to review! Thank you! ~ Phoebe x**


	12. Reunions and A Demand

_**Hi guys! :D I know I don't usually do an author's note at the top but I just wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm blown away by the amount of reviews I've got! So thank you! :D This chapter's special because... *Drum Roll* ... it's in Sam's POV! So enjoy! :D x**_

Sam's POV

Sam ducked and a knife soared over his head, exactly where he had been standing just a millisecond ago. He turned and attacked his opponent, swearing colourfully as they dodged and swerved out of the way every time. This person, whoever it was, had agility and was lithe enough to be able to dance out his reach just when he thought he had them.

Sam couldn't think of a reason why anyone would want to attack him at that moment. He wasn't on a hunt and he hadn't pissed anyone off in about a week. He had just been harmlessly standing outside getting some fresh air when his senses had told him to duck.

After a few minutes, Sam finally started using his brain and picked up on all the moves his opponent was using. He noticed a flaw in their attack and so leaped forward when they went to leap forward as well and tackled them to the ground. It was pitch black so Sam had to rely on his hands to figure out he was pinning down a woman.

"Who are you?" Sam growled, pulling out his demon knife and holding it against the woman's neck. "Why throw that knife? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh I don't know! Maybe jump in The Cage and come back without telling me!" A familiar voice panted from underneath Sam, making him nearly drop his knife in surprise. "Oi! You nearly had my throat then! Get off me, Sammy! Hang on! Lumos!"

Sam blinked at the sudden light then realised he was lying on and looking down at a girl who he would kill and be killed for.

"Mya!" Sam yelped, scrambling up and helping the witch to her feet, in shock. "W-What are you doing here? Did Cas bring you? How did you know that I was back? I figured Cas would tell you that I jumped -"

_SMACK! _

Sam rubbed his stinging cheek in shock, staring down at the girl who had never hit him before.

"How could you not tell me Sam!" Hermione yelled, tears falling. "I've been crying myself to sleep for the past 3 weeks because I thought you were dead! I understand you not telling Dean because he wants a normal life but you could tell me! You know I'm not going to have a normal life!"

Sam gulped and admitted, "I didn't know how to tell you. I thought Bobby might tell you, to be honest, or Cas. Where _is _Cas anyway? I'm guessing he's the one that brought you here. Of course, he can't get past that fence because anti-angel signs are drawn on them but still!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and told Sam, "It wasn't Cas that brought me. Me and him aren't on speaking terms since half an hour ago when he admitted that he knew you were alive but still told me you were dead. I'm glad you've got the signs though because that means he can't come get me and drag me back to England. It was actually your friend Crowley. Lovely bloke. It's nice to meet one of your friends who are actually English."

"Crowley?!" Sam yelled, glaring. "Why would you trust Crowley?!"

"He was the one that told me you were alive Sam. Crowley and I... we have an understanding. He won't hurt me as long as I don't hurt him." Hermione explained calmly before biting her lip and admitting sheepishly. "Oh and I might have just told Cas to go fuck himself so Crowley's had to become my chauffer of sorts so I can get around."

Before Sam could even think of a reply to such an unlikely and unexpected statement, the sound of running reached his ears.

"SAM! We heard shouting!" Samuel called as he reached him, glaring down at Hermione. "Who's this? Why haven't you knocked her out?"

"He tried! Trust me!" Hermione scowled, rubbing her elbow where she had a cut from catching it on a rock when Sam knocked her over. "But Sammy wouldn't dare try to knock me out, would you Sammy?"

Sammy eyed the wand in Hermione's hand before shaking his head. "It's fine Samuel. Mya's a friend. She can come in."

"Wait! This is the witch? The one you told us about?" A girl spoke from the shadows, glaring at Hermione too.

"Sam!" Hermione groaned, "You're not meant to tell people that I'm a witch!"

"Hermione, these people are my family. They're the Campbell's. It's fine!" Sam told Hermione before taking her hand. "I'll do introductions later. First, you need to tell me everything."

Sam led her into the run down house they were using as base and got a good look at her for the first time in 2 years. Sam let out a gasp at the sight of Hermione now. She had grown up a lot and looked to be 15 or 16 instead of just 14. The 2 years had really made a difference and the Time Turner had added another year on top of that. Sam stared for a few minutes before clearing his throat and asking, "How have you become so good at dodging? It took me a minute to take you down out there! Before, it would only take me seconds!"

Hermione, still trying to get her head round the idea of half of Sam's family being back, sighed and admitted, "Being best friends with Harry Potter makes you become cautious and weary. Remember Bobby telling you I had a time turner? I had to make sure I didn't bump into another version of me when I went back in time so I've become good at dodging out of the way. Then there's the whole Sirius Black thing..."

"Padfoot?" Sam frowned, taking a beer from the fridge and tossing one to Hermione. "I met him when I checked in on Bobby 2 weeks ago. He's a nice guy. Mentioned you a bit. He said you said to give Dean a good kick up the arse for not replying."

"Yeah well I now know the reason why Dean's not replying!" Hermione grumbled before taking a swig of her beer and asking, "How are you doing, Sam? Without Dean?"

Sam thought for a moment then admitted honestly, "Good. I think he made a good choice when he decided to go live with Lisa. That's the woman that has a kid. We thought it was his when we met Lisa and the kid on one of our cases because the kid was born nearly nine months after Dean's fling with Lisa but it wasn't. Ben, the kid, is 5 or 6 now. I mean, I miss Dean but he's better off there."

Hermione chugged down the rest of her beer before putting the bottle down and turning to the Campbell family. "So let me guess. You came back from Hell with Sammy here? And you're all looking for the reason why you're back?"

Sam laughed loudly, while his family looked shocked, before saying, "I see you're still as clever as before. That's exactly right, Mya. We still don't know, though."

"I do!" Hermione sang, getting to her feet. She smirked and carried on, "But before I tell you, you need to do something then promise me something."

"Anything!" Sam promised, getting up too. "Name them."

"First of all, you need to give me a hug you bitch!" Hermione laughed happily and Sam grinned before picking her up in a tight hug, holding her as tight as he could. He hadn't told the Campbell family but he had missed Mya just as much as he missed Dean.

After a few minutes of hugging her, Sam let Hermione go. He noted that she had grown at least a foot since he had last seen her and that she now reached his elbow, whereas before she only reached his hip.

"And the thing that you want me to promise? Whatever it is, I'll promise it!" Sam told Hermione honestly.

Hermione smirked before stepping up to Sam and telling him, "Promise me that you'll turn me into a hunter this summer."

_**Ooh! So I know this is short but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys! I won't be writing for the rest of the week because I have a 4 hour English exam to complete and afterwards I won't want to write for a couple of days! Sorry! But I hope this will keep you going for a while! :D ~ Phoebe x**_


	13. The First Hunt and The Duel

_Dear mum and dad,_

_I know you're probably worried about me because I haven't come back from jogging but don't worry. I'm fine! Cas might have been to see you to tell you that a demon took me but the demon, Crowley, is ok. We're on friendly terms and I asked him to take me to America since Cas refused to. If Cas didn't tell you then... surprise? I know a demon! I know I could have rang you on my mobile but I'm too much of a coward to do that since I need to tell you something._

_I'm staying in America until I go to the Burrow in 8 weeks time. Sam is alive, Cas lied to me about it so that's why I asked Crowley to take me instead of him, and I want to spend the holidays with him. If you go to my room, you'll see all my Hogwarts stuff is gone. It's here with me. I sent Crowley to get it. _

_Please don't hate me. I need to be here with Sam. I'll see you at the end of the school year._

_Love,_

_Hermione x_

Hermione watched as the owl flew away with her letter before turning to Sam who was cleaning a gun almost lazily. There was something off about her older brother, Hermione had noticed. He didn't seem as 'touchy feely', as Dean would say, as he had before. Sure, he had smiled when he saw her and showed certain emotions but it seemed like he had forced the emotions to be there and he wasn't feeling them naturally.

The biggest clue Hermione had to something being off with Sam was the fact that he had only hesitated for a moment before agreeing to train her to become a hunter. The old Sam would have refused point blank until Hermione used bribery and blackmail to convince him to train her. This new Sam had just asked if it was really what she wanted before agreeing.

"Ok Sam!" Hermione grinned, walking over to him. "My parents know where I am and that I'm safe. It's time to start training."

Sam put the gun down before standing up and looking down at Hermione. He nodded then went to leave the room, calling over his shoulder, "You better be ready for this Hermione. I'm not going to take it easy on you."

* * *

Sam hadn't been joking when he said he wasn't going to take it easy on Hermione. After 3 weeks of non-stop hand-to-hand combat, shooting practice, knife throwing and using practice, exorcism memorising, creature researching and jogging every morning and night with Sam, Samuel, Christian, Mark and Gwen, Sam had declared that Hermione was ready for her first hunt.

"Already?" Hermione asked, frowning, as she did sit ups in front of Sam. She knew she had mastered hand-to-hand combat well and was pretty amazing with a gun, thanks to the lessons with Bobby the previous summer, and Gwen had told her that she was a natural with a knife but it had only been three weeks. Dean would be having kneazles if he was here and knew what was going on.

_But Dean isn't here! _A voice reminded Hermione in the back of her head. _He left you because he couldn't take the supernatural world anymore and because he wanted you to be safe. If you could prove to him that you can hunt as well as he can then he might want to see you again!_

"You know what! Never mind! I'm ready!" Hermione told Sam before he could reply to her question. "498... 499... 500!"

She got to her feet, feeling her muscles protest at the movement after the 500 sit ups, and asked, "So where are we heading for my first hunt? What is it?"

Sam cracked a smile, the only time Sam showed real emotion anymore was when the topic was hunting, and told Hermione, "We'll start you off with a simple demon killing. I'll even let you use my knife."

Hermione's eyes widened before she nodded eagerly, smirking at the thought of her first hunt. Hermione didn't like to admit it but the training with Sam and the Campbells had changed her a lot. She was a lot more confident now but could come across as bitchy if people didn't know her well or if someone pissed her off. Sam had taught her how to have a poker face when she needed it, though Hermione thought that Samuel had just convinced Sam to teach her the poker face so that he could play poker with someone every night, and Hermione tended to hide behind it as much as possible. Gwen had also given her lessons on flirting and seducing to get her way when hunting and Hermione had to admit that she liked using what she learned on the younger men in the base. She wasn't sure how her friends were going to react when they saw the physical difference in her either. She had lost the last of her baby fat thanks to the gruelling training she had been put through, and she was sure that Mark loved training her because of her attitude and the flirty comments they exchanged despite how much he complained about her, and she now stood taller and prouder.

* * *

"MYA! Now!"

Hermione leaped forward at Christian's command, all of the Campbells had taken to calling her by her nickname, the demon knife glinting in her hand.

"Aw, is the little girly going to try and hurt me with a knife?" The demon in the woman vessel cooed as the two circled each other.

"Yeah I am." Hermione said coolly, raising the knife so the woman could see it properly. "And it's gonna hurt you like a bitch!"

Hermione darted forward and flicked the knife so it soared through the air and landed in the woman's stomach. Hermione smirked at her achievement as the woman screamed and her skeleton was shown by the light that filled her.

"You bitch!" The woman panted, tripping forward and clawing at Hermione's face before landing face down on the concrete floor. Dead.

"I did it!" Hermione cheered, turning the dead woman over and pulling the knife out before turning to Sam and the Campbell family. She noticed them all smiling, even Mark, and she felt a burst of pride. She went to push her hair, which had fell out of its ponytail half way through the chase, out of her eyes and felt something sticky and warm on her fingers. She pulled her hand away and gaped at the blood on it.

"Am I bleeding?" She asked, frowning.

"Yeah, the bitch caught you when she was clawing your face. It looks pretty deep so it's gonna scar." Gwen informed her as Christian pulled out some vodka and gave it to Mark.

Hermione eyed the alcohol before taking the hand that Mark offered her as support. As much as a dick Mark tried to be, even he knew when to be supportive. Hermione sat down and tipped her head back before taking a deep breath. Sam approached her while taking his belt off.

"If I didn't know what was about to happen, I would think you were about to do something highly inappropriate Sammy." Hermione teased as she took the belt and folded it a few times. She stuffed it in her mouth before nodding to Mark. Mark squeezed her hand before pouring the vodka over her cut.

Hermione bit down tightly on the belt as tears appeared, whimpering at the burning on her forehead. After a few minutes, and two more splashes of alcohol to clean the cut, Mark was kneeling in front of her and stitching the gash up on her forehead while everyone else headed to the nearest place to crash which was Bobby's.

Mark removed the belt from Hermione's mouth and smiled sympathetically as he brushed away the tears gently before returning to stitching. After 10 minutes, Mark put the needle down and smirked, "It hurts like a bitch doesn't it? Is that your first time using alcohol as a cleaner? You're gonna have a lovely scar on your forehead soon."

Hermione laughed weakly before nodding and replying, "Yeah. Sam's told me the theory and had me clean out his cuts with vodka and other alcohols before but I've never had it done myself. Oh, well Harry wont be the only one with a scarred forehead then."

Mark just nodded as he helped her up and they both cleaned away silently. After a few minutes, however, Mark muttered to her, "You cried like a bitch though."

Hermione just snorted and replied, "You cry like a bitch when I beat you at training, Mark."

"You _are _a bitch!" Mark retorted as he turned towards her, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was how their arguments usually started by calling each other names. She decided to go along with it though.

"Wanker."

"Whore."

"Man-Whore."

Mark fell silent and Hermione mentally celebrated, thinking she had won. She picked up the demon knife just as Mark spoke again.

"...Angel Fucker."

Within seconds, Hermione had leaped on Mark and knocked him off his feet before straddling him and holding the knife against his throat.

"How do you know about that?" She hissed, pressing the knife against his jugular vein with enough pressure to break the skin enough to leave a small cut.

"Your friend Crowley let it slip a few days ago when Sam summoned him to talk to him about something. We all know!" Mark admitted, wincing as Hermione increased the pressure. "Lay off Granger! You're gonna kill me in a second!"

Hermione let the knife fall away from Mark's neck and watched as blood started to fall from the cut before yelping as Mark rolled so that now he was the one holding her down on the ground.

"What have I told you about always keeping your eyes on your enemy?" Mark growled, holding his arm against Hermione's neck just enough to make it difficult for her breathe.

"As much as you annoy me and are a dick, you're not my enemy!" Hermione choked out, pushing his arm away after a few seconds. "You dare bring up about me and Cas again though and you will be!"

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Mark asked, pinning her wrist above her head so she couldn't escape.

"Both!" Hermione spat, glaring at the handsome man.

"I bet I could make you scream louder than he could!" Mark chuckled darkly as he got to his feet and pulled Hermione up roughly.

Hermione turned away from the hunter before tossing over her shoulder, "Oh, bite me Mark!"

There was silence for a split second before Mark spun Hermione around roughly by her waist and crashed his lips to hers, tearing at her clothes.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Sam asked once Hermione and Mark finally turned up at Bobby's. Hermione and Mark caught each other's eye before smirking at each other.

"Sorry dad!" Hermione teased Sam before gesturing to Mark and lying, "Mark and I were training to see if I could still fight with a head injury."

Hermione pushed past Sam, leaving Mark to deal with the questions, and made her way into the familiar house.

"Uncle Bobby!" Hermione shouted upon seeing her uncle, striding over to him.

"Mya?!" Bobby gaped, hugging her in shock. "Look at you! You've grown so much! You're the hunter that Sam's been training? Did you really make him promise to train you?"

"Yes and yes!" Hermione laughed, letting the man go. "He and Dean were half training me before anyway so I just decided to be a proper hunter. Sam says I can leave school at night to help with hunts too. Apparently since Cas could get through the wards at school, Crowley can too."

"How the hell do you know Crowley, girl?!" Bobby growled, glaring at her.

"He told me about Sam being alive since you and Cas didn't bother!" Hermione retorted, glaring right back. "Crowley's a... friend of mine now. And my chauffer since I'm not on speaking terms with Cas."

Bobby dropped his gaze in shame but before he could say anything a new voice came from behind Hermione.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't miss Granger! Do I get a hug too... Mya is it?"

Hermione smirked at the voice and turned round to face a cleaner, less tired looking Sirius Black.

"Hm, I don't know! Do you deserve one?" Hermione teased Sirius before stepping forward and hugging him, grinning. "Hello Padfoot!"

Sirius wrinkled his nose and asked, "Why do you smell so strongly of-"

"Shut. Up." Hermione warned Sirius, digging her nails into his arm.

"But – Is that blood?" Sirius asked, noticing the blood in her hair and on her clothes.

"No it's ketchup!" Hermione replied sarcastically. "Yes, it's blood. I just got back from a hunt. My first actually."

"Yeah and she kicked ass!" Mark spoke from the door, smirking. "Didn't you, gorgeous?"

"Course I did, handsome!" Hermione winked at Mark, smirking. None of the Campbells or Sam took any notice of the nicknames since the two were always calling each other names, good and bad.

Sirius breathed in then froze, staring at Mark then at Hermione with wide eyes. "Oh." He smirked, staring between the two of them.

"Padfoot!" Hermione warned before hugging him again to give her the chance to whisper into his ear, "I know how to kill you painfully and slowly 10 different ways and still make it look like suicide. Don't tempt me."

Sirius gulped before nodding and turning to Bobby, "Can we go outside? I want to show you a real duel with Mione."

"But I can't use magic outside of school." Hermione pointed out. "I'm sure there's a letter at home waiting for me from when I used magic the night I attacked Sam for not calling."

"No there's not. I'm not meant to use magic because the ministry can track me through it but I read a few of the magical books from here and apparently if you're in another country, the ministry can't track me and the Trace won't work on you." Sirius explained.

Hermione's jaw dropped before she whipped her wand out and smirked, "Let's go Black."

The two raced outside and stopped out the back in the large space that was free from cars. Sam, the Campbells and Bobby followed and watched as Sirius set up a transparent shield in front of them.

"Just so you don't get hit by our spells." Sirius explained before turning back to Hermione. "Ready Granger?"

"Bring it Black!" Hermione dared, slipping into a defensive crouch.

Within seconds, spells were flying. Hermione ducked and weaved, laughing as she felt her magic pulsing through her body, mind and soul. She sent a stunner then a stinging jinx straight after before casting a shield so that the stunner that Sirius sent back was stopped.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that Padfoot!" Hermione screamed as she flicked and waved her wand with speed, watching the jets of light bounce between them and off the shield that Sirius had cast in front of Bobby, Sam and the Campbells.

The battle had become like a fast-paced dance between the two of them as they both ducked, weaved, jumped and dodged whilst firing spells. Hermione slowly started backing away and as soon as she was near the cars, she sent a blast of black smoke towards Sirius.

By the time it had cleared, she had slid over the bonnet of a car and was using the car as a shield. She hid behind the car as she shot spells before noticing a stack of tyres next to her. She used the banishing spell she had read up on and watched as the tyres flung themselves at Sirius. While he was distracted by them, she shot stunning spells at him as well as stinging jinxes.

Hermione laughed in celebration when a few of the stinging jinxes hit the man then winced when a cutting jinx caught her arm, causing it to bleed and sting.

"You bastard!" Hermione shouted but she was grinning. Sure she was a great hunter and good at muggle fighting but magic was in her blood and it was amazing to be able to use it again to fight.

"Sorry about that love!" Sirius crowed back, grinning too. "Ready to surrender?"

"Ok ok!" Hermione laughed, letting her wand fall to her side.

Sirius grinned and stowed his wand in pocket, grinning cockily.

"Stupefy!" Hermione had lifted her wand up again as soon as Sirius had put his away and she watched with satisfaction as the red light hit Sirius in the chest and he fell back, unconscious.

Hermione mock bowed to the group who were cheering and laughing before walking over to Sirius and reviving him. "I win."

"That isn't fair!" Sirius whined.

Hermione locked eyes with Mark as she smirked and replied, "You should never take your eyes off your enemy, Black."

_**Well here's a new chapter! I know I said I wouldn't update again until next week but I got this idea and had to write! What did you think about Hermione's first hunt? And Mark and Hermione? And what about Sirius and Hermione's duel? I know sirius is older and more experienced with duelling but he hasn't duelled properly in years thanks to being locked up in Azkaban and Hermione's been through training for the past 3 weeks so she's good at dodging and thinking of plans on the spot. :) So please review! Thank you! ~ Phoebe x**_


	14. Lovers and The Burrow

The morning that she was meant to leave for the Burrow, Hermione was dressed only in Mark's plaid shirt, which fell to mid thigh on her, that he had worn during a hunt the day before and that she had torn off him as soon as they had reached his bedroom afterwards.

"Don't go."

Hermione laughed from where she was brushing her hair before glancing at Mark. He was laid in bed, lazily watching her with his hands behind his head, with the covers pooling round his hips so Hermione had a brilliant view of his defined 6 pack and v lines.

It had been 4 weeks since they had got back from Bobby's, they had stayed with him for a week, and Hermione now stayed in Mark's room every night. She had done so ever since they got back because Mark's uncanny ability to seduce and charm her into bed worked most nights anyway. She was sure that Sam and the rest of the Campbells knew about her and Mark, how could they not when she and her lover were always trading lust-filled gazes and Mark's hands lingered on her for just a bit _too _long when training, but they didn't say anything about it. This made Hermione mostly glad but slightly worried. The old Sam would have kicked off and punched any guy that went near Hermione, let alone slept with her, even if it was a relative. This Sam just ignored them and went out most nights. What he was doing Hermione didn't want to know, because it was most likely similar to what she was doing with Mark, so she didn't ask him and he didn't ask her.

"I have to, Mark. I promised Ron and Harry I would. Besides, you'll get plenty of chances to charm me into this lovely bed. Crowley's agreed to fetch me from school at night, remember? So I can go on hunts with you guys." Hermione reminded Mark before smirking and making her way to the edge of the bed and crawling towards the hunter. "If we catch and kill the monsters quickly enough, I might even have time to stay for most of the night."

"Hm, we better start working on hunting quicker then!" Mark growled, eyes following Hermione as she crawled towards him, before pulling her into a heated kiss and rolling over with her.

Hermione laughed loudly and willingly went with him.

* * *

Hermione and Mark walked out of the bedroom, now fully dressed, with Mark carrying Hermione's trunk and Hermione carrying her rucksack that was filled with clothes for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Can't you make this lighter, Mya? You've got a bloody cauldron in here, for god's sake!" Mark groaned as he carried the trunk down the stairs.

"I could but where's the fun in that?" Hermione asked, winking, as they entered the living room.

Hermione smirked at the sight in the room. Gwen, Chris and Samuel were all stood in one corner, Sam was stood in the middle and Crowley was stood in the other corner.

"I hope that this whole summoning lark won't be happening all the time. I _do _have a job to do, you know." Crowley told them before spotting Hermione and smirking. "Hello princess. Your angel's been trying to smite me for weeks. Could you tell him to piss off?"

"Course I can, Crowley. As soon as I see him! Which will hopefully be way, way, _way _in the future." Hermione replied, shouldering her rucksack and taking her trunk from Mark.

"Hang on a minute! What's this?" Crowley exclaimed as he looked at Mark and Hermione. "I brought you lot back so that you could work for me. But now I find out that one of you is bedding Miss Granger in your free time! How does Cas feel about you having sex with Mark, Granger?"

"He doesn't know hopefully." Hermione ground out, glaring at Crowley, as everyone looked at her and Mark but with unsurprised faces which made Hermione realise her theory had been correct. They had all known about her and Mark. "It's none of your business either Crowley. So keep your trap shut else I sic Cas on you. Don't think I won't do it."

Crowley laughed loudly before shaking his head, "I don't mind what you lot do in your free time as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans, princess. Ready to go?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes before hugging the Campbells, making sure to press herself up against Mark with a wink and a kiss to the cheek, and turning to Sam. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Sammy." She mumbled as she hugged him before stepping back and mock saluting to everyone. "I'll see you all in a week! September the 1st, ok?"

Hermione picked her trunk up and took the arm that Crowley offered before shutting her eyes.

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

Hermione's eyes popped open at the familiar voice and saying and she grinned at the sight. Crowley had landed with her in the Burrow's kitchen where the Weasleys, apart from Percy, Bill and Charlie, and Harry were having breakfast. Everyone was staring wide eyed at her and Crowley, most of them in the middle of lifting food to their mouths. Ron had dropped his bacon sandwich in shock.

"Ah I forgot about the time difference. Sorry guys." Hermione apologised before turning to Crowley and muttering, "Get out of here Crowley before Cas arrives. I need to draw some anti angel sigils and anti demon sigils."

"Aw that's not nice. I'll tell my demons to stay away from this place so you don't have to draw the signs. That way I can get in easier." Crowley muttered back before disappearing.

Hermione turned back to the Weasleys and Harry, who were still staring in shock, before grinning and holding her arms out to hug Harry and Ron. "Surprise! Who's ready for the Quidditch World Cup?"

"Hermione, dear, who was that?" Mrs Weasley stammered, getting up. "Oh and look at you! You've lost so much weight since I last saw you! I must get you some breakfast! Sit down! Sit down!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but did as she was told, knowing she could just run off the calories at some point, before answering the question. "That was Crowley. A friend of Sam and Dean's. He's magical too. He brought me over from America where I was staying with Sam and his family."

"So you saw Sam and Dean over the holidays?" Ron asked, both him and Harry knowing how worried Hermione had been when she got no letters from the two hunters.

"Only Sam." Hermione admitted. "Dean's left the family business and isn't talking to any of us anymore."

Hermione nodded to the two boys to show there was more to it and that she would tell them later before saying, "Well I've been in America for the past 8 weeks so I have no idea what time or day it is here! What's the date? When's the world cup?"

"The world cup's today, Hermione. We leave in half an hour. We were just about to get Harry to ring your mobile to see where you were." Ginny answered for her, knowing the most about modern muggle technology out of all her family.

"Oh sorry! I know I was meant to arrive last night but I got a little... side tracked by Sam's cousin, Mark, and by the time I looked at the clock it was already half 2 in the morning there so I decided to just spend an extra night in America." Hermione told the group, smirking a little as she mentioned Mark.

"You look scarily like Malfoy at the minute, Hermione." Ron admitted, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Hermione had never really spoken to Draco Malfoy, leaving the feud between Ron and Harry and Malfoy well alone since she already had had Flint to deal with for the first couple of years, but she had punched him just a few months ago when he had made a joke about Buckbeak dying by execution. That was really the only interaction she had ever had with Malfoy but Hermione had a feeling that he would annoy and taunt her more now that she had punched him.

"Oh don't be silly Ron! Just because you're obsessed with him and see his face everywhere, doesn't mean we all do! Thanks Mrs Weasley!" Hermione grinned, thanking the mother of the Weasley clan at the end when she put breakfast in front of her. She started eating quickly, having got used to wolfing down her meals in between hunts and training, and moaned appreciatively. "Merlin! I forgot just how good home cooked food is! I'm gonna have to convince Gwen to cook a proper meal with me when I go back! I bet those lot haven't had a good meal like this in ages!"

"Blimey Granger! You grew up didn't ya?" Fred, Hermione had learned to tell the difference between the twins in her 1st year, spoke up. He was staring at her in shock but was grinning too. He elbowed his twin. "Look at her Georgie! We're going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from her at school!"

"We are!" George agreed, grinning too. "I think we'll have to just prank the whole lot of them as a warning!"

"I can look after myself, thank you very much!" Hermione laughed, pushing her plate away, before standing up. She put her plate in the sink before heading for the door with the rest of the group.

* * *

As they walked down the lane, Hermione slowed down and pulled Harry and Ron with her so that they were at the very back of the group before explaining in whispers what had happened between her and Cas.

"What a git!" Ron swore while Harry nodded in agreement. "I thought that Cas dude was ok but he's actually a prat!"

"And he's following us right now. Don't react to what I'm about to do." Hermione stated calmly while drawing her knife.

Ron and Harry still gasped at the sight of the knife and flinched when Hermione cut her palm open.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as Ron looked around for Cas, trying to spot him.

"Getting rid of our little stalker." Hermione muttered as she brought out a tile from her rucksack. She drew the angel banishing sign on it with blood before slamming her cut hand on it. A bright light shone from behind a tree a few metres away for a second then died down. Hermione wrapped the tile up with a piece of cloth from her rucksack and put it back in the bag before tying a strip of fabric around her hand to stop the bleeding. She stowed the knife away.

"Angel banishing ritual." Hermione explained, hurrying to catch up with the group. "Cas won't be back for a few hours and by then I will have drawn anti angel signs over our tents so he can't enter."

"Wow Hermione. You really know your stuff." Harry told her, shaking his head. "How do you know all of this?"

"Sam and the Campbells trained me to be a hunter over the summer." Hermione admitted. "Crowley took me to them and they trained me. I'm a pretty badass hunter, if I do say so myself."

Before either Ron or Harry could reply to that, there was a shout ahead. Hermione ran to see what was going on and found Mr Weasley talking to Cedric Diggory and a man that Hermione guessed was Cedric's father.

"Hiya Cedric!" Hermione grinned, nodding at him. She had to admit that the older boy was very handsome and, if he wasn't in a relationship in Cho Chang, was someone that she would go after. Mark had made it clear that they weren't a couple and that they could sleep with and date whoever they wanted if they wanted to.

"Granger? Whoa! You've... changed!" Cedric admitted, smiling at her, before turning to Ron and Harry. "Potter, Weasley. No hard feelings about the match last year?"

"Course not!" Harry replied cheerfully before they were all called over to the portkey.

"Hold on everyone! 3... 2... 1..." Mr Weasley counted down.

As soon as he said 1, Hermione felt herself being transported away by the portkey. After a minute, she found herself falling towards the ground. Only her quick reactions and training stopped her from falling flat on her face. She folded herself in before she did 2 forward rolls as she landed and used the momentum to push herself up into a standing position.

"Why isn't Mark ever around when I do awesome stunts?" Hermione complained as Cedric landed next to her gracefully.

"That was an amazing landing, Granger." Cedric complimented her before holding a hand out to help Harry out.

Even though the portkey let her perform an awesome landing, Hermione decided she definitely preferred Crowley's way of travelling better.

_**Wow! You guys should love me! I'm writing these chapters so quickly and I keep posting them as soon as I finish them! Aha! I joke! You guys don't need to love me! Your reviews make me happy enough! :D So please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! ~ Phoebe x**_


	15. Making Amends and New Revelations

"_Viktor I love you! Viktor I do! When we're alone, my heart beats only for you!"_

Hermione laughed loudly as she finished teasing Ron by singing along with the twins, Harry and Ginny to a love song. The quidditch match had been amazing and the Irish had been well ahead of the Bulgarians until Krum had caught the snitch and made the score 180-170 to the Irish, making the Bulgarians lose by only 10 points.

Ron and the twins started to have a pillow fight when Mr Weasley ran in.

"Stop it! You need to get out of here! Quickly!" Mr Weasley panted, wand at the ready. There were screams from outside that didn't sound like celebratory screams from the Irish anymore.

Hermione ran out with the Weasleys and Harry, hunter instincts immediately kicking in. She gasped at the sight of the muggles being thrown about in the air before being tugged away by Ron. She followed him into the forest before realising Harry was missing.

"Harry's gone!" She groaned to the rest before noticing a familiar face jogging by. "Charlie!"

The dragon tamer slowed to a stop and Hermione explained, "Harry's missing! Keep an eye out, would you?"

"Course I will. We'll find him don't worry!" Charlie assured her before taking off towards the screams. Hermione bit her lip before swearing loudly. "Fuck it! Cas! Get your feathery arse here!"

A second later, Cas appeared along with the familiar sound of wings. Ginny, Fred and George cried out in shock and Hermione hurried to reassure them. "It's ok! Cas is another one of my friends! We have a link so that he can hear me though!"

"Hermione!" Cas spoke, sounding shocked and surprised. "I thought you would never call again! I was sure you hated me!"

Hermione snorted and shook her head, "I'm not calling you because I want to make up or anything, Cas. I need your help. Harry's missing and there's Death Eaters about and I need your help."

"Oh." Cas mumbled, looking broken hearted.

Hermione's face softened and she reached out to touch Cas' arm before telling him softly, "I don't hate you Cas. I'm just angry and upset that you kept Sam away from me. It's like me not telling you that Gabriel's alive again, if he somehow came back. How would you feel if I did that to you, huh?"

Cas' face filled with shame and regret and he looked down at his shoes like a little kid. "I would feel betrayed." He mumbled before looking up again and adding on. "I'm sorry Hermione. I've been lost without you these past two months. Please forgive me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, which were slowly filling up with tears, before pulling the angel in for a hug. "I forgive you, you idjit. I might not trust you fully again yet but I forgive you. Please go find Harry!"

"That won't be necessary." Cas smiled slightly before nodding towards the campsite. "He's at the campsite, coming round from being unconscious, and all the Death Eaters are gone. You should go find him. See you soon Hermione. Nice to see you again, Ron."

The angel nodded to all of them before disappearing again, leaving Hermione and Ron with the twins and Ginny's questions.

* * *

"Hello Princess!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to the Demon sat on her bed. It was the first night back at Hogwarts and she had classes the next day but she was sat up at midnight. The reason for her being up was sat opposite her, smirking.

"I was wondering whether you would be able to get through the wards. I know Cas can but I wasn't sure." Hermione replied to Crowley, throwing her covers off to reveal she was fully clothed, shoes and all.

"You told Castiel to back off yet?" Crowley asked as he took her hand. Hermione stayed silent until they had disappeared from Hogwarts and re appeared outside the compound where Sam and the Campbells were waiting outside. Hermione grinned at them before replying to Crowley.

"Not yet. I'll tell him next time he drops by." Hermione looked up at the building before admitting to Crowley and the hunters, "I called for Cas last week at the Quidditch game. I needed his help. We sorted our differences out. Maybe he could help us sometimes."

Crowley shrugged and told her, "As long as he keeps away from me, I'm ok with it Princess!"

Sam just nodded and picked up his gun, getting ready for the hunt. Crowley disappeared with a wave before Hermione turned to Mark and winked at him in greeting.

"Hi handsome. Miss me?"

* * *

So that was how the rest of the term went for Hermione.

Wake up.

School.

Dinner.

Homework.

Hunt.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Hermione was surviving on barely four hours a night and it was starting to take its toll on her. She had been distant with everyone, even Ron and Harry, and she had permanent dark bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. She hadn't been helping Harry with the Triwizard Tournament, which she wouldn't have kept up with if it wasn't for her best friends, apart from helping him learn a Summoning Spell on her night of from hunting.

It was now a week before the Yule Ball and Hermione was in the library, studying before she was picked up by Cas. Cas and Crowley had been taking it in turns to pick her up and take her to Sam's. At first, Cas had outright refused but after being pouted and whined at for half an hour he had relented and agreed to pick her up 3 times a week out of the 7. Cas had refused to talk to Sam though. As soon as he dropped Hermione off and told her he would pick her up in time to be back for breakfast the next morning, Cas would disappear.

"Excuse me?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at who was in front of her. It was Viktor Krum and he looked nervous.

"Hi." Hermione smiled, getting up and taking a step towards the quidditch player. He was actually alone for once. He was usually in the library but he was always followed by his fan club. But not today. "Can I help you?"

"I... uh... I haff been vondering vether you vould go-"

Viktor got cut off by a shout that made Madam Pince glare from her seat.

"My! There you are!"

Hermione whirled round and her jaw dropped at the figure stood behind her.

"Mark?!" She exclaimed, a smile forming on her face as she hugged her lover. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sam's got a job and we need to go now!" Mark explained, putting an arm round her shoulders. "Oh and a little birdie informed me that you're gonna need a date for your little ball next week!"

"Crowley told you, didn't he?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be Cas." Mark pointed out, smirking, before pulling her in by the waist. "So how about it, gorgeous? You and me? The ball?"

"I don't know! It depends!" Hermione told him, smirking too, as she looked up at him. "How do you look in a tux?"

"Absolutely ravishing!" Mark replied confidently before pressing his lips to hers. Hermione laughed and pushed him away.

"You're going to make people talk!" She giggled before turning back to Viktor, who was glancing between the two of them with shock.

"I'm sorry Viktor. I need to go. What was it that you wanted?" Hermione asked, staring up at him.

"Oh... never mind. It doesn't matter." Krum shook his head before walking off.

Hermione stared after him for a moment before shaking her head and turning to Mark, "It seems I'm gonna need tomorrow night off to go buy a dress then! Let's go find Crowley, lover boy!"

* * *

It's that night that everything changed.

It's after they've all put down a shape shifter and Hermione and Mark are lying in Mark's bed, exhausted from both the hunt and the sex.

"Sam's found a case of that hallucination sickness in a town a couple of hours away. It hasn't hit anyone yet so Sam's gonna wait it out and just administer the cure to whoever starts to hallucinate." Mark murmured as he pulled Hermione closer to him and stroked her arm.

"Oh, so we'll be heading out in the next couple of days then?" Hermione asked. "What town is it?"

Mark slowed his stroking of her arm and hesitated before admitting, "It's the town where Dean is."

Hermione tensed and turned to stare at Mark, "W-what?"

Mark sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "Sam went to scope it out after you left last night and saw Dean on his way into town. He had to hide. We don't think you should go. Just in case you see him and go all lovey dovey and run after him and ruin everything!"

Hermione sat up, pushing Mark away, "I won't Mark! Sure I liked Dean when I was younger but those feelings are long gone! He broke my heart and my trust and he's never getting the former back! You're the only reason I'm not going stir crazy at the minute, to be honest!"

Mark caught her as she tried to get out of bed and pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair this time. "I know Mya. I just had to check. Come on, now. Let's get some sleep for a few hours before your angel arrives to take you back."

Hermione sighed and cuddled up to Mark. "I can't wait to get a full night's sleep tomorrow night..." She mumbled sleepily, on the verge of sleep.

"You deserve it." Mark told her, kissing her head.

Hermione closed her eyes, smiling. She was just about to fall into the land of sleep when Mark murmured into her ear.

"I'm in love with you, you silly girl, and you don't even realise it."

Hermione suddenly realised something in that moment. She realised what had happened over the past half a year and what she had to do.

She raised her head, making Mark stare at her with surprised and fearful eyes, and glared at him.

"I'm in love with you too, you prat. Now let me sleep."

She dropped her head back onto Mark's chest, ignoring his surprised laughter.

**... Please don't hate me. There is a point to all this! Please review! Next chapter is the Yule Ball and a familiar face appears! :D I hope you liked this chapter! So review, review, review! XD ~ Phoebe x**


	16. The Yule Ball and A Familiar Face

The sound of laughing and giggling filled the 4th year girl's dorm as Hermione, Fay, Lavender and Parvati got ready for the ball. It had been a week since Mark had asked Hermione to the ball and it had managed to stay a secret who she was going with.

"Hermione?" Fay called through the bathroom door. "There's someone at the door for you. Says his name is Cas."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly finished applying her lip gloss before exiting the en suite bathroom into the dorm. Cas was stood at the door, looking terrified at the looks he was getting from the girls, with Hermione's dorm mates surrounding the man.

Cas' eyes lifted from the floor and his eyes widened at the sight of Hermione. He smiled softly at her before commenting, "You look beautiful, Mya."

The girls quickly turned and all gasped in awe before complimenting Hermione too. Hermione just blushed, smoothing down her blue dress, before turning to her angel. "What are you doing here, Cas? What's happened?"

Cas chuckled slightly, eyes sparkling, before shaking his head. "Nothing's happened. Don't worry. I'm just delivering a gift from your date. He's requested you wear it tonight."

Hermione took the box that Cas offered and watched as Cas left the room, waving his hand as he shut the door. Fay nudged Hermione as Lavender and Parvati crowded round closer.

"Go on Hermione. Open the box." Fay encouraged, smiling warmly. Hermione smiled back, feeling a twinge of guilt as she realised she hadn't hung round with her best female friend since the previous year, before looking down at the box.

She lifted the lid slowly then exhaled in surprise and joy at the sight of a necklace with a silver snowflake pendant. She noticed that the stones in the snowflake were real diamonds as well.

"Oh Mark..." Hermione sighed, touching the necklace. "I do love you."

"Mark, eh?" Fay spoke up, making Hermione jump. She had forgotten about her friends. "So that's the lucky fella who's escorting you? Funny! I thought it would be Dean Winchester. So which school does this Mark go to? What year?"

Hermione winced slightly at the mention of Dean. Although she had fallen out of love with Dean and in love with Mark, it still hurt to think about the eldest Winchester. Especially when Hermione knew she would probably be seeing him soon when she joined Sam and the Campbells on the hunt where he was. Sam had found out it wasn't ghost sickness at all but djinn that were hovering around the town where Dean was living. They weren't attacking yet though.

Hermione flushed as Fay's questions registered in her mind and she admitted to her friends, "Um, he doesn't exactly go to school anymore. I've known him for about 6 months and we've been seeing each other for about 3 months. He's related to Sam and Dean."

Lavender giggled and exclaimed, "Hermione! I never thought you'd go for an older guy! Just how old is he? And who was that Cas guy? He was pretty cute too!"

Hermione smiled at the thought of Cas' reaction if he had heard what Lavender had said about him before answering the blonde girl. "Oh... Well... Mark's 21." She knew Mark was a lot older than that, at least 25, but Hermione knew that Lavender would tell the whole school and she didn't want people to start poking their noses into her business just because she was dating someone who was at least 10 years older than her. Hermione continued on by saying, "Cas is Dean's best friend. I suppose Cas brought Mark over with him since Cas can do magic."

"Enough with the questions!" Fay exclaimed as Lavender opened her mouth again to talk. "It's time to go ladies!"

"You go on ahead." Hermione waved her friends out the door. "I just need a moment."

Hermione waited until she couldn't hear the girls' voices anymore before turning to the mirror in the room. She stared at her reflection, barely recognising the beautiful girl that stared back at her, before lifting her new necklace carefully and putting it on. She stared for another minute before taking a deep breath and leaving.

* * *

As Hermione made her way down to the Entrance hall, ignoring all the stares and whispers, she started to feel nervous. She hadn't actually seen Mark since they had said I love you to each other. Crowley had turned up in the night, explaining that he couldn't pick her up at the normal time because something had come up, and took her away while Mark was still asleep. Hermione had left him a note to make sure he didn't panic, expecting to see him within a couple of days but she had gotten so much homework that she had had to stay in Hogwarts to finish it in time. Cas had gone to tell the hunters and Hermione hadn't heard from them since, apart from Crowley dropping in to say that either him or Cas would bring Mark to Hogwarts for the ball.

Hermione reached the stairs that led down to the Entrance Hall so she peeked round the corner. She scanned the crowds and her heart jumped as she spotted the familiar blonde hair of her hunter. He looked gorgeous in a simple suit with a skinny black tie. He looked completely calm and collected as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring round at everything, but Hermione could see his jaw was clenched slightly in nervousness. She smiled to herself before moving.

Hermione made her way down the stairs slowly, smiling softly when Harry and Parvati grinned at her, with her eyes on Mark's head. He must have felt the stare because he turned around just as Hermione made it halfway down the stairs.

Mark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, now unclenched, as he took her in. He managed to snap out of it just in time to hold his hand out to Hermione, smiling at her with love filled eyes, and help her down the last few steps.

"You look beautiful." He murmured as he stared into her eyes, not noticing the stares he was getting since he was the oldest guy there.

Hermione blushed and stared back as she replied, "Thank you. And thank you for the necklace. It's perfect. You really didn't have to. It must have cost quite a bit." She touched the snowflake pendant briefly as she spoke, making Mark's eyes dart down to the jewellery.

It was Mark's turn to blush as he shrugged and mumbled, "It's fine. You're worth every cent, Mya."

Hermione's smile grew at those words and she pulled Mark down by his jacket to kiss him firmly and lovingly. Once she pulled away, she told him, "I love you."

Mark's eyes got bigger at those words and he let out a happy chuckle and admitted, "I thought you only said it the other day because you were half asleep. Nice to know it wasn't. I love you too, beautiful."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Weasley twins and Fay, who had agreed to go to the ball with George, as they catcalled from where they stood. She took the arm that Mark offered before walking with him into the Great Hall.

"Wow!" Mark muttered, staring around at the decorated hall. "Is it always like this?"

"No." Hermione replied, staring too. "This is amazing!"

After they had finished staring, Hermione led Mark over to where she had spotted Ron and Padma. As they reached them, the champions came in. Harry was with Parvati, Cedric was with Cho, Fleur was with Roger Davies and Viktor was with one of his fan girls who looked like she was about to faint. The champions took their places on the dance floor and the music started. Hermione had to laugh at Harry's terrified face as Parvati led him through the dance. After a minute, others started to join the champions on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, love?" Mark asked, bowing slightly as he held out his hand, before staring up at Hermione with twinkling eyes. "Padfoot's been teaching me how to do the wizard style dancing. He's a very good teacher."

Hermione laughed at the thought of Sirius and Mark dancing before nodding her head happily, "I'd love to, Mark." She took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Once there, she put her hands round Mark's shoulders while he put his hands on her waist. They started to dance and Hermione had to admit that Mark was _very _good at dancing.

Hermione followed Mark's steps as they danced; giggling every time he lifted her up and spun her around. At the end of the song, everyone clapped before making their way off the dance floor. Hermione and Mark did the same, Mark's arm automatically snaking it's way round Hermione's waist, and made their way over to where Ron, Padma, Harry and Parvati were standing.

"Mark, this is Harry, Ron, Parvati and Padma. Guys, this is Mark." Hermione introduced them all, smiling up at Mark when she mentioned him.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mark grinned, shaking hands with them all.

"So _this _is Mark!" Parvati exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Wow Hermione! You never mentioned that he's good looking!"

Mark laughed deeply before staring down at Hermione, "Hey! Have you been telling them I'm ugly?"

"Course not, love!" Hermione replied, winking, before adding on. "I've never mentioned you until tonight when Cas brought the necklace to me."

"Oh yes! That was so romantic!" Parvati told Mark, her sister nodding along, before turning to towards the band. "Oh I love this song!"

Hermione's eyes brightened at the song too before she grabbed Parvati and Padma's hands, "Come on! Let's dance!"

The three girls raced to the packed dance floor and danced together, laughing and singing along to the song. After a minute or two, Hermione felt a familiar presence behind her so she left the twins to dance together and stepped back into Mark's embrace.

"You looked like you were having so much fun that I had to come join you." Mark explained in her ear as he spun her around and took her hands, following the dance moves that everyone else was doing. Hermione laughed and copied the others too, grinning happily.

Once the song finished, Mark and Hermione went to find a drink. Hermione picked up two bottles of butterbeer before passing one to Mark.

"Try this!" Hermione begged, taking a sip of her own. "What do you think of it?"

Mark took a sip then grinned, "What is this? It's amazing!"

"Butterbeer!" Hermione explained before finishing her own in a few mouthfuls. Mark copied her before they made their way back into the crowd.

Half an hour later, Mark and Hermione were stood with Harry and Ron. Parvati and Padma had been taken away by some beauxbatons boys a few minutes ago and it seemed like her best friends didn't really care. A fast paced muggle song was playing at the minute but it was one that Hermione didn't like.

Suddenly, the song changed and Hermione's eyes lit up as she recognised the opening chords. Mark seemed to recognise it too and he smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor and into his arms. The words to Aerosmith filled the hall as the two slow danced; Hermione's head resting on Mark's chest, both of their eyes closed and their hands intertwined.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

As the song came to an end, the two stopped swaying and just simply stared at each other. Hermione reached up just as Mark leaned down and the two kissed passionately, both holding onto each other tightly. After a moment, Hermione pulled away from Mark and used their intertwined hands to lead him out of the hall and down to the lake where fairies were hovering and sparkling.

Mark silently wrapped his arms round Hermione's waist and Hermione silently pulled herself closer by wrapping her arms round Mark's neck. After a few minutes, Mark broke the silence.

"I love you Hermione. So much." Mark murmured, voice thick with emotion, as he pulled away and stared down at Hermione. "I want you to know that. I know I'm a bit older than you, a _lot _older actually, but I want us to be together. Properly. I want you to be my girlfriend, not just my lover, and I want to take you out on dates and spoil you rotten. In between hunts, I mean."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and one escaped as she nodded, pressing a kiss to each of Mark's cheeks then to his jaw then finally to his lips. She pulled away to answer him properly, "I love you too, Mark. I loved Dean before, you must have realised, but he broke my heart by leaving without a goodbye. It's you I love now. And I love you so much that it hurts! I want to be your girlfriend and I want you to be my boyfriend. I know that people will scoff and insult us for the age difference but I don't care. People can think whatever they like."

Mark grinned down at her and told her, "You're amazing, you know that?" before picking her up in a hug, kissing her repeatedly. He put her down and they stared out at the lake for a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"Are you decent?" Crowley teased, eyes covered, as he appeared before he dropped his hand and became serious. "Sorry to interrupt your night but Sam needs you, Mark. The Djinn are on the move."

Hermione scowled and gripped Mark's hand as she exclaimed, "I'm coming too! I bet I can defeat the Djinn in this dress and heels better than anyone can normally!"

Crowley seemed to realise what Hermione was wearing as he winked and told her, "Blimey, princess! I've never seen you look so girly before! You look lovely!"

Hermione just glared until Crowley let out a long suffering sigh and held out his hand for her. Hermione took it with her free hand and felt her and Mark being transported by the crossroads demon.

* * *

"Finally! I was wondering – Mya?! You look... like a girl!"

Hermione glared at Sam for his comment before replying, "I should bloody well hope so since that is what I am! Now close your mouth before you catch doxies and they lay eggs!"

Sam smirked as Hermione picked up a knife and pulled out her wand before he exclaimed, "Ah there's the Mya I know! I did tell Crowley to leave you at the Ball so you can enjoy your night but I'm guessing that you didn't let him."

"You guessed correctly!" Hermione huffed before following the hunters out of the forest they had been stood in. Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from down the road so Hermione took off towards the sound. She was suddenly glad that Gwen had made her run round the compound in heels a few times so that she could run in heels whenever she needed to.

Hermione skidded to a stop outside a house and hurtled down the side path, crashing through the gate. Her breath caught as she caught sight of the man battling with something invisible.

It was Dean.

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts before whistling to get Sam's attention. The youngest Winchester came running towards her a second later. He ran towards Dean and jabbed the cure for Djinns into his brother's arm. Dean immediately stopped struggling and started to sway on the spot, making Hermione grab his arm.

Dean swayed again before fainting.

"Well... That went well!" Sam deadpanned.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

**Whoo! I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for ages! I hope you guys like it! So I've made a set on Polyvore for the Yule ball. You can find the link on my profile :D Please go look at it! :D What did you think about this chapter? We've already hit 100 reviews, which made me scream and celebrate for about half an hour when I found out by the way, so thank you! Please review some more! :D ~ Phoebe x**


	17. Fighting with Dean and Saying Goodnight

**Whoo! Thank you guys so much for the latest reviews and reads! Just a quick favour/request I want to ask of you! If any of you guys are any good at making banners or trailers (because I suck at it!), feel free to make some for me! :D PM me the link and I'll post the links on my profile so everyone can see the banners/trailers and I'll mention you in the next chapter! Thank youuu! Proper author's note at the bottom!**

Mark's arm tightened around Hermione's waist as Dean started to shift and move after half an hour of being unconscious. Within that time, they had managed to call Crowley and get him to take them and Dean back to the compound and lie Dean down on the camp bed in the living room.

"I still don't see why we can't just go back to the ball and let the others explain." Mark grumbled as Dean's eyelashes started to flutter.

"Because I need to convince Dean that this really is Sam and he's less likely to blow up if he's in shock at me being so much older." Hermione explained before stepping out Mark's embrace. "Just stay quiet for a minute."

Hermione stepped up next to Sam and crouched beside him, by Dean's makeshift bed, before resting a hand on his shoulder in support. A moment later, Dean's eyelids opened and his upside down gaze landed on them.

"Hi Dean." Sam spoke nervously, smiling sheepishly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, smiling too.

Dean let out a yell and rolled off the camp bed onto the floor with a thump. Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into peals of laughter, staggering to her feet and leaning on Gwen for support. Dean scrambled to his feet and faced her and Sam, glaring.

"Who the hell are you?! Get out of my brother's body!" Dean bellowed, starting forward towards Sam.

"Dean! Calm down!" Hermione shouted, stepping in front of Sam and holding her wand up. "It's Sam! I wouldn't have stuck by him for 6 months if he wasn't!"

Dean stared at her for a moment before realisation dawned on his face. He staggered back slightly and breathed out, "Mya?"

"Well done, smart ass." Hermione snapped but she was grinning. "Miss me?"

"What the... But you're... older!" Dean replied, looking confused, before looking her up and down. "Damn, you've grown up to be beautiful! Why are you all dressed up anyway?"

"Well what did you expect, Dean? Did you expect me to still be the 12 year old little girl that you last saw?" Hermione asked, her grin disappearing. "I'm 16 now, you jackass. And I'm meant to be at the Yule Ball in Hogwarts but I got called away because you got attacked by Djinn. You've got a lot of explaining to do. Starting with why you didn't say goodbye to me before leaving. But first... Sammy?"

Sam stepped forward, making Dean tense again, and held out his arm. Hermione pointed her wand at her bracelet and made one of the charms grow. She caught it as it fell off the bracelet, letting Dean see it was a bottle of water with a rosary in it.

"Holy Water. I also have salt and a spare knife on here." She explained to the ex-hunter as she unscrewed the lid and turned to Sam. She splashed the water over his arm, watching as nothing happened, and then did the same to herself before repeating with the salt. Next, she picked up the knife and cut Sam's forearm for him before letting him do the same to herself. When she had finished, she healed the cuts with her wand before turning back to Dean.

"That enough proof that we're who we say we are?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

Dean just nodded mutely before stumbling forward and pulling Sam into a tight hug. A minute later, Dean pulled away and dragged Hermione into a long and warm hug, laughing happily. Hermione hugged him back, giggling as he picked her up and spun her around in his arms in delight.

"I'm so sorry I left you, Mya. I missed you so much!" Dean muttered as he put her down, still holding on. "But look at you now! All grown up and looking beautiful! Who's your date for tonight? Do I need to have words with him?"

"No need. Sam, Cas and I have already had words with him." Samuel spoke up, making Dean jump then go to attack the old hunter. Hermione put a shield in front of all of the Campbells and explained to Dean what had happened.

"Crowley brought Sammy and Samuel back from hell since he's the king of Hell now. Then Samuel rounded up the last of the Campbells." Hermione admitted as she let the shield down. "All these guys are your family, Dean. They're your cousins twice removed or something. This is Gwen, the only other girl apart from me. Then that's Christian and in the corner being anti-social is Mark. They're all kinda my family too since they taught me how to be a hunter when Crowley brought me to them."

"You're a hunter?! Since when!" Dean growled, glaring at his family. "That's why I left! So you could have a normal life! And just how long have you known that Sam is alive?"

"I'm a fucking witch, Dean! I'm not going to have a normal life! That wasn't your choice to make! You should have asked me first! Or at least, said goodbye! Cas had to tell me that you had left without telling me!" Hermione shrieked back, hitting her oldest and bestest friend in the chest. "And I've known for about 6 months but Crowley told me that he brought him and Samuel back just days after Sam jumped into the pit! So go take your temper out on your brother! I want to get back to the ball! I wanted to have just _one _normal night where my date danced with me then walked me back to my room after!"

"Ah I see you've been reunited!" Crowley's voice came from behind Hermione, sounding amused. Hermione spun round and glared at the demon. "Oh alright! Get lover boy and I'll take you back to Hogwarts!"

Hermione smirked before looking into the corner and towards Mark, "Mark? You ready? I want to dance again before the ball ends."

Mark pushed off the wall and made his way over to Hermione, letting everyone see his suit, before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wait a second!" Dean exclaimed, glaring at Mark then at the arm around Hermione. "Your date is my cousin twice removed who must be about 10 years older than you?! I won't allow it!"

"You won't _allow _it?" Hermione spoke quietly but deadly, making Dean gulp. "You have no say in this Dean. You left me and broke my heart. Mark's the one who made me feel alive again and the one who's been here for me. So you can go to hell! Again!"

Mark laughed loudly before pressing a kiss to Hermione's hair. "Good girl!" He cheered, smirking at Dean. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Hermione replied before taking the arm that Crowley offered. Just before they left, Hermione spoke up again. "Oh yeah! Dean? Mark's not just my date for tonight. He's my lover and boyfriend. And guess what? I love him and he's amazing in bed!"

Crowley wisely chose that time to transport them back, leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open in surprise and fire and sadness in his eyes at the same time.

* * *

"You've been gone for an hour. The ball ends in 20 minutes." Crowley explained once Hermione and Mark had let go of him.

"Thanks Crowley. I really do owe you one." Hermione admitted as she squeezed the Demon's arm. "I'll call Cas to come and pick Mark up so that you can get back to whatever it was that you were doing."

Hermione turned and pulled Mark back into the Great Hall. Mark was still chuckling at her parting words to Dean when they found Harry and Ron sat where they had left them.

"There you are! Where the bloody hell have you two been?" Ron asked before pulling a face. "No. I don't want to know."

Hermione giggled before hitting the redhead in the arm. "Ron! Nothing like that! Sam needed help and we had a little family reunion with Dean. He didn't approve of my choice in boyfriend."

Harry blinked before replying, "Er... Oh. So you two _are _together then? Good. Because Romilda Vane came over and asked who – and I quote here – 'the dishy older blonde was that was Granger's date.' And asked whether he was just your date or you were actually together. I told her that you were together so that she wouldn't flirt all night with you."

Mark laughed and shook his head before nodding to the two boys, "Thanks for telling her that. If you hadn't, I would have had a little girl following me all night when I all I want to do is spend it with Mya."

"You do realise she's in the same year as Hermione, right?" Ron asked, frowning.

Mark shook his head, "Yes but Hermione's a year older because of the time turner isn't she? Plus, Mya's got the heart, mind and soul of a 20 year old woman. Not to mention the body!"

"Ok! That's enough!" Ron interrupted, covering his ears. "I don't need to hear about my best friend's body, thanks."

"That's a shame." Mark growled into Hermione's ear, tightening his grip on her waist. "Because it's a fantastic body! But at least that means I can keep you all to myself!"

Hermione shivered at the words before murmuring back, "Screw the last dance. We're getting out of here." She turned to her best friends and told them, "We're gonna leave now. See you in the morning!"

Mark almost dragged her out of the hall and Hermione heard Ron tell Harry, "_Now _they're off to do something that I don't want to hear about!"

Hermione giggled as she flipped them off as she left, making sure that no teachers saw, before pulling Mark down an empty corridor. As soon as they were alone, Mark pushed her into the wall and attacked her lips with his roughly.

"We need to move!" Hermione managed to gasp out in between Mark's demanding kisses. "One of the teachers will see us."

"Where?" Mark asked as he pinned her to the wall, gripping her waist so tightly that Hermione knew there was going to be bruises in the morning. She didn't care though.

Hermione shoved Mark off her long enough to open a door to an unused classroom and check there was no one else in it. She turned back to Mark and slowly walked backwards into the classroom, pulling her lover and boyfriend in with her by his tie with mischief filled eyes that were also darkened with lust.

"This will do." Hermione told him, locking the door with her wand and pushing Mark into it before going in for another kiss.

* * *

"Well while I admit that you looked gorgeous tonight in that dress, I have to say that I like you better without it on."

Hermione giggled at Mark's comment as they slowly walked towards Gryffindor common room, their hands intertwined and swinging slightly as they moved.

"Of course you do!" Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled none the less when Mark lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of hers softly.

"But seriously... You look beautiful tonight Mya. Thank you for agreeing to be my date and agreeing to be my girlfriend." Mark said seriously and quietly as they paused outside the common room. He lifted a hand to Hermione's cheek and stroked it with the pad of his thumb gently before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, love-filled kiss before telling her, "I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

Hermione blushed before responding to Mark's kiss just as sweetly before replying with, "Goodnight, Mark."

Mark waited for Hermione to say the password before dropping her hand and kissing her once more and letting her go. Just before the portrait shut, however, Mark grabbed it and opened it again to call to Hermione, who was half way across the crowded common room, in his deep, American accent, "I love you Mya! Merry Christmas!"

Hermione laughed as everyone fell quiet at the shout before calling back, with a huge smile, "I love you too Mark! Merry Christmas!"

Mark nodded before letting the portrait swing close and leaving Hermione with questions about the blonde man who she loved from her housemates.

**There you go guys! Another chapter! Next chapter will have some Hermione/ Dean stuff and Hermione hunting (the researching, staying in motels, pretending to be FBI etc.) for the first time with both Sam and Dean! :D Remember! If you want to do a banner/trailer for me for this fanfic, read the top Author's note! Thank you in advance to you guys who R & R! This chapter is dedicated to Peter and Charlie Saunders who died in a skiing accident this week. I know Charlie and Peter's family and I want them to know that my thoughts are with them. RIP Peter and Charlie ~ Phoebe x**


	18. Silver Daggers and Broken Hearts

**Wow. This chapter made me really emotional! I'm sorry it took me forever to update. This chapter is over 6000 words long though to make up for it. There's three outfits for this chapter. I've mentioned in the chapter which outfits Hermione's wearing when and they're the outfits under the chapter 18 heading on my profile :). I hope you like this chapter. Please read on and don't forget to review! Oh and to make me a banner/trailer! :) ~ Phoebe x**

* * *

It was snowing when Hermione left Hogwarts the next day. However, when she arrived at the compound, she noticed it wasn't snowing in America. She thanked God that Crowley had been telling the truth when asked about the weather just a few minutes before when he picked her up since Hermione was wearing high heeled boots. **(Outfit 1)**

"See? I was telling the truth!" Crowley pointed out smugly, dusting down his suit for no reason.

"For once." Hermione shot back before waving to him. "Bye Crowley."

"Well!" Crowley mock exclaimed. "I know when I'm not wanted!"

The demon disappeared so Hermione headed towards the large building where she knew everyone would be. She knocked on the door and the low voices from behind it fell silent.

"Oi! Let me in, you bastards!" She complained, knocking again, before doing her leather jacket up to keep her warmer. "You still haven't got me a key yet! I'll kick the door in! 3...2..."

She heard a low chuckle before the sound of a key being turned and a bolt being pulled across was heard. A second later, Mark's face appeared as he pulled the door open.

"Morning Beautiful. Aren't you in a good mood, today?" He asked, grinning, before pulling her in for a quick kiss. He stepped back and let Hermione enter the room.

"Well I might have been in a better mood if _someone _hadn't sent Crowley at 4am in the morning to tell me I was needed." Hermione retorted, glaring at Sam who just shrugged. "Well you lucky bitches have got me until the end of the Christmas holidays now."

Hermione suddenly realised there was more people in the room than the day before. A smile lit up her face and she bounded over to their visitors, pulling Mark over with her.

"Hello!" Hermione grinned, sticking her hand out to the woman in front of her. "I'm Hermione. You must be Lisa and this must be Ben! Sorry about the swearing. I didn't realise we had a kid with us."

The woman, who looked to be in her early 20's, nodded before shaking her hand and replying, "That's alright. I've heard a lot about you from Dean, Hermione. Say hello Ben."

The little kid, Ben, must have only been 5 or 6 at the most. He peeked shyly up at Hermione from behind his mother's legs before waving shyly and whispering, "Hello."

Hermione's heart melted at the cute kid and she let go of Mark's hand to sink to her knees and hold her hands out to Ben so he could take them, "Hello Ben. It's nice to meet you. I can do magic. Would you like to see some?"

Ben looked up at his mother, who nodded encouragingly, before taking Hermione's hands. Hermione got to her feet and led Ben to the middle of the room, pulling her wand out as she went.

"Whoa! I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside of school!" Dean exclaimed, frowning.

"You mean you can actually do magic?" Lisa asked, gaping.

Hermione laughed slightly before answering them both, "I can in America, we found out. And yes I can, Lisa. I'm a witch but don't worry. I don't hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it."

Hermione turned back to Ben before flicking her wand and saying firmly, "_Cantu Bullae!"_

A bubble appeared out of the end of her wand and as Hermione moved her wand around, more bubbles appeared. After a second the bubbles began to change colour whilst floating around Ben and Hermione, who were both sat on the floor.

Ben watched the bubbles with awe and wonder before looking at Hermione with happiness.

"Why don't you pop one, Ben?" Hermione suggested so the little boy reached up and popped a green bubble.

"_Green!"_

Ben jumped slightly as the bubble sang out it's colour as it burst before he giggled with happiness and got to his feet, popping as many bubbles as he could.

"_Red!"_

"_Blue!"_

"_Green!"_

"_Pink!"_

"_Blue!"_

"_Blue!"_

"_Blue!"_

Hermione laughed as Ben decided to pop all the blue bubbles in a row whilst laughing with joy. After a few minutes, Hermione stopped making bubbles and vanished the rest away.

"That's enough for now, kid." Hermione told Ben, who looked disappointed, "I'll show you more later."

Ben nodded happily before running back over to Lisa who was grinning at Hermione, mouthing 'thank you' to her.

Hermione just shrugged before turning back to the Campbells and Winchesters.

"How come you never do things like that for me, when _I _ask you to show me magic?" Mark grumbled, folding his arms. "You always use a hex or curse on me and it's usually an irritating or painful one."

"Because you're an ass." Hermione replied, smiling, as Samuel helped her up off the floor. She made her way over and pressed a kiss to Mark's jaw as she answered, grinning.

"Yeah but I'm your ass, remember?" Mark told her, grinning back.

"I try not to." Hermione retorted, folding her arms like Mark.

"Alright you two!" Gwen spoke up from where she was watching their verbal fight, rolling her eyes, before turning to Dean and Lisa. "They're always like this. Once they get started, there's no stopping them. So you have to catch them and tell them off. They can go on for hours."

"It's gotten worse since they've started sleeping together because it usually ends up with them having-"

"Alright! Let's remember we have a kiddie here with us!" Mark interrupted Christian, glaring at his cousin as his cheeks turned a faint pink. Hermione had flushed too, annoyed that the hunter was talking about her sex life in front of Dean, who had always been overprotective of her and now looked like he wanted to kill her boyfriend, and Lisa, who she barely knew.

To change the subject, Hermione turned to Sam and Samuel and asked, "So what are we doing about this djinn and Ben and Lisa?"

Dean answered for them, "We're taking them to Bobby's."

* * *

"Cas is being a pain in the ass." Hermione grumbled as she got out of the passenger seat of Mark's car, staring towards Bobby's house. "He won't answer. So either he's avoiding us because he knows Dean will kill him for not coming to get him or he's busy in heaven."

"I'm guessing the former." Christian told her as he and Gwen got out of the back of the car, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder. "Your angel has never liked confrontation."

"Tell me about it!" Hermione sighed before taking Mark's hand in one hand and her rucksack with the other. She led the other three over to Bobby's door where Sam, Samuel, Dean, Lisa and Ben were already waiting. Dean was knocking the door just as they reached them.

"Aw Dammit." Were the first words Bobby spoke after he opened the door and realised who was there.

"It's good to see you too Bobby." Dean replied sarcastically, entering the house and stopping in the hallway. "It's been a while."

"If you're here, something's wrong." Bobby stated before nodding at Hermione. "Good to see you Mya."

"Alright, Uncle Bobby?" Hermione grinned, kissing the old hunter's cheek as she passed him. "Is Padfoot still here?"

"Course I am, Mya!" Sirius appeared in the doorway, grinning. "Why wouldn't I be? Did something happen?"

"Uh, Harry might be in the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione admitted, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Sirius exclaimed, paling, but he couldn't continue because Dean cut across him.

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben." Dean introduced the two behind him, smiling.

"Hi." Lisa waved, giving a half smile, whilst Ben just stared up at Bobby.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two." Bobby admitted before telling them, "Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken but there's plenty to read. Just don't touch the decor. Assume everything's loaded."

Lisa nodded and picked up Ben, carrying him upstairs. At that moment, Sam and the Campbells walked in with all the luggage.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sam." Bobby nodded back before his eyes fell on the rest of the group. "Campbells. Hermione's boyfriend."

"You told him?!" Hermione groaned, glaring at the family.

"Hey, he turned up with Padfoot just as Mark was telling us that you two were going to the Ball together!" Gwen raised her hands in defence. "They just popped in just as Mark says 'I'm taking Mya to the Yule Ball.' Mark got one hell of a bruise from the punch that Bobby landed."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dean exclaimed, looking seriously pissed off. "You knew? You knew Sam was alive."

"Yeah." Bobby shrugged, not looking sorry at all.

"How long?!" Dean asked, glaring.

Sirius decided to intervene at that point, "Why don't you lot come in to the front room while these three have an emotional family reunion, huh?"

"Sounds like a good idea Padfoot." Hermione nodded, snatching up Mark's hand. "Come on guys. You got any beer?"

The group hurried into the living room just as Dean started yelling about what he had gone through in the previous year. Sirius came into the room with his wand out, levitating a dozen beers. He set them down on the table and everyone took a bottle each.

"Now, tell me about this tournament." Sirius told Hermione, frowning.

* * *

By the time that Dean had stopped yelling, came in, got a beer and left again, Hermione had finished telling Sirius what had happened at Hogwarts.

"Damn, your school isn't exactly safe." Christian muttered as Sam and Bobby came in, sat down and drained their beers within seconds.

"That bad, huh?" Hermione asked the two before answering Chris, "Yeah tell me about it. And that's only this year."

"You'll have to tell us sometime." Mark told her, squeezing her shoulders with the arm that was resting on them.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Bobby growled before answering Hermione's earlier question. "Yes, that bad. Idjit. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have been a bit more prepared then."

"Sorry Bobby." Hermione mumbled, looking down. Her uncle could always make her feel 11 years old again.

"You should be." Bobby muttered before relaxing slightly. "He's talking to Lisa. Saying goodbye I reckon."

A few minutes later, Dean walked in. He had the tell tale signs that he had been crying but no one said anything about it. He lifted his eyes and scanned the room, eyes tightening at the sight of Mark's arm around Hermione's shoulders, before coming to a stop on Sirius.

"You. I know you." Dean admitted, leaning against the doorframe.

"Dean this is Sirius. He's Harry's godfather. Your dad knew him, Remus Lupin and James Potter, Harry's dad. You might know him as Padfoot." Hermione explained.

Dean thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. "You're the one that can turn into a dog!"

Sirius laughed before turning into his animagus and turning back. "That would be me. Nice to see you again, Dean."

"Man, I haven't seen you in years! It's gotta be over 10 years!" Dean exclaimed, stepping forward and shaking Sirius' hand. "How have you been?"

"Well apart from being framed for murder, thrown in jail for 12 years, escaping to catch the real criminal and having to run to America when I couldn't, I've been fine. How about you?" Padfoot said all this with a light tone and a sparkle in his eye but Hermione could see the anger and annoyance in his face.

Dean stared for a moment before laughing slightly and admitting, "I'm good. Been hunting the supernatural, living like a normal man for a year then finding out my brother isn't dead. Same old, same old."

Sirius barked out a laugh before picking up his beer and taking a seat again.

"So!" Dean said, "What's the plan?"

"The djinn won't come out until they see you and Sam again. We're gonna have to go back to your house." Hermione pointed out.

"And this is why I love you." Mark sighed, grinning, before his smile faltered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione asked before everything went dark.

When Hermione shot up it was to see Sirius putting his wand away, looking sheepish. It was dark now and she was surrounded by the Campbells, all looking a little worse for wear.

"You knocked me out?!" Hermione screeched, getting to her feet. "How dare you!"

Sirius raised his hands in defence and pointed at Bobby, "He told me to."

Hermione rounded on Bobby but he just glared back and told her, "This had nothing to do with you, Mya. You wouldn't have left the boys' sides and we needed to use them as bait and you woulda got yourself killed. I'm sorry for knocking you out but I'm not sorry for keeping you safe."

Hermione, realising it was no use arguing, just sighed and took Mark's hand. "Let's just go home. I need a good night's sleep and some food."

Mark agreed and they walked out to see Dean driving away. Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Hermione mumbled as she and Mark reached Sam.

Sam hugged her round the shoulders before admitting, "No."

* * *

"Detective?" Sam spoke from behind the detective, making him jump slightly. Hermione smirked before rearranging her face into a friendly mask. It was her first time pretending to be FBI and she was planning on being the best actress she could be. **(Outfit 2)**

The detective turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I'm Agent Hill and this is my partner, Agent James. FBI." Sam introduced them, pulling out his FBI ID.

Hermione did the same with a smile and a confident, "Hi."

The detective's eyes widened before nodding, "What can you do for you two?"

"We're here about the murders and the missing child. There have been 4 similar killings and kidnappings like this in the past month and the FBI got involved." Hermione explained, pushing her blazer sleeves up slightly as she spoke. "Where'd you find the bodies?"

"We found the parents upstairs. Pretty brutal." The detective admitted, shaking his head in horror.

"Break in?" Sam guessed, glancing at Hermione.

"No. The alarm never went off!" The detective answered, pointing at the alarm system.

Hermione frowned before asking, "Any leads on the baby?"

"None yet, unfortunately." The detective admitted, rubbing his neck in annoyance.

Sam frowned as well before asking more questions, "So what do you think? Think it's okay? Alive?"

"I did yesterday." The detective mumbled before shaking his head in sadness.

"Thank you for your time, detective." Hermione smiled, shaking his hand. "We'll let you know if we hear anything and you'll do the same, right?"

"Of course." The detective smiled unwillingly, unable to resist the charm that Hermione used.

Sam and Hermione walked up to the house but Hermione paused by the door, "I'm gonna head back to the Compound. I bet Samuel is throwing that laptop at the wall by now. Ring me if you need anything or have any questions."

* * *

"Hermione, how good are you at parenting?"

Hermione frowned at the random question from Sam as she stared at the phone that was on speakerphone.

"Uh, I looked after my next door neighbour's kid once to make some money and Ben seemed to like me." She replied as she brushed her hair, batting away Mark every time he kissed her shoulder and tried to lure her back into bed. "Why? Because when I said ring me if you have any questions, that weren't the type I was thinking about."

"Because I might have kidnapped a baby and I don't know what to do." Sam admitted, making Mark stop his attempts and speak up.

"What the hell, man? Why have you kidnapped a kid?"

Hermione heard Sam sigh before he answered, "Hello Mark. I wondered whether you were there or not. I thought you were helping Samuel, Mya? Never mind! The... whatever it is... is taking the babies and I managed to grab this one. I'm getting Dean to come help since he's been looking after Ben but you're a girl, Mya. You're probably a natural at this."

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting up, ignoring Mark's grumbles, and using her wand to switch her pyjamas for her casual clothes. She picked the phone up in her hand and asked, "Where are you?"

* * *

**(Outfit 3)**

Hermione arrived just as Dean put his duffle bag in the boot. Crowley dropped her off and left again, muttering about being pulled away from a deal, so Hermione walked straight over.

"I take it you haven't killed the kid yet, then?" Hermione asked, making Dean turn around and Sam half smile.

"No!" Dean replied, sounding affronted, before turning back to Sam, "So what do we know about this thing?"

"Well, uh, it was fast and it freaked when I cut it with silver." Sam admitted, shrugging.

"Alright, so that narrows it down to..." Dean trailed off, thinking.

"A ghoul maybe?" Hermione suggested, sitting on the hood of Sam's car. "A zombie, a shifter? Or about a dozen other things!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Sam muttered before hitting her legs lightly. "Get off the car, Mya!"

"Fine!" Hermione pouted, leaping off.

"Well I don't recall seeing babynapping in the profiles." Dean pointed out, making Hermione snort in amusement.

"Well let's just get out of here." Hermione suggested, climbing into the back seat with the baby. "Aw, aren't you a little cutie?"

"Don't get too attached, Mya." Sam reminded her which made her scowl at him.

"You invited me along so I could help look after the baby, Samuel Winchester. This is me looking after it. Got it?" She asked, pulling at his hair sharply from her seat.

"OW! Jeez! Ok woman!" Sam exclaimed, holding his head where she had pulled the hair. "How does Mark put up with you?!"

"Very easily if I offer him-"

"Let's remember we have a baby with us!" Dean cut off Hermione, looking slightly green. "And me. Let's remember we have me with us. I'd rather not hear about your activities with Mark."

"Your loss!" Hermione replied, grinning.

Dean just rolled his eyes before turning to the baby and telling it, "Well feel free to speak up if you know anything, kid."

* * *

Hermione picked up a few pairs of pyjamas for the baby, cooing at the said baby that sat on her hip. The baby giggled at her as they made their way down the aisle towards the boys who were picking up the necessities needed for babies. Hermione put the baby in the seat in the trolley and put the pyjamas in the basket part of the trolley, listening to her boys argue and banter between themselves.

"Alright we gotta get going. There's gonna be waterworks in like T-minus ten." Dean told the two of them so Sam pushed the trolley quickly while Hermione and Dean darted after him, throwing things into the trolley. They just reached the tills when the baby started to scream. Everyone started to look so Dean tried to get the baby to stop.

After a few minutes, Sam burst out to him, "Everyone's looking at us like we're child abusers! Feed it! What does it want?"

"I have!" Dean growled. "I don't know! Do I look like I speak baby?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Dean out the way before unstrapping the baby and lifting it into her arms. She started to rock it gently when an elderly lady came up.

"Oh dear! What's wrong with... what's his name?" She asked.

"Bobby." Dean said.

"John." Sam spoke at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes before saving their asses, "His name's Bobby John."

"Oh well then, Bobby John!" The woman cooed, going to take the baby, now named Bobby John, out of Hermione's arms. "Come here and let's see if we can figure out what's wrong!"

Hermione immediately had a bad feeling about giving Bobby John up so she tightened her grip on the baby and pulled away slightly, "Oh no, it's ok ma'am. My boyfriend and I are able to look after our son. Isn't that right, babe?"

She took Dean's hand and gave him a meaningful glance, still rocking Bobby John who had quietened down. Dean was staring at the screens behind Hermione but jumped when she took his hand. He just nodded and moved in front of the two, shielding them from the old woman.

"Oh but I love babies! May I hold him?" The woman asked, smiling.

Dean held his arm out and said coldly, "You take one more step old woman and I stab you in the neck!"

"Dean!" Hermione gasped. Sure the old lady was getting annoying and she could do with a slap, then again that might land the three of them and little Bobby John in handcuffs so that probably wasn't the best idea, but she didn't deserve to be stabbed.

Dean jerked his thumb to the screens behind him and Sam and Hermione both turned to see the old woman's eyes flashing.

She was a shape shifter.

"Actually, feel free to threaten her." Hermione growled before having an idea.

She screamed.

Loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO KILL MY BABY?!"

The shop flew into a panic at Hermione's words so Hermione took it as the perfect excuse to run.

"Let's go!" Hermione shrieked, keeping hold of Bobby John. "Boys! The bags!"

The three shot out of the shop, Hermione keeping a tight grip on the baby, and had almost made it to the car when Hermione's arm was caught by the shapeshifter. Hermione didn't think about it. She just rammed her elbow back into the old woman's face, ignoring the pain that ignited in her elbow, until the woman let go with a yell.

Sam's car screeched to a halt in front of her and the back door opened to reveal Dean sitting in the back. Hermione dived into the car on top of Dean, landing on her back so Bobby John wasn't hurt.

"Go! Go! Go!" Dean roared. The car was moving before Dean had even finished shutting the back door.

"Nice distraction Mya." Dean panted, helping her up and taking Bobby John so that she could move over. Once she was in the middle, Dean passed her the baby then got in the front while Hermione strapped Bobby John in.

"Thanks. I knew it would cause a panic or give us an excuse to run." Hermione shrugged, making funny faces at Bobby John who was grizzling. "Come on kid! Go to sleep! Look! What's this?"

Hermione dug out a soft toy from one of the bags in the back and gave it to Bobby John who immediately shut up. Hermione sighed in relief before relaxing into her seat.

"Alright, we need to get off the road. Keep Bobby John here safe. Figure this thing out." Dean pointed out.

* * *

"Ok, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still!"

Hermione and Sam laughed as Dean attempted to bribe the baby while he changed him. Eventually he got him changed and rocked him gently while humming Smoke On The Water.

"Dean, you're gonna make him cranky again." Sam told him, rolling his eyes.

"No, I think its working." Hermione muttered with eyes wide as Bobby John quietened down. She got up and stood by Dean's side to sing along to his humming.

"_Smoke on the water and fire in the sky... Smoke on the water..._" Hermione sang the words of the song she knew so well, grinning at Dean who was grinning too. Bobby John fell silent so Dean moved forward towards the crib in the corner.

"Ok Bobby John. If I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" Dean asked, laying the baby in the crib. Bobby John went straight off to sleep.

"Night kid." Hermione whispered, leaning over to kiss Bobby John's head, before moving away to sit on one of the beds in the room.

"You know, you two make awesome parents." Sam admitted, looking between the two. "I mean, I always thought you two would get together once Hermione grew up but now Mya has Mark and you have Lisa, Dean... But you two would still make awesome parents even if you aren't together."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up in a blush and saw Dean had had the same reaction. What the hell was wrong with Sam? Hell had seriously screwed him up, even if he had only been down there for a day or two, because the old Sam would never have been so tactless.

"You know, this is my first real case," Hermione spoke up, trying to change the subject. "Before I would just be brought in for the chases and attacks. This is my first FBI faking, motel staying, researching _and _catching case."

"Really? We should celebrate!" Dean grinned, going to the fridge and bringing out three beers. Hermione rolled her eyes but took the one he offered her, grinning.

"Cheers!" She laughed, clinking her bottle against theirs. "I told you I'd be hunting with you one day, Dean!"

Dean rolled his eyes as he finished his bottle before pouring himself some whiskey. At that moment, Sam shot up.

"Crap! How did I miss this?! This house on Elm? Daddy wasn't living at home when mommy was killed and baby taken. What do you say we go have a chat with him?" Sam explained, getting to his feet.

"I say let's." Dean agreed, getting up too. At that moment though, he spotted the crib. He glanced at Hermione and Sam before sighing and waving his hand. "You two go! I'll look after Bobby John!"

"You sure, Dean?" Sam asked, putting his blazer on.

"Unless you got a badge for Bobby John, yeah I'm sure." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione groaned and looked up at Sam from her seat, "Sammy! I don't wanna get dressed up! It'll take me ages anyway to sort my hair out. You just go. You'll be back before I've even finished doing my hair. You're better at it than me anyway."

Sam sighed before nodding, walking out the door. There was silence for a moment before Dean spoke up.

"You know you could have used your wand to do your hair, right?"

"I know. But Sam doesn't, does he?" Hermione winked before lying down on the bed, sighing.

After a few moments, the bed sank down at the end so Hermione guessed Dean had sat down on it. She was proved right a moment later when he spoke.

"Mya?"

"Yeah?" Hermione answered, sitting up.

"I really _am_ sorry for leaving. I thought I was doing the right thing." Dean mumbled, fiddling with the charm on his necklace.

"Oh Dean!" Hermione sighed, crawling over to him and wrapping her arms round him. "It's ok. I forgive you. If you can forgive me for being such a bitch when we found you the other day."

"Course I can!" Dean told her, smiling, before hugging him back. "Oh and I suppose I'm ok with you and Mark. As long as I can beat him up whenever he makes you cry!"

Hermione laughed happily before nodding, "Sure Dean. I'll let you do that."

Dean hesitated before asking, "Do you really think that would have happened? Us being together, I mean."

Hermione flushed again before admitting, "I used to wish it would. I had a crush on you, ya know? It was just before I left for my first year of Hogwarts that I realised I did. I kept it all the way through to when Cas told me you had left without saying goodbye. That broke my heart. It took Mark forever to get me to get over it. We weren't together then but he was the one that I was closest to at the Compound, apart from Sam of course. To be honest, I was still getting over it when we started sleeping together. I don't know when I got over you and started loving Mark but I realised I had and did when Mark admitted his feelings for me. Of course, he thought I was asleep at the time the coward."

"Wow." Dean mumbled, lacing their hands together like he used to before he left. The small action made Hermione beam. "I'm sorry I didn't realise Mya. Of course, I didn't see you much after those three weeks at Bobby's after your first year but still. I wouldn't have done anything about it at that point, of course. You were too young. Maybe if I hadn't been such a dick and ran off, it might have been me taking you to The Yule Ball instead of Mark."

"Well we can't change the past now." Hermione sighed, resting her head on Dean's shoulder. "I wouldn't change it if I could, I think. Else I would have never met the Campbells and I would have never fallen in love with Mark. And you. You wouldn't have lived with Lisa and you love her now, don't you?"

"I suppose." Dean sighed, resting his head on top of hers. "You know how hard it is for me to trust and love people. I _think _I love Lisa. I definitely like her a lot. Then there's Ben. I definitely love that kid."

"He _is _impossible to resist, isn't he?" Hermione laughed. They sat there in silence, hands intertwined and leaning on each other while they embraced the knowledge that they were back to normal again. Back to 'Hermione&Dean' instead of just Hermione and Dean. There wasn't much difference between the two ways but the two friends knew the differences and knew they were back to how they were before.

At that moment, Bobby John started to cry. Dean got up, picked up his drink and made his way over.

"What's up kid?" He asked, smiling down at the baby. After a moment of thinking, he stuck his finger in his drink then let Bobby John suck his finger. Bobby John calmed down immediately. Dean grinned down at the baby. "It's good isn't it?"

"DEAN!"

Oh yeah. They were definitely back to normal.

* * *

Dean and Hermione stared at the baby, eyes widened comically. Dean's phone started to ring so Hermione answered it while Dean kept staring at the baby.

"Hey guys?" Sam asked from the phone. "The baby... His dad's-"

"A shape shifter?" Hermione interrupted, still staring at the baby with shock. "Yeah we just figured that one out too."

Dean picked Bobby John up who was crying with his new, black face, which matched the baby on the diaper bag, screwed up in distress.

Hermione put the phone down on Sam just as there was a knock at the door then a shout.

"Manager! Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes thank you!" Hermione called, throwing a towel at Dean so he could clean up Bobby John.

"There's been a few complaints. Mind opening the door, ma'am?" The manager called back.

"Sorry. This really isn't a good time. I just got out the shower!" Hermione lied, trying to shush the baby.

The person behind the door wouldn't give up though since they started to rattle the doorknob. Dean and Hermione traded glances before Dean put Bobby John back in the crib and the two crept to the door and stood by the side of it. Dean pulled out his knife so Hermione did the same. Dean seemed surprised to see the knife that he had got her years ago.

"You still have that?" He whispered as the doorknob started to turn slowly.

"Course I do. I take it everywhere. It hasn't failed me yet either. It's even been between Crowley's ribs even though it did nothing." Hermione admitted, smirking. "I have a spare one in my shoe."

"Good girl!" Dean whisper-exclaimed before the door flew open. The shape shifter, who was posing as a police officer now, stepped in to the room with his eyes locked on the crib. Dean jumped forward and two started to grapple. Hermione kicked the shape shifter's legs out from underneath him and managed to slice his cheek. The shape shifter howled in pain before pushing both her and Dean away. Hermione rolled and ended up by the crib. She scrambled to her feet and pulled Bobby John in to her arms.

"Give me the baby. He belongs with his father." The shape shifter told them, holding his arms out.

"Please don't take him!" Hermione cried, pulling the baby closer to her. "Please just leave him alone. He doesn't deserve this. Let me keep him! Please!"

As she pleaded, Hermione realised that this scene must have been similar to the one that happened all those years ago between Lily Evans and Voldemort apart from Voldemort wanted to kill Harry and not take him away. Hermione suddenly felt a rush of affection, pride and respect for the woman she had never met and never would for she now knew how it felt to plead for a poor, innocent baby to be left alone.

_Lily didn't give in and hand Harry over, so neither will I with Bobby John! _Hermione thought to herself, standing tall and holding her knife out in front of her with one hand and Bobby John with the other. _She made the right decision and so am I!_

While she had been thinking, Dean had attacked the shape shifter again. He had just been thrown into the wall. Hermione stepped back as the shifter made his way towards her and the baby before holding her knife out in front of her.

"Come and get him." She challenged the shifter coldly, "I dare you."

The shifter halted for a second before smirking and taking another step forward. Suddenly, his body jerked forward and he fell forward onto his face to reveal Sam behind him with a gun in his hand.

"He's dead." Sam announced before helping Dean up. "Come on. We need to get out of here."

"Well Damn." Dean commented, looking down at the shifter who was bleeding all over the carpet. "There goes our deposit."

* * *

Hermione grinned as she entered the compound's main building to see Christian, Mark and Gwen. Mark smiled at her and silently made his way over to her to hug her tightly and kiss her briefly.

"I'm okay Mark." Hermione told him quietly, leaning her forehead against his gently. "I promise. That shifter nearly got me when we were running but I elbowed it in the nose. Think I broke it too."

"That's my girl." Mark replied, smiling, before kissing her nose and smirking when she giggled slightly.

"Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" Gwen mocked as she stared at the baby in Dean's arms.

"Gwen!" Hermione warned without looking away from Mark's face and eyes.

Dean must have been giving her a look too because she huffed and exclaimed, "I'm kidding Dean! Relax."

Mark let go of Hermione and made his way over to look at the baby too, pulling Hermione over too.

"What? You got something to say? No? Well alright, you just stand there and think at me." Dean snapped at Mark.

"Dean!" Hermione warned him in the same voice that she had warned Gwen. "I know you're tired and on edge but stop snapping else I'll snap back."

Dean looked down before muttering, "Sorry. But I don't like this."

Hermione tuned out the Campbells, Sam and Dean arguing until Samuel called Christian's name. She listened in then.

"Christian! Still no luck on the baby front for you and Arlene?" Samuel asked the married hunter, turning to him.

"Not yet, no." Christian admitted, rubbing his neck.

"But you want one?"

"Course we do, Samuel."

"Wait! Hold on!" Dean interrupted them as he realised what was happening.

"It's ok Dean. It's alright." Samuel told him with Hermione agreeing by nodding. Samuel turned to Christian again and handed him Bobby John. "Congratulations! It's a boy! ... Sometimes."

Hermione had to laugh at that. Even Mark let out a little chuckle while he squeezed her waist.

"Congrats, Chris!" Hermione grinned, stepping forward. "I can't wait to hear the 'Birds and the Bees' talk when he/she is old enough."

Christian groaned but he was laughing too when he said, "The crap I do for this family."

Dean started to argue when dogs started barking. Hermione snatched Bobby John out of Christian's hands and pulled Sam and Dean down in to the panic room.

They heard fighting above them just as Bobby John started to grizzle.

"C'mon kid. You have to be quiet." Dean groaned, taking the baby.

"MARK!"

Hermione's head shot up at the shout.

"Hermione I'm sure he's-"

Hermione didn't stay to hear the rest of Dean's words. She whipped her wand out and headed for the door. At that moment, though, the shape shifter appeared as Samuel. Hermione ducked as the door was pulled off its hinges before she was grabbed and thrown towards the stairs. Hermione winced as her head collided with the bottom step but clambered to her feet just in time to see the shape shifter take Bobby John and leave, pushing her out the way again. Hermione ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain in her head and the blood that covered her from where she had cracked her head open, and entered the main room.

"NO!"

Hermione's scream attracted the attention of the other hunters but she only had eyes for her lover and boyfriend on the floor. She stumbled to Mark's side and collapsed next to him, shaking him roughly.

"Wake up you idjit!" She cried, pulling him into her arms and shaking him more.

"Hermione, he snapped his neck." Samuel spoke from where he was standing, his voice full of emotion. "He's... He's gone."

"Don't say that!" Hermione cried but she knew it was true. She leaned over her lover's body as sobs racked her body and tears fell onto his pale face. "Please wake up Mark. I _love _you! You can't be dead!"

"Come on Hermione. Up you get." Dean touched her shoulder as he spoke but Hermione just shrugged it off before going back to staring at Mark.

"Hermione! I felt extreme grief! What's wrong?! Oh."

Not even Cas' voice could stop Hermione from staring at her boyfriend's face. She replied to him though as she stared, "He's gone Cas. Mark's dead."

Dean started to question Cas on where he had been but Cas just ignored him and sank down next to Hermione to pull her into a half hug so that she could still keep hold of Mark.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am." He spoke quietly but truthfully.

"C-Can't you bring him back?" Hermione asked, wiping at her tears.

"No. I can't." Cas admitted, making Hermione's heart fall even deeper than it already had.

"I thought you'd say that." Hermione choked out before breaking down again, hiding her face in Cas' chest. "It _hurts _Cas. So much. Please make it stop."

"I can't Hermione." Cas told her and Hermione looked up to see tears in Cas' eyes and on his cheeks.

"I wish I could but the hurting and the grief and the caring is what makes you human. It's what makes you _alive. _I can't take that away from you. No matter how much you cry, plead or hate me, I won't make you stop being human. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head before whispering, "I know Cas. It's okay." She wiped away her tears, ignoring the new ones that fell, before pushing Cas away. "Can you go and get a pyre ready outside, Cas? Mark was a hunter so he's getting a proper hunter's funeral."

Cas nodded and disappeared before appearing again a second later. "It's ready." He told her before telling her, "I can heal all the cuts and bruises on him if you like, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head before explaining, "He died fighting just like he wanted. I'm not going to remove the evidence of that."

She leaned down and closed Mark's eyes before kissing each of his eyelids. She kissed his nose then both of his cheeks before finally pressing her trembling lips to his. "Goodbye Mark. I love you_. So much_."

She raised her wand and levitated Mark out the door and followed his body, with the others following her. She rested his body on the pyre before bowing her head for a moment. The others did the same and there was silence for a minute before Hermione raised her wand again.

"_Incendio!"_

Bright flames shot from Hermione's wand and the pyre caught alight. Hermione's tears started up again as she watched Mark, _her _Mark, turn into nothing but ash.

It was all too much for her.

Her heart hurt too much for it to be possible.

Her mind was numb with pain.

Hermione was broken.


	19. Being Strong and Meeting Balthazar

"Where can I get a witness?"

"Officer Ed Colfax." Hermione answered Dean's question from behind him, making him and Sam jump. "Hatch's partner."

"H-Hermione?" Dean asked, hand over his heart. "Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack. What are you doing here? How did you get in here so quietly?"

"Helping out on the case and I apparated in. I've been working on my apparating skills with Padfoot for the past couple of days and I've got it down so that I can silently apparate." Hermione explained, shrugging. She was in her FBI outfit again but she had a clipboard with her so she could pretend to be the boys' note taker since FBI agents usually only came in pairs and not threes. She had heard about the case that Sam was working in Pennsylvania and decided to join him. She hadn't realised that Dean was back with them again but she was glad that he was.

"What did you do to get that done so quickly? Not sleep? Are you even alright to work a case?" Dean asked, frowning. "Mya, it's only been 2 days since..."

"I know how long it's been since my boyfriend died, Dean!" Hermione snapped before taking a deep breath and smiling softly. "Let's go see Colfax, yeah?"

Hermione led the way out of the morgue and got in Dean's car, waiting for the older Winchester. Once he had got in and set off for Ed Colfax's house, Dean asked her, "Why are you learning to apparate now? I thought you had to wait until you're 17. Why not just hitch a lift with Crowley? I know Cas hasn't been answering your calls recently, Sam's surprised he turned up the other day actually, but Crowley likes you for some reason. He always agrees to give you lifts, according to Sam."

Hermione looked down at her hands before admitting, "Crowley and I might have had a bit of a misunderstanding. I told him to go away at the end of it and to never come back so I had to find another way to get around. I certainly wasn't going to apologise to Crowley."

"What did you fall out over?" Dean asked as he pushed the car to go faster.

"Oh just something he said." Hermione told Dean, looking out the window. She felt Dean's gaze on her but she didn't say anything else as she thought back to the night Mark had died and she had had her 'misunderstanding' with Crowley...

_Hermione stood and watched the fire until nothing was left but ashes then raised her wand and conjured a sharp breeze to carry the ashes away. She stowed her wand away then walked away from the compound, ignoring Dean and Sam's calls. Castiel had disappeared minutes after the fire had started, obviously not wanting to be questioned by Dean or Sam._

"_Cas?" She called into the sky, hearing Dean's heavy footfalls and Gwen's light footsteps getting closer, "Could you just take me to Uncle Bobby's? You don't have to come down here. Just zap me to the back yard behind all the cars."_

_Hermione stood, looking at the sky for a moment, before she felt the familiar tingle of the part of Cas' Grace that she had inside her. She always felt it when Cas was near her or transporting her somewhere. Sure enough, Hermione suddenly found herself in Bobby's yard, hidden from view thanks to all the cars piled up._

"_Thank you Cas." She murmured to the sky, lip trembling slightly, before quickly etching some anti-angel sigils into the cars around her to stop her angel from getting to her. "Sorry Cas. I need to do this."_

_She kneeled on the ground, drew the summoning sign on the ground in front of her and pulled out the candles and herbs that she needed from the tiny bag that hung around her neck. She always carried it on her, knowing that she would most likely need the things inside the bag on a daily basis to summon Crowley to take her to America. Hermione barely flinched as she drew her dagger across her palm, used to cutting her hand open nearly every day, before letting her blood flow in to the bowl of herbs next to her._

"_Et ad congregandum... Eos coram me! Crowley!"_

_Hermione shielded her eyes as the candles flared up and a bright light appeared in front of her. The light disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving in its place the smirking form of Crowley._

"_Hello Princess!" He smirked, stepping forward. "Where are we going today?"_

"_I want to make a deal with you."_

_The words hung in the air as Crowley paused in stepping towards her and his smirk faltered. His eyes shot round the yard, stopping on the anti angel sigils._

"_Castiel doesn't know does he?" Crowley asked, nodding towards the signs, before sighing, "Why on earth do you want to make a deal with me, princess? What is it you want?"_

_Hermione stared him in the face as she explained quietly, "Mark was killed tonight. The Alpha Shape shifter snapped his neck."_

_Crowley winced before putting it all together, "And you want me to bring him back, right?"_

"_Yes. You can have my soul. Just give me another 10 years with Mark." Hermione whispered, staring at the demon with tear filled eyes._

"_And what if you and Mark have a lovers' spat and decide to not see each other anymore? You would have sold your soul for nothing!" Crowley pointed out, frowning._

"_We won't! I love Mark and he loves... loved... me!" Hermione exclaimed as she stamped her foot, tears falling unashamedly. _

"_Sorry princess. No can do." Crowley shrugged calmly, "As much as I would love to make a deal with you, I won't."_

"_WHY NOT!" Hermione screamed as the air around her crackled with magic. "You would do it for anyone else! Why not me!"_

"_Quite a few reasons love!" Crowley told her, scowling. "One, Castiel would smite me the second he found out. That would be as soon as you step out of this circle of anti-angel sigils by the way. Two, Sam and Dean would hunt me down and try to kill me and I _really _can't be bothered to put up with Dumb and Dumber at the moment. Oh and three! There's no point me bringing lover boy back just for him to be killed again in a few months time! It would be a waste of time, energy and your soul! You might not like to believe this but us Demons do have some kind of morals and standards, Hermione! You're one of the few people who actually doesn't want to kill me, even my own employees want to kill me so one of them can be King or Queen of Hell instead, and you owe me from all the times I took you to and from Hogwarts remember? This is how you get out of owing me. Don't make a deal with me. Don't even try summoning any other crossroads demons either, Princess. I'm telling them all to say no to you."_

_Hermione screamed wildly before letting her magic flow, nearly knocking Crowley over with its strength. "Get out of here Crowley! Before I murder you!" She shrieked, stalking towards him. "I don't ever want to see you again unless the Winchesters need you. If that's the case, you arrive, do what you need to do, then leave. Understand?"_

_Crowley shook his head and threw his hands up in annoyance before exclaiming, "Good god woman! I'm doing this for your own good... well and mine... but that's not the point!"_

"_5... 4...3..." Hermione counted down, her eyes glowing with magic and rage._

"_Fine! Fine! But the next time I see you, I won't be 'Nice Crowley'! I'll be back to good old 'King of Hell' Crowley! So watch your back Hermione because I'm not watching it for you any longer!" Crowley bellowed before disappearing._

_Hermione collapsed and sobbed for a moment, realising her last chance at getting Mark back was gone, before wiping her tears away roughly and getting to her feet._

"_I need to learn to apparate." She muttered to herself, making her way unsteadily towards Bobby's house. "Padfoot will help. I'll make him help if I have to. No one's going to see me weak ever again."_

_Hermione realised she had reached the front door so she wiped away the rest of her tears before fixing a large, fake smile on her face and knocking on the door. A moment later, Sirius opened the door and grinned at the sight of her._

"_Mya! What are you doing here?" He asked, hugging her to him tightly. "Where's Sam? Dean? Your boyfriend?"_

_Hermione froze at the mention of Mark before pushing her feelings away and shrugging at Sirius, "At the compound. Well Sam and Dean are. Mark's dead, Padfoot. A shape shifter got him. Anyway! I need your help! How good are you at apparating?"_

_Hermione didn't even let Sirius form a reply, which she knew was going to be a pity filled one, before she was dragging him through the house and out the back. She barely stopped to press a kiss to Bobby's head as they passed, calling out, "Hey Uncle Bobby! Can't stop! Got work to do!"_

_She pulled Sirius to where she had summoned Crowley, all evidence now gone apart from the anti angel sigils, before telling the skin walker, "You're going to teach me how to apparate and disapparate Padfoot. We won't be interrupted by Cas because of the sigils. Let's get going!"_

_Sirius shot a look at her and Hermione stared back for a few minutes before Sirius sighed and turned away to get ready._

_Hermione's smile slipped for a moment but she pulled it back into place with an almost silent whisper to herself._

"_Being strong starts now."_

Hermione was knocked out of her memories by Dean accelerating whilst growling under his breath. She laughed as he pulled out in front of Sam and parked in front of Ed's house. She got out the car with Dean, watching as Sam got out his car and made his way over.

"Were you... uh... were you racing me?" Sam asked, sounding slightly annoyed but mostly amused.

"No. He was kicking your ass, Sammy." Hermione explained, laughing again as she nudged Sam in the side.

"Very mature, you two." Sam told them, rolling his eyes as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, let's go see Officer Colfax!"

* * *

"Cas, you do realise you just kidnapped a kid right? Mya's gonna kill you!"

"What is it with you lot and kidnapping kids?!" Hermione exclaimed, walking out from the bathroom as she heard Dean's words. Dean, Sam and Cas looked up from where they were staring at the kid on the bed, all looking like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "First Bobby John and now this kid!"

"H-hey Mya. I thought you were picking up supplies!" Dean said cheerfully but nervously.

"I got back about 10 minutes ago. I leave you alone for an hour and you go and kidnap a poor little kid! Who is he anyway?" Hermione sat next to the boy, looking down at him. "I thought you were going to see Darryl Birch."

"We did go to see him. This is his son Aaron, Chris' younger brother. It seems that Aaron sold his soul to an angel to get a piece of the Staff of Moses to use against the cops that planted the gun on Chris." Sam explained, frowning.

"Wait a minute! Angels are doing deals now?" Hermione asked, confused before seeing a chance to get Mark back.

Cas soon squashed her hope though.

"Only the one it seems and they're not exactly doing deals. They're just selling weapons from heaven for souls. They can't bring people back to life or anything like that." Cas explained, staring meaningfully at Hermione. Hermione blushed slightly as she realised Cas had found out about her meeting with Crowley before turning away.

"So what now?" She asked, touching Aaron's cheek. "We can't keep him unconscious forever."

"If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand." Cas explained, taking his trench coat off and rolling his sleeves up. Hermione stared. The only time she had ever seen Cas with his coat off and looking so casual before was when they had slept together and the morning after. Without her permission, her head was filled with memories from that night. Was it really only just 6 months ago?

Hermione was pulled away from her less than innocent thoughts by Dean shouting.

"WHAT?!" The elder Winchester looked pissed and he had a right to be. Hermione had somehow kept track of the conversation whilst thinking and knew exactly why he was pissed. There was no way Castiel was checking for Aaron's soul if it meant it hurt him!

"You're gonna torture a kid?" Hermione spoke up weakly, eyes wide with horror. "What the hell is wrong with you, Cas?"

"I can't care about that Hermione!" Cas snapped before plunging his hand into Aaron's chest. Aaron's mouth snapped open and a long, pain filled scream escaped him as his body lit up from the inside.

"Cas! Stop!" Hermione begged, trying to reach her angel. Sam held her and Dean back though, watching with cold, calculated eyes. "Get off me Sam before I curse you!"

Castiel pulled his arm out and Aaron fell silent, falling unconscious.

"He'll rest now." Cas told them as he put his trench coat back on.

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam urged, stepping forward.

"I thought he died in the war!" Cas muttered, frowning.

"What... he was a friend or something?" Sam asked, looking at the angel with curiosity.

"A good friend." Cas sighed, glancing at Hermione. "He's going to love you, Hermione. I can just tell."

"Brilliant! Let's find him then so we can be introduced!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning. "What's his name?"

"Balthazar. I wonder..." Cas trailed off, thinking.

"So we can find him now, right?" Sam asked, straightening up in interest.

At that moment, an angel appeared. Hermione could tell it was an angel by the tingling of Cas' grace in her and also by the fact he held an angel-killing sword.

"Balthazar. Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." The angel said tonelessly before leaping forward, angel killing sword held high. Cas blocked the attack with his own sword.

"And by the way, Raphael says hello." The angel snarled. The angel and Castiel fought in the room until they both lost their swords. They grappled each other and jumped through the window. Sam, Dean and Hermione rushed over to the window to see Cas and the angel on top of a destroyed car. The Angel disappeared, leaving Castiel standing next to the destroyed vehicle.

"That's my car!" Sam groaned, glaring down at Cas and his now destroyed car.

"Okay!" Dean chuckled, grinning. "Silver lining."

Hermione had to laugh too.

* * *

"Why do all Angels have to be so dramatic?" Hermione whispered to Dean as they made their way towards the sound of fighting. "I mean, this place is huge!" She gestured to the mansion they were in that was Balthazar's home.

Hermione heard a loud commotion so shot off, ignoring Dean's whispered call. She reached the entrance hall just in time to see Cas be kicked down the stairs by the angel that she knew to be Raphael.

"Somehow I don't think God will be bringing you back this time!" Raphael said nastily, raising his angel killing sword.

"He won't need to! Get away from him, you bastard!" Hermione called, angel killing sword in one hand and her wand in the other. Raphael turned and jumped out the way as Hermione sent a blast of fire at him from her wand.

"You're the witch that Castiel keeps guard over!" Raphael realised, stalking towards her. "You can't hurt me!"

"No. I can't!" Hermione smirked, pointing over Raphael's shoulder. "But he can!"

Raphael spun round just in time to see the angel Balthazar hold up a glowing crystal and shout, "Look at my junk!"

"NO!" Raphael roared but it was too late. His vessel turned into a pile of salt.

"Well that was definitely an anti climax! I was expecting him to at least explode with this huge ball of light!" Hermione sighed, grinning. She turned to Castiel and helped him up. "C'mon. Up you get Cas."

Cas got up with Hermione's help then turned to Balthazar. "You came back." He stated quietly.

"Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time." Balthazar shrugged then saluted in goodbye.

"Next time?" Cas asked, frowning.

"Well there's no time like the present!" Dean said cheerfully from where he stepped out from the shadows. He dropped his lit lighter and the holy oil that surrounded Balthazar burst into flames.

"Holy fire?! Release me. You hairless ape!" Balthazar roared.

"Oi!" Hermione cried, indignant. "That's my best friend you're talking about! Watch it else those wings of yours will be stuffed up your-"

"Okay, Mya. I think Balthazar understands." Cas told her, cracking the smile for the first time since he arrived in the motel room.

"Ah I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting each other yet." Balthazar smiled at Hermione, "Balthazar. Lovely to meet you. Who are you and why are you with Castiel and the Winchesters, darling?"

"Hermione. Cas is my guardian angel. I'm a hunter." Hermione introduced herself, crossing her arms and staring at the trapped angel.

"I _knew _I could feel something different about you! You have half his grace don't you!" Balthazar exclaimed, pointing at Cas. "Oh and it's Cas now, is it? I like the nickname!"

"So what if I do?" Hermione growled, glancing between Cas and Balthazar.

"That's not normal, love." Balthazar explained.

"Balthazar!" Cas warned, growling slightly.

"No, no. I want to hear this." Hermione decided before turning back to Balthazar. "Go on."

"A guardian angel never usually splits their grace with their ward. There wouldn't be enough grace left for the angel since they usually have 2 wards at a time. Cas is also Dean's guardian angel, if you would believe it, but he hasn't given _Dean _any grace. Only you. It marks you and warns other supernatural creatures that you're under the protection of an angel. Most of them ignore the warning, being the stupid creatures they are. But it also gives you angel like qualities. Like flying. I'm pretty sure with a bit of practice you could move from one place to another." Balthazar explained, smirking. "Cas giving you part of his Grace shows you're a special one, Hermione, especially with your magic that I saw you do. You're practically half an angel as well."

"That's how I picked up apparating so easily!" Hermione exclaimed, jaw dropping. "Sirius said it was unnatural how quick I learned to apparate within two days and how I did it silently! Cas! Why didn't you say?"

Cas glared at his old friend before sighing and admitting, "If you knew, you would have ended up acting more recklessly than you already do. Just because you have part of my grace doesn't mean you're a full angel, Mya."

"Yet." Balthazar put in, smiling smugly, before quietening down at Cas' warning glare.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" Hermione asked, eyes widening in shock.

Balthazar glanced at Cas for a moment before shrugging and admitting, "Sorry mate, I like your witch better than you at the minute." He turned back to Hermione and answered her question, "When you die, whether that be tomorrow or in 60 odd years, you'll be turned into angel. Usually only the arch angels are the ones to hand out their grace, they can replenish it after a while, as they're the ones to choose who from Earth gets to be an angel when they die. Normal angels don't usually try it because they can't get back the grace they gave away so they have to go around with part of their grace missing. My guess is that Cas loves you so much that he doesn't want to lose you so he's made it so you're brought back as angel when you die."

"Balthazar. Shut. Up." Cas told him threateningly before turning to Hermione, "I'll explain it all later. I swear. Can we... Can we just sort this soul thing out first?"

Hermione eyed Cas for a moment before sighing and nodding, "Ok."

Dean, who had been watching the conversation with his jaw dropped, shook himself and turned back to Balthazar, "Right! You wanna get out? First, you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul."

"Am I?!" Balthazar asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

"Sam?!" Dean called, making Sam step forward and lift up a bottle of holy oil.

"Unless you like your wings extra crispy," Sam told Balthazar, uncorking the bottle of oil, "I'd think about it."

"Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven! Are you gonna let-"

"I believe..." Cas said, cutting off Balthazar, "The hairless ape has the floor."

Hermione snorted at Cas' words before falling silent at the look Sam sent her. Balthazar stood and looked at them all for a minute before laughing loudly, making Dean and Hermione jump, and stating, "Very well!"

He touched his forehead briefly before telling them, "The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own."

Dean frowned and asked, "Why you buying up human souls anyway?"

"In this economy? It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me." Balthazar commanded after explaining himself.

"Suck it ass clown!" Dean snapped, "Nobody said anything-"

Dean shut up as Cas lifted his hand, making the flames lower. Hermione smiled slightly, glad Cas was making the right decision for the first time in ages.

"Cas, what the hell?!" Dean asked, annoyed.

Cas ignored Dean, however, in favour of looking at Balthazar and stating, "My debt to you is cleared."

Balthazar shrugged, "Fair enough." He turned to Hermione and grinned, "I like you, witch. I'll definitely see you around."

The sound of angels wings accompanied Balthazar leaving.

"Cas, are you out of your mind?!" Dean asked Cas, frowning at him. Cas just disappeared.

"Cas?! Oh, friggin' angels! Come on!"

* * *

Hermione hugged Sam as she shouldered her bag, smiling up at him.

"You keep Dean out of trouble, you hear me? Oh and keep yourself out of trouble!" Hermione told him, smiling worriedly. She turned to Dean and hugged him too, breathing in the leather-and-petrol smell that could only be her closest friend. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering to him, "Keep an eye on Sammy, Dean. There's something not right about him."

Dean nodded so Hermione pulled away before waving to the two of them in goodbye, "You two have fun hunting while I'm back at school!"

Since Crowley wouldn't be picking Hermione up anymore and Cas would mostly be busy with heaven, Hermione decided to pack up the hunting during term time considering she couldn't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. Plus, she realised Harry needed her help more during the tournament.

"See you Mya!" The two Winchesters called before Hermione disapparated. She appeared in Hogsmeade so she made her way up to the school, smiling at the few students she saw on the way. She made it to the Gryffindor Common Room without any trouble but as soon as she entered it, she had Ron and Harry hugging her.

"Hi boys!" She laughed, hugging them back. She spoke with them for a few minutes, explaining about Dean coming back properly and mentioning about Mark and her fight with Crowley. She didn't mention the reason for the fight though.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Mark." Harry admitted, shaking his head. "He was a good bloke. How are you doing?"

"Just fine!" Hermione grinned before changing the subject on purpose. "Oh I have a message for you Harry! From a concerned godfather."

"You've seen Padfoot?!" Harry asked, delighted. "What did he say?"

"Yeah he's staying with Uncle Bobby at the minute. He's just gone on his first hunt. It took him longer than me to go on a hunt because there's only Uncle Bobby to help him, unlike me. I had all the Campbells and Sam." Hermione explained before passing on the message. "He says to train as hard as you can for this tournament and that he'll be here soon."

"What!" Harry exclaimed before lowering his voice. "He can't come back!"

"No one will recognise him, Harry. He'll do a glamour charm before coming over here. He can use magic in America without being tracked. He's also a hunter so he can take of himself." Hermione pointed out before sighing. "I've seen Padfoot 3 times since we rescued him Harry and each time he's looked and acted a lot different than he did when we first met him. Being a hunter is good for him. Trust me. He'll be fine."

Harry sighed before muttering, "I suppose. I'm going to bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes before going up to her own bed. As soon as she had changed, exchanged pleasantries with her dorm mates and got into bed with her curtains closed and a silencing charm placed on the bed, Hermione let the smile on her face fade. She curled up in her bed, letting the tears fall once again. She was exhausted but feared going to sleep. All too soon, though, her eyes closed and the nightmares of Mark's death began.

**Well here's the new chapter! I know I skipped a load of scenes from the episode 'The Third Man' but I didn't need them there! :D I hope this is okay for you guys! Next chapter will be based all in Hogwarts! :D Please Review! Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter! ~ Phoebe x**


	20. A Surprise For Harry and Breaking Down

"Where are we going again?"

"No idea mate."

"Well why don't you ask her?"

"_You_ ask her Harry!"

"No way! You!"

"Why me? Y-"

"I _can _hear you, you know." Hermione called back, smirking when Ron and Harry jumped guiltily and smiled at her sheepishly. "You'll see in just a moment."

Hermione paused outside the room of the requirement and walked in front of the blank wall three times before opening the door that appeared. Harry and Ron followed her in, gaping as they caught sight of the layout of the room.

The floor was clear but there was a pile of mats in the corner and the walls were filled with guns, knives, books and anything else that would be needed for training and researching.

"Hermione! What the hell are we-"

"We're training Ronald." Hermione cut across her friend to answer his question before he even finished asking it. "Harry needs to be fit and healthy for the rest of the tasks and I've been so distracted lately with helping Sam and Dean that I haven't been able to help much. Well now I'm helping. With a bit of assistance of course."

"From who?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Surprise Oh mighty Champion and ginger sidekick!"

Hermione grinned as Ron and Harry spun in surprise at the sound of Dean's exclamation. Cas stood behind Ron and Harry with Sam and Dean, holding their shoulders while they regained their bearings after angel-travelling.

"Dean? Sam?" Harry asked, eyes flicking between the two. "It's been about 2 and a half years hasn't it?"

"Has it really?" Dean muttered, his eyes landing on the guns and weapons with glee. "Well time flies when you're hunting and mourning your not-so-dead brother."

"Hey! I thought we were over this!" Sam exclaimed, holding his hands up in confusion.

"Don't start!" Hermione snapped as Dean went to reply. Dean shot Sam a glare before turning his back on his brother to talk to Cas.

"Thanks for bringing us Cas. I know you're really busy with Heaven and Raphael at the moment." Dean smiled, clapping Cas on the shoulder gratefully.

"It's fine." Cas shrugged, one of Hermione's favourite human habits that he had picked up, before turning to Hermione. "So just one more then?"

"Yes please. If you don't mind." Hermione smiled happily, nodding, before Cas disappeared.

"One more what?" Dean asked, just as confused as Sam, Harry and Ron.

"One more assistant." Hermione explained mysteriously, grinning at their frustrated reactions.

"Jeez! I'm never doing that again! I feel like I did that time when I fell off a broom and Madam Hooch hit me with several bouncing charms so that I just bounced every time I hit the ground instead of hurting myself! My insides bounced too!"

Hermione laughed at the rant of the brown-eyed, red-haired man who had just appeared with Cas. The man stood at a mighty 6 foot 2, just a few inches shorter than Sam, but radiated a positive, mischievous energy. Cas nodded before disappearing again.

"Er... Who's this Mya?" Sam asked, staring suspiciously at the new-comer.

"Oh right! He's a little different thanks to some glamour charms, for safety reasons, but it's the ever charming Padfoot. Can't you tell by the voice?" Hermione asked, head tilted innocently.

"Sirius?!" Harry cried, staring at the red haired man.

"Oh! Hello Harry!" Padfoot grinned, holding his arms open for a hug. He pulled the black-haired teenager closer when Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms round his godfather. "How's my champion of a godson doing?"

"Oh now we know why he's always getting into trouble!" Dean threw his hands up in despair and realisation. "He's your bloody godson!"

"One and only." Padfoot chuckled before letting go of Harry. "Ready to learn some hand-to-hand combat and fighting skills, pup?"

"Sure! But why?" Harry asked, frowning.

"What if you get your wand kicked out of your hand during one of the tasks? What are you gonna do then?" Dean asked, removing his leather jacket to reveal a simple black T-shirt that fitted him as well as his jeans did. "Sam and I are gonna teach you some basic self-defence moves that we taught Mya way back when she was just a little kid with buck teeth. Aint that right, Mya?"

Mya glared at Dean venomously before stating, "I hate you Winchester. I got my teeth sorted didn't I? And they weren't _that _bad! But yes, they did and yes they are. Good luck Harry. Sam likes to keep you working until you're perfect."

"Perfection means no more Marks." Sam shrugged, not looking apologetic when Hermione flinched. She wasn't expecting the comment and it ripped her apart from the inside.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, swinging one arm to hit Sam round the head and the other to pull Hermione into his side. "What is up with you?!"

"What? It's the truth!" Sam shrugged again before turning to Ron, "You'll be doing this as well."

Dean turned to Hermione with eyes filled with concern, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Hermione stated, trying to sound uncaring and happy, but her voice broke on the last word and she had to turn away to brush away a few fallen tears.

"No you're not." Dean murmured as he pulled her into a tight hug. "You haven't been since that night. How have you been so happy and strong? Why? We're your friends Mya. We could have helped you."

Hermione laughed bitterly and gestured to Sam who was explaining each weapon on the wall to Harry and Ron, "Really? Even Sam? He would have told me that it was a loss but I needed to concentrate else it would happen again."

"Yeah well there's something wrong with Sammy these days." Dean growled before telling her, "I would have helped you Hermione. I'm _going _to help you. How do you feel right now?"

Hermione stared at the floor while she thought before admitting, "I feel... angry. Really angry. Because Mark's been taken away from me and I can't tell him that I love him anymore."

"Right then!" Dean clapped his hands together, making everyone jump, before looking round, "Do you think there's a – Ah! Now that's cool!"

As Dean had been speaking, a punch bag had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room and was now hanging by a metal chain. Dean pulled Hermione over to it and taped up her hands silently, ignoring her questions, before holding onto the punching bag.

"Hit it." Dean told her, staring at her seriously. "Hit it like I taught you at Bobby's."

"Dean-"

"Just do it Mya. It might help." Padfoot spoke up from where he was watching with Harry, Ron and Sam.

Hermione rolled her eyes before hitting the punch bag like she had been taught.

"Again."

"But-"

"Again!"

Hermione hit the punch bag again and before Dean could say anything, she did it again.

"Again. This time imagine the punch bag is the shape shifter." Dean told her quietly, holding the punch bag tightly. "Tell it what you think of it, why you're punching it."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply for a moment before opening her eyes again, thinking of the punch bag as the shape-shifter. Immediately she felt her blood start to boil. She lashed out, hitting the punch bag as hard as she could.

"I hate you!" She cried, glaring at the punch bag. "You took him from me!"

_SMACK!_

"That's for killing Mark!"

_SMACK!_

"You took everything!"

_SMACK!_

"Our lazy mornings!"

_SMACK!_

"The way he looked at me when he said he loved me!"

_SMACK!_

"The way he _fixed _me!"

_SMACK!_

"I HATE YOU!"

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Hermione's shaking legs couldn't support her anymore. She fell to her knees, tears falling unashamedly, ignoring the pain at the contact with the stone floor. She sobbed loudly and heart-breakingly as her walls came down and she let all her pain and anguish out.

Hermione felt the warm, familiar arms of Dean surround her and she knew she would eventually be okay, whether it be days, months or even years.

Because she had Dean and he always made everything okay.

_**AAAHHHH! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update guys! Nearly a month! I'm so so sorry! I had the dreaded Writer's Block but I finally got rid of it a few days ago by writing a new one shot! So if there's any Walking Dead fans out there, I wrote a one shot called 'Riverbanks' that's Daryl/OC and I'd be so grateful if you read it and reviewed! Thank you! **_

_**Anyway, I know this chapter is really short compared to the rest but I wanted to get something out for you guys before I go to bed and I need to go to bed in... *Checks Time* 5 minutes! I promise to have another chapter up by Friday and it will continue on from this chapter! :D Love you guys! Thank you for being so patient! ~ Phoebe xxx**_


	21. Training With Boys and Secrets Revealed

When Hermione finally pulled herself together, she realised that Ron and Harry were jogging around the edge of the room with Sam to warm up. Padfoot was running with them too but he was in his dog form.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked as he got up and helped her to her feet.

"I'm better than before." Hermione admitted, smiling shakily up at the elder Winchester. "Thanks Dean. I really needed that."

"Don't mention it!" Dean grinned, pulling her in for a one armed hug, before whistling loudly and gesturing for the boys, and dog, running to come over. He turned back to Hermione, "Are you ok to still help train them?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before telling Dean, "Having a major breakdown doesn't stop _me, _Dean. What do you want me to do?"

Dean didn't answer her. He just winked and flashed that famous Dean-Winchester-Smile, which _still _made Hermione's heart stop for a moment, before nodding to the mats in the corner, "Think you could use your magic to set those mats out over the floor?"

Hermione nodded, drawing her wand and pointing it at the mats. She mumbled under her breath for a few seconds then each mat floated into a space until the whole floor was covered. Dean gave her the thumbs up then turned to Sam, Harry, Ron and Padfoot, who had turned back into the redheaded man, and said, "In order for you two, Harry and Ron, to learn how to fight, you need to _see_ what you're going to learn. Hermione and I are going to show you by sparring."

"So basically I get to beat Dean unconscious once again!" Hermione laughed, smirking at the pout that Dean was sporting.

"C'mon that was once! And it was only because I let you!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did t-"

"GUYS!" Sam interrupted Dean, frowning, before raising his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Sorry." The two mumbled together, glancing at each other with annoyance in their eyes, before they made their way to the middle of the mat covered room. Sam, Harry, Ron and Padfoot stood together by the wall, out of the way. Dean pulled his top off, which was damp from sweat, from holding the punching bag, and Hermione's tears. Hermione, who hadn't seen Dean shirtless in years, couldn't help but stare appreciatively at his well defined torso that was definitely more muscled than it was back when Dean was eighteen and Hermione was eleven.

"Come get me, Angel." Dean smirked, curling two fingers in a come-here motion, making Hermione scowl. 'Angel' seemed to be her new nickname from Dean ever since they had found out from Balthazar that Hermione was practically half-angel and would one day be a full angel.

Hermione did as she was told. She ran towards Dean, who was smirking, but before she reached him, she let herself fall to her side and slide underneath him through his open legs. Dean let out a yell as Hermione yanked on his legs as she slid past, making him fall to his knees, but used it to his advantage. When he felt Hermione swinging for him he leaned back, nearly laying on his back in a kneeling position, watching as Hermione's hand soared through the air where his neck had been just seconds ago. He gripped her waist from his position and pulled her with him as he sat back up, letting go when she was in the air so she landed in front of him with a groan. Hermione only just had time to roll over onto her back before Dean was above her, smirking down at her.

"Even with a year off, I'm still better than you!" He taunted which he paid for a moment later when Hermione's foot made contact with his crotch.

"Jeez! You bitch!" Dean gasped, on his knees again but this time in pain.

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Ron's sympathetic mutter reached Hermione's ears which made her grin.

Dean's eyes, which had been filled with pain just moments ago, were suddenly full of determination and mischief. He moved from his kneeling position to throw a leg over Hermione's body to kneel over her, keeping her down on the ground. Hermione tried to push Dean off her by shoving his chest but Dean was a whole lot heavier and stronger than her so he didn't budge an inch. He caught her wrists and held them in one hand by her chest and used the other hand to hold her down by the throat.

"Give up?" He growled, leaning down and smiling right in her face as he loosened his grip on her throat a little so she could speak.

Just because she couldn't think of any other way to get Dean off her, and it _might _have also been because the elder Winchester was shirtless and using his famous smile that Hermione had fallen in love with nearly 5 years ago, Hermione did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed Dean.

Dean had been so close that Hermione hadn't had to lift her head at all. She just brushed her lips against Dean's gently before pressing more firmly against the shocked man's mouth.

Dean's lips were like Hermione had imagined. They were the perfect shape and fullness but were slightly chapped from all the time spent outside hunting, training with Hermione and fixing up his car. Hermione smiled slightly when Dean responded hesitantly.

There was dead silence when Hermione pulled away from Dean, not even the boys by the wall were talking, and Hermione blushed deeply when she realised what she had done. While Dean was still frozen with shock at what had happened, she pushed him off of her and scrambled to her feet, using one foot to hold him down by the throat gently.

"I win." She stated weakly, making Padfoot chuckle slightly.

"Er... _we_ don't have to kiss anyone do we?" Ron asked, still staring at Hermione with shock.

"N-no." Padfoot assured the boy, his voice trembling with laughter and shock. "Mya here just used dirty tactics to win. Which really isn't fair since there's already a load of sexual tension between the two of them. Now there's going to be even more!"

"No. Mya just likes Dean and Dean likes Mya. It's obvious." Sam shrugged, expressionless.

Hermione blushed again and so did Dean who, having finally come out of shock, hissed, "Shut up soulless-boy!"

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched, forgetting for the moment about the kiss and that Dean was still held down by her foot.

"Mya... can't breathe..." Dean gasped, scrabbling at Hermione's foot that was pressing down on his throat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Hermione gasped, removing her foot and helping Dean up while avoiding his eyes, before turning back to Sam. "What does he mean, Sammy?"

"Cas turned up a week ago when I... er... knocked Sam out." Dean answered for his brother who was looking anywhere but Hermione. Hermione turned to Dean, managing to meet his eyes without blushing, and raised an eyebrow. "What? He said he needed help because he knew something was up. So I knocked him out and got Cas there. Anyway, Cas found out Sammy came back from the Cage without his soul but Samuel still has his soul. Then Crowley turned up-"

"He what?!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes widening. "What did he say?"

"He told us that Samuel and the whole group have been his bitches for the past year." Dean told her, scowling.

Hermione sighed in relief and waved her hand casually, "Oh yeah, Sammy and I knew that. Crowley told me that when he was explaining how he brought Sammy back. I bet he has your soul, Sammy."

"You knew?!" Dean growled, looking between the two. "And you didn't think to tell me you knew about Crowley bringing you back and giving you jobs?"

"Hey! I thought he told you!" Hermione defended herself, pointing at Sam who just shrugged.

"You never asked." Sam explained calmly.

"So is that why Sam's been so... un-Sam like for the last year and a bit?" Hermione asked, head tilted in concentration.

"Apparently so. He has no conscience according to Cas. So I'm his Jiminy Cricket!" Dean explained, grinning at the last bit. "We're trying to get it back but Crowley can't get it."

"I don't want it back Dean!" Sam interrupted suddenly, glaring. "You heard Cas, Crowley and Meg! It'll drive me mad!"

"Meg?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"A bitch. The one I told you about that was all for Lucifer." Dean clarified.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Excuse me but could you finish this conversation later?" Padfoot asked, stepping forward. "I thought we were here to train Ron and Harry."

"Alright, we will." Dean nodded before staring straight at Hermione, "I need to have a word with you later actually about Crowley anyway."

Hermione felt her heart drop at the look that was aimed at her. She knew exactly what was wrong.

Dean knew about the deal Hermione had tried to make.

* * *

"REALLY MYA?! YOU'RE REALLY THAT STUPID?!"

Hermione took a step back as Dean shouted, his face screwed up with anger, disbelief and sadness. Sam stood in the corner of the Room of Requirement silently with Cas, who was staring between his two favourite people unsure what to do. Padfoot and Harry and Ron were already back in America and the Gryffindor Common Room respectively.

"I WAS UPSET DEAN! I HAD JUST LOST MY BOYFRIEND WHO MEANT MORE THAN THE WORLD TO ME! WHO I LOVED!"

"SO?!"

"I WASN'T THINKING DEAN! I BET YOU WOULD HAVE DONE IT! IN FACT, YOU DID DO IT! FOR SAM! REMEMBER?"

"OF COURSE I BLOODY REMEMBER! I WAS IN HELL FOR FORTY YEARS! I CAN'T REALLY FORGET THAT! BUT THAT WAS FOR _SAM! _MY BROTHER! NOT FOR SOME PERSON THAT WAS MY FIRST FREAKIN' LOVE!"

"HE WASN'T MY FIRST LOVE AND YOU KNOW THAT DEAN!"

"W-What?" Dean stopped shouting, his face returning to normal. "Who was it then?"

"You! You jerk!" Hermione exclaimed, although quieter than before.

"You told me that you just had a crush on me!" Dean told her, stunned.

"Well I wasn't about to tell you that I loved you Dean! I had Mark and you had Lisa!" Hermione explained, her face turned a light pink in embarrassment.

"And now?" Dean asked, his eyes watching her carefully.

"What?" Hermione asked, staring at him. Was he asking what she thought he was?

"What about now? That kiss had to mean something!" Dean exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"I must admit, that kiss was something." Cas admitted from the corner, making Hermione shoot him a glare, but he only shrugged before continuing, "I was watching from Heaven and felt the emotions from both of you."

"See even Cas agrees with me!" Dean pointed at Cas eagerly.

"Cas only agrees with you because he feels guilty about sleeping with me!" Hermione snapped before she covered her mouth.

"I – what?" Dean stared between the angel and Hermione, jaw dropped. "What?!"

"I did wonder when you would find out." Sam said calmly. "I thought Crowley would tell you when he mentioned the deal."

"When did this happen?!" Dean asked, his tone getting louder.

"End of 3rd year. I was out of my mind with grief because Sam was in hell and you had abandoned me." Hermione admitted, looking at the ground. "Cas was my first. I kinda had to bribe and guilt-trip him into it but he eventually agreed."

"You little-"

"Dean!" Hermione snapped as he took a step towards Cas. "Let me get this straight! You can sleep with whatever woman you like but I can't sleep with the guy who has been there for me since I was 11?! The guy who I knew would never hurt me intentionally?! You don't own me Dean. It's not like we were together or anything! Merlin!"

"Fine! Fine!" Dean growled, throwing a glare towards Cas, before turning back to Hermione. "But you still kissed me!"

"To get you off me!" Hermione exclaimed, only half telling the truth. "I admit I still like you a bit Dean, ok? How could I not?! But I still love Mark! I can't let go! Not just yet."

Dean stood still in shock for a moment before he strode forward and pulled Hermione into a hug. He murmured in her ear, "I'm starting to like you too Mya. How could I not? But you're right. You still love Mark. So when you let go of Mark, you tell me ok? I've already ended it with Lisa. Well, she ended it with me. I think she knew before I did that I liked you. But I want to give it a while too to get over her properly. But you tell me when you've let go and we'll try it out."

"Really?" Hermione whispered back, eyes alight with hope but also terror. "You'll be waiting a long time Dean. You gotta realise that."

"Really. And I know." Dean admitted quietly. "But I'd wait forever for you, Angel."

_**Wow! I'm so sorry it took me longer than I said it would to write this chapter! I've been feeling really ill for a couple of weeks and I've had to have the last three days off school and I was just sat here today and I decided to write this while I had nothing to do! What did you think? Just so you understand, Dean and Mya are NOT together. Mya's still not over Mark and Dean's trying to get his head back into hunting and not having Lisa and Ben. They're gonna leave it so Hermione can get back to normal. Next chapter! It's Cas and Mya finally talking about Cas' grace and the 2**__**nd**__** & 3**__**rd**__** task! :D Hermione's outfit is on my profile! Thank you for all the reviews! ~ Phoebe xx **_


	22. The Second Task and Heaven

"Hermione! Hey! Hermione!"

Hermione stopped walking and turned to see Fay Dunbar walking towards her, smiling. Hermione smiled back, waving at her friend. She felt slightly guilty since she never seemed to hang out with her best female friend anymore.

"Where have you been these past two months?" Fay asked as soon as she caught up with Hermione, both walking towards the lake where the second task was taking place. "I've barely seen you since the ball."

"I know. I'm so sorry Fay. I've just been so busy with helping Harry train so he's fit for the tasks. I've been helping Ron too. Then I've been doing homework and trying to keep up with news from Sam and Dean so I've barely had time to do anything else. As soon as these tasks are over, I promise we'll spend a whole day together. Some nice girl time. Maybe invite Ginny too?" Hermione suggested, smiling apologetically at Fay.

Fay waved her off, laughing. "I know you've been busy Hermione. I mean, you're best friends with Harry Potter. Of course you're always going to be busy, either saving the school or something ridiculous as that. Oh and I'd like that! Ginny Weasley? Why not! She's pretty awesome isn't she? Did you know she's dating Michael Corner now?"

"Really?!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes wide. "Oh Merlin! Don't let Ron find out! Speaking of which, have you seen him today? Ron, I mean. He had to go see McGonagall last night and he didn't come back before I went to bed then he wasn't at breakfast this morning. Neither was Harry but I'm guessing he was off preparing for the task."

"No I haven't actually." Fay frowned, running a hand through her hair. "It's not like Ron to miss breakfast, is it? I mean, the boy practically inhales his food. But I'm sure he's fine, Mione. I bet he's either helping Harry or getting food in the kitchens."

Hermione shrugged in acknowledgement before entering the stands at the very front so she could get to Harry when he got out the lake. Fay stood beside her, hesitating slightly before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about Mark, Hermione. Harry told me he was murdered. You two were obviously in love." Fay murmured, squeezing the hand that was on the railing.

Hermione smiled weakly, biting her lip. "Thanks Fay. It's getting a little easier now that I have Dean back to talk to and we've talked about the time I had a crush on him. I think..."

"What?" Fay asked when Hermione trailed off.

"I think... we're going to give it a while, so I can get over Mark's death and Dean can get over Lisa and Ben leaving him, then we're going to talk about what could maybe happen. I'm not counting on it though. It's going to take some time for me to get over Mark and Dean is such a ladies' man. Every time I'm over there, I hear about his newest lover." Hermione admitted.

Fay was smiling though, "That's good though! Maybe something _will _happen! Keep me informed, yeah?"

"Of course." Hermione promised before spotting Harry skidding to a halt next to Cedric by the lake. "Well there's Harry. Where's Ron?"

"Welcome to the 2nd task, ladies and gentlemen! Each champion has an hour to recover something that is extremely important to each of them from the bottom of the lake. Champions! Get ready... GO!" Dumbledore shouted, all four champions jumping into the water.

"Oh no!" Hermione groaned, gripping Fay's hand tightly. "I think I know where Ron is."

"Where?" Fay asked before realisation crossed her face. "No! Not in there, surely?"

Hermione nodded worriedly before peering into the water from where she stood. The crowd didn't really have anything to watch so little conversations broke out between people while they waited, everyone keeping an eye on the lake. After only 25 minutes, Fleur was pulled out of the lake where she had been attacked by Grindylows. All the beauxbatons girls looked disappointed but cheered anyway.

After an hour, Cedric appeared with Cho Chang which made all of Hogwarts cheer loudly. A few minutes later, Viktor Krum broke the surface of the water with what looked like his friend from Durmstrang. His school mates roared and celebrated, jumping up and down in celebration. Now there was only Harry left. Hermione scanned the lake, gripping Fay's hand tightly in worry, before pointing to the surface.

"There!" She called as Harry burst out of the water with not only Ron but Fleur's sister too. Hermione let go of Fay's hand and rushed out of the stands, throwing her arms round Harry tightly when she got to him. She didn't care that he was soaked and was getting her clothes wet too. She was just glad he was still alive.

"Hermione! Ow! I'm ok! Would you please get off!"

Hermione let go of Harry unwillingly, grinning.

"Sorry Harry."

* * *

Hermione smiled as she heard the familiar sound of wings fill the dorm room. She turned around to see Cas stood at the end of her bed. It had been four months since the 2nd task and she hadn't seen her angel since the day before the task.

"Hello Cas." She said softly. She tilted her head slightly, an action she had picked up from the angel stood in front of her, before asking, "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Cas smiled sheepishly before nodding and telling her, "Yes. Is it safe to talk in here? We could go somewhere safer if not."

"That might be a better idea. Any of my room mates could walk in." Hermione pointed out, reaching out to take Cas' hand. She felt the grace inside her tingle as they left her dorm room and landed in their new destination.

Hermione rubbed her chest slightly as her grace flared, making it feel like she had had an electric shock. It died down after a second but her grace still kept pulsing more than usual.

"Cas-" She murmured, looking around at her angel only to spot another angel there with them. "Balthazar?"

"Hello darling." Balthazar grinned, waving, before smirking, "I bet that grace of yours is _really _playing up at the moment."

"Yeah. How do you know that? Why is it like this?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"It's bound to happen when you come up here and it's going to go crazy since it's your first time here. Once you're a full angel, it won't feel that bad every time." Balthazar explained.

"Here? Where is 'here' exactly?" Hermione asked, looking round the bar that they were in. "Wait a minute! Is that -"

"Hello sweetheart. Give us a hug!"

Ellen and Jo Harvelle stood by the end of the bar, the older woman standing with her arms open. Hermione grinned and ran to the woman, hugging her happily. She had met Ellen and Jo a few months after meeting Sam and Dean and had grown attached to them straight away. She had mourned for weeks when she had found out that they had sacrificed themselves to get Sam and Dean away from Hellhounds.

"H-How are you here? You're... well... dead." Hermione pointed out. "Why are we at the Roadhouse?"

"Welcome to Heaven, Mya." Jo laughed, giving Hermione a one-armed hug.

Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before she breathed out a sigh of realisation. "Of course! Each person has their own slice of heaven and sees what their favourite place or memory! I can't believe I'm in heaven! You two share your heaven, huh?"

"The Roadhouse is our home." Jo explained, while Ellen nodded, before gesturing to Cas and Balthazar, "Go take a seat with Cas and Balthazar. I'll bring you a soda over."

Hermione sat at a table with Cas and Balthazar, thanking Jo when she gave her a soda, then asked, "Why are you here Balthazar? Not that I don't want you here or anything. Cas I can understand but why you?"

"Protection." Balthazar told her, shrugging, before explaining more, "There's still a war going on up here Hermione. If Raphael was to find out that you were up here, with half a grace too, he wouldn't hesitate to try and kidnap you to get Cas to give up. We've picked a pretty out-of-the-way heaven, since Jo and Ellen haven't done anything to piss Raphael off, but we decided that it would be good for me to be here with all my bags of tricks just in case anyone unwanted turned up. Raphael will be wary, since the last time he saw me I turned his vessel into a pile of salt."

Hermione nodded in understanding before turning to Cas, "Okay. Time to start talking Cas. It's the last task tomorrow and I need to help Harry with a few more spells yet. Padfoot is helping me too so we're sneaking out into Hogsmeade where he's staying for the rest of the school year."

"Yes, I heard Sam and Dean have stopped coming over to Hogwarts now that you're only working on magic. Sam told me. Dean seems to be in a mood with me since you told him about what happened between us." Cas told her, biting his lip in sadness. Hermione knew it must be hurting him to have his best friend annoyed at him.

"Yeah he's a bit annoyed with me too. It's been four months since they stopped coming to Hogwarts and I've only had two letters off Dean." Hermione admitted, rolling her eyes. "He just needs time to get over it."

Cas shrugged and hesitated before starting to talk, "Ok Hermione. What you have to understand is that you're a lot different to Dean and that's why I didn't give Dean any of my grace. Dean has been training as a hunter since he was about five and has had Sam and his dad for most of his life. You've only been training as a witch since 11 and your future is full of darkness and hard times. I'm sure you know this, since you're friends with Harry Potter. You're more likely to be hurt since you're up against Dark wizards that have had more training than you have. I was just so worried, when I got a peek of your future once, that I knew I had to do something. So when I first met you, I gave you part of my grace. I don't regret it Hermione. This way, if anything happens to you, you'll come back to life as an angel. Then you'll be able to hold your own against other angels and even Crowley."

Hermione laughed slightly before admitting, "I like that idea. Just know that I'm not planning on dying anytime soon Cas. I want to grow up at least once and not be stuck at the same age for the rest of time. I want to grow up with Dean and Sam and Harry and Ron. I want to finish Hogwarts and get a job. Maybe go help Sam and Dean in America. I don't want to be eternally young and watch Dean get old and die."

Balthazar rolled his eyes before speaking up, "Well that's going to help us with the next thing, Castiel. She's already falling for Dean again."

"What are you on about?" Hermione asked, blushing slightly at Balthazar's accusation.

"We've had a request." Cas admitted, getting up from his seat, before heading for the door. "I didn't think this was a good idea but he insisted and Balthazar agreed with him for some reason."

"He? Who's he? And agreed to what?" Hermione asked, feeling confused as she got up too.

"Don't freak out Mya." Jo said softly from where she was stood behind the bar.

Cas drew a sigil on the door before opening it and disappearing. Hermione didn't get time to ask anymore questions before he was back.

He was holding onto a very familiar person.

"Oh God!" Hermione cried, falling to her knees as tears appeared.

"Not quite, beautiful." Mark chuckled, holding his arms open. "Come here, love."

**Hi guys! :D Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? XD Next chapter will be up soon! :D What did you think to the end? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I know I said I was gonna include the 3rd task in this chapter but this was the perfect place to stop! ~ Phoebe xx**


	23. Saying Goodbye and The Third Task

Hermione got to her feet shakily and ran to her dead lover, jumping into his arms and wrapping herself around him. Her feet locked together around Mark's waist to hold herself up as Mark held her legs to give extra support. He was in the clothes he had died in, a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans, and he looked just how she remembered him.

"It's ok, Mya. It's ok." He murmured into her ear as he held her.

"I-I Can't believe you're here." Hermione choked out, pressing kisses all over his face. Finally she reached his lips and kissed them repeatedly.

After a few minutes, Mark let her down gently and took her hand. He led her over to the bar and sat on a barstool, letting her sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her gently and buried his face in her hair for a moment. Then he straightened up and stared down at her.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Hermione asked, biting her lip in nervousness.

"You need to move on. Get with Winchester if you really like him that much." Mark told her, making her jaw drop and her eyes fill with tears again.

"B- But... Now I know you're here, I can come visit you! Cas can bring me or I'm sure Balthazar will!" Hermione explained but Mark was shaking his head.

"Hermione, I'm _dead_."

Hermione winced as the words pierced her heart, tears falling rapidly. She almost didn't hear the rest of Mark's words.

"If angels and demons and all of the rest of the supernatural world didn't exist, you wouldn't even be seeing me right now. I know you like Dean. I've been keeping an eye on you since I got here. I saw the kiss." Mark admitted, smiling sadly. "Yeah it hurt me at first but I saw just how much Dean cares for you. I saw him after the kiss, explaining that you two should wait so you can get over me and he can get over Lisa. But I've seen Dean talking to Bobby. He's over Lisa. You should get over me Hermione. I didn't know whether seeing me would send you back into grief or not but I needed to tell you all this. I'll always be a part of you Mya, as cheesy as that might sound, but I've always known that you're meant for Dean and that you'd be happier with Dean in the long run. But I've always been kinda selfish so I kept you all to myself and I was so happy when you told me that you loved me back."

"I was happy with _you_! I loved _you_!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, making Jo, Ellen, Cas and Balthazar all look over.

"Love_d_?" Mark asked, smiling softly. He didn't give her chance to reply. "Mya, those months with you were amazing and I'll always remember them. But it's time to let go. For _both of us_ to let go. I'm going back to my own little heaven now and this'll be the last time you see me for the very long time I hope."

Hermione couldn't speak. She just stood up and wrapped her arms around Mark tightly, crying. From where he sat, Mark pressed his face into the crook of Hermione's neck. Hermione could feel him shaking slightly and she realised he was crying too. She ran her hand through Mark's hair soothingly as they both cried until Mark pulled away, wiping his cheeks free from tears as he stood up.

"I miss you." She said quietly, looking up at his face, as she played with the necklace her had bought her that was around her neck. "I'm glad you came to see me. Now we can have a proper goodbye."

Mark took the necklace out of Hermione's hands and took it off from around her neck, ignoring her complaints and questions of what he was doing. He walked over to Cas, spoke to him for a second before handing him the necklace. Cas did something to it before handing it back to Mark. Mark walked back over to Hermione and held his hand out.

The necklace had been turned into a charm for her bracelet. Mark picked up Hermione's arm and attached the snowflake charm himself before smiling sadly.

"It's time for us both to go. We've already spent too much time here. Raphael could sense you or Cas at any moment." He told her before pulling her into a gentle hug. "Bye Hermione. I'll see you around yeah? In about 100 years or so probably, since your lot live for ages."

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Hermione choked out, hugging him back. "Bye Mark. I won't forget you. Promise."

"I should hope not!" Mark laughed, stepping away, as he winked. "I mean, I'm Mark Campbell! Greatest hunter in the world and not bad in bed either!"

Hermione laughed with him before closing her eyes as Mark pressed a kiss to her forehead. When she opened her eyes again, Mark was gone.

Hermione bit her lip for a moment before turning to the waiting angels and Jo and Ellen. Jo took one look at her and hurried to hug her. Hermione hugged Jo back tightly before pulling away and saying goodbye to her, Balthazar and Ellen. Cas took her hand and took her back to her dorm.

"Thank you for that Cas." Hermione mumbled, once she had changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. Cas nodded from where he stood next to her bed. "I mean it. Thanks for letting me see Mark and for explaining the whole grace thing."

"It's ok. Now get some sleep. The third task is tomorrow and Harry will need your support. Oh and you've got an exam tomorrow as well, before the task." Cas pointed out before disappearing.

Hermione lay in bed for a few minutes until she felt the tears appearing again. But this time it was different. As she cried, she felt she was letting out all her feelings and grief she had for Mark and the relief she had for having a chance to say goodbye to him.

By the time Hermione fell asleep, her eyes hurt from the crying but her heart and shoulders felt a lot lighter.

* * *

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she smiled properly for the first time in ages as she remembered the day before. Mark was ok. He was happy in heaven.

It was time for Hermione to get her life back.

Hermione got dressed and bounded down the stairs with Fay, who had noticed the good mood as soon as she woke up, before joining Harry and Ron at the common room door. They walked down to breakfast and ate quickly before Hermione and Ron set off for their exam while Harry was told to go to the chamber at the back of the hall for some reason.

Hermione did her exam then left with Ron, both glad their last exam was over. They had just entered the Great Hall when Ron paused.

"Hey! Mum and Bill are here! And isn't that Sam and Dean?"

Hermione's head whipped towards the Gryffindor Table and her eyes landed on Sam and Dean who were sat together to the left of Harry. Almost like he had heard his name, Sam turned and spotted them. He nudged Dean and pointed. Dean turned then jumped to his feet and jogged towards them.

Hermione grinned and ran to meet the elder Winchester, ignoring the stares that they were both getting as they ran towards each other. Hermione threw her arms around Dean's neck and pulled him close. They hugged in the middle of the hall for a few seconds before Dean realised they were being stared at.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" He snapped, making Hermione laugh and everyone else turn away. "Hello Angel." Dean greeted her, smirking. Hermione just rolled her eyes, pushing him slightly. Dean and Ron shook hands before Dean put an arm around Hermione and led them back to the Gryffindor Table.

"Alright, Mya?" Sam asked as Hermione took a seat next to him. Dean sat on the other side of her so she was in the middle of the two brothers.

"Yeah. I just finished my last exam. Hello Mrs Weasley. Hi Bill." Hermione said, smiling at the two Weasleys. "Not to sound rude but what are you boys doing here?"

"We've come to watch Harry do his last task." Dean explained, clapping Harry on the back. "Padfoot sent a letter to Dumbledore asking if we could come and watch if he wasn't allowed to be there in person. Dumbledore said yes and sent us a portkey. We landed in that chamber just as Molly here turned up with Bill. So we all stood together. Harry had a bit of a shock when he walked through those doors, didn't you mate?"

"Well I wasn't expecting anyone." Harry mumbled before going back to his food.

"I've gotta say. This castle is awesome. Harry gave us a tour." Dean told Hermione as he ate. Hermione just laughed as she ate as well.

Soon enough, Harry had to leave and everyone was making their way down to the quidditch pitch. Hermione paused as she saw the state of the pitch.

"Oh no! That better be back to normal for next year! I bet Harry and Cedric nearly cried when they saw this!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at the maze, as she led Dean, Sam, Mrs Weasley, Bill and Ron into the stands. Ginny and Fay suddenly appeared and Hermione shot them a smile as they joined them.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third task!" Dumbledore started to speak. He was stood by the entrance of the maze with the four champions. "Mr Potter and Mr Diggory will go in first! Then Mr Krum, then Miss Delacour. The first person to get to the middle of the maze and touch the Triwizard cup is the winner! Is that clear? Good. Mr Potter, Mr Diggory. Ready... GO!"

Hermione gripped Dean's hand as Harry and Cedric shot into the maze. After a minute, Krum went in then Fleur followed. Silence fell and once again, like the 2nd task, people started to have their own conversations.

"Oh! Dean, Sam! This is Ginny and Fay! The last time you met, it was the end of my first year!" Hermione re-introduced the boys to her friends.

"Nice to see you again!" Dean grinned, shaking hands with them.

"Hi." Sam muttered before turning back to the maze. Hermione rolled her eyes at his rudeness and bluntness before being distracted by a beam of red light. Seconds later, Hagrid appeared at the entrance of the maze with Fleur in his arms. Fleur seemed to be unconscious.

"Miss Delacour has been pulled out of the task and ends up in 4th place!" Dumbledore announced and everyone clapped for the Beauxbatons champion. Not long after, another beam of light appeared and Krum was pulled out of the task too.

"Hogwarts will win either way!" Hermione cheered, hugging Dean and Fay. Nothing else happened for another hour and a half and Hermione started to get worried.

"Surely it doesn't take that long to get to the middle when there are only two of them left in there, even with all the obstacles." Bill said, speaking Hermione's thoughts. Hermione only shrugged and moved closer to Dean who wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be ok, Mya. You'll see." He told her before going back to watching the maze.

Nearly half an hour later, a bright light appeared and both Harry and Cedric appeared with the cup. Hermione cheered loudly, hugging Ron, Fay and Ginny. Suddenly there was a shout and everyone fell silent. Everyone heard the minister's cry of shock.

"Diggory! He's dead!"

Hermione's legs suddenly turned to lead and Dean had to catch her before she fell. She clung onto him tightly and cried as Amos Diggory got to the front and collapsed next to his son in tears.

"Where's Harry?" Ron whispered, looking around. Dumbledore seemed to have the same thought as he suddenly rose to his feet and took off towards the school. Snape and McGonagall followed him while Professor Sprout comforted Amos.

Hagrid made his way over to the stands and stood next to Hermione and Ron, looking down at the scene sadly, before saying, "Dumbledore says you lot should go to the Hospital Wing and wait there for him and Harry. He said take your friends here too."

Hermione nodded numbly but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Cedric's body. Suddenly, she was being lifted and carried away from the scene. She lifted her eyes to see Dean carrying her in his arms bridal-style while Sam followed by his side. Ron and his family walked in front, leading the way.

_**Ugh I feel like this chapter didn't end well but I needed to end it here. What did you guys think? Please leave me a review! :D Next chapter might have to wait as exams start tomorrow :( Thank you guys! ~ Phoebe xx**_


	24. The Hospital Wing and Drama

Harry looked awful as he followed Dumbledore into the Hospital Wing an hour after he had disappeared.

He had various cuts, scratches and bruises all over his face and arms including one long, deep cut on his left forearm. The worst feature was Harry's eyes though. Usually they shined with whatever emotion Harry was feeling, whether it be happiness, anger, sadness or some other emotion, but at that moment they were dull and lifeless.

Hermione stepped forward towards her best friend but Dean, who was stood behind her with Sam, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Dumbledore seemed to agree with Dean as he immediately stopped anyone from asking any questions and asked that they leave Harry alone about what had happened for the night before telling Harry to get changed and into a hospital bed.

Hermione smiled weakly as she caught sight of a familiar skin-walker behind Harry and Dumbledore. She walked towards the giant, black dog and kneeled down to its level.

"Hiya Snuffles." She murmured, using the name that Padfoot insisted they used while he was in his dog form, while scratching the dog behind its ears softly. Padfoot whined quietly in greeting, looking towards Harry sadly.

Hermione got to her feet again and stood by Dean and Sam while Harry got changed behind a screen. When Harry was in bed, everyone filed round the screen and took seats by the bed. Hermione used her wand to conjure more chairs for anyone who didn't have a place to sit, earning a small smile from her headmaster, and took a seat in between Dean and Ron right next to the bed. Dumbledore told Harry to stay in the Hospital Wing until he had spoken to the rest of the school the next day then left.

"How you feeling, Potter?" Dean asked quietly then shrugged at the glare he received from Hermione and Mrs Weasley. "What! He's your headmaster, not mine! I believe I have the right to ask a simple question that has nothing to do with tonight. It's just a general question."

Harry chuckled weakly at Dean's exclamation before shaking his head, "Fine. Just tired is all." He peered at the floor before catching sight of what he was looking for. He patted the bed softly and called, "Come on Snuffles. Get up here."

Hermione could almost see Padfoot rolling his eyes at being treated like a proper dog but he still didn't hesitate to jump on the bed and stretch out next to Harry, resting his head on Harry's stomach. Harry scratched the dog behind the ears absent mindedly before taking the dreamless sleep potion that Madam Pomfrey told him to drink. He only finished a few mouthfuls of it before he was out like a light.

Hermione grabbed the goblet of potion before it could spill and put it on the table next to the bed so Harry could finish it when he woke up again. She turned back to the bed and smiled at the sight of Padfoot standing up, turning around in a circle and settling back down like a normal dog. Dean chuckled at the sight of it and was thrown a glare by the dog in reply.

"What do you reckon happened tonight?" Ron mumbled, staring at his best mate before looking up at Hermione. "You heard Harry. He said you-know-who is back. What do we do now?"

Hermione shrugged before reaching for Ron's hand and squeezing it slightly, "We wait for Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Ron nodded in agreement before the two lapsed back into silence with the rest of the group.

* * *

"Can you hear that?"

Hermione lifted her head from Dean's shoulder, which she had been resting on for the past half hour, when Sam broke the silence. Dean was frowning at the door like his brother, both of them obviously hearing things that the rest couldn't thanks to the years of hunting and stealing things. Padfoot had been dozing by Harry but had woken up at Sam's question and was now jumping off the bed lightly so Harry wouldn't wake.

Hermione's eyes widened as she finally heard what the Winchesters and Padfoot were hearing and she thanked Merlin that her hearing had heightened since she started training with the boys. The Weasleys soon started to hear the voices that were arguing too. Bill and Mrs Weasley got to their feet and turned towards the door.

"It's an argument or something..." Ron muttered, taking a step forward so he was at the front of the group with his brother. "Bet it's about tonight and what Harry said."

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!" Bill growled as he glared at the door and pushed his long hair, which he had taken down from its usual ponytail just minutes ago, out of his face.

"What are they arguing about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet too.

"But that's Fudge's voice!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, frowning.

"Who?" Dean and Sam asked together, both frowning in confusion.

"Our Minister for Magic." Ron muttered to them. "Complete tosser, if you ask me."

"And that's Minerva McGonagall's voice isn't it? What are they arguing about?" Mrs Weasley carried on, obviously not hearing her son's choice of language.

Suddenly the doors crashed open, making Sam and Dean shoot to their feet on instinct, to reveal McGonagall, Fudge and Snape storming in.

"Where's Dumbledore?!" Fudge snapped at Mrs Weasley, making her blink in shock.

"Ever heard of the word 'please', buddy?" Sam muttered, making the minister glare at him but do nothing more. Hermione guessed the minister hadn't fully heard Sam's words.

Dumbledore appeared then and asked what had happened. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands in horror when McGonagall told everyone what Fudge had done with Barty Crouch Jr, the Moody impersonator, and she saw out the corner of her eyes that Mrs Weasley had done the same.

"But a dementor's kiss is worse than death!" Hermione exclaimed, stepping forward. "No-one deserves to suffer like that minister! Ok so maybe Crouch deserved it but couldn't you have waited until he had given evidence about what's happened tonight?!"

"Who are _you _to speak to me like that, missy? _I'm _the Minister for Magic if you've forgotten!" Fudge reminded Hermione, taking a step forwards.

"Yeah and also a complete son of a bitch by the look of it!" Dean interrupted, shooting glares at the minister.

Dean stepped forwards so he stood in front of Hermione, staring down at Fudge with anger. Sam stepped forward too so Hermione was flanked by both Winchester, both boys looming over Fudge's short figure. Hermione's eyes zoomed in on Dean's hand which was twitching towards his pocket where she knew he kept a gun at all times.

"That's Hermione Granger, by the way." Sam gestured to Hermione with one hand while keeping a tight grip on something in his pocket, which Hermione knew to be his trusty knife, with the other. "One of the most important people in my life and probably _the _most important person in my brother's life, apart from me of course."

"I'm his brother." Dean supplied helpfully, with a small, sarcastic wave, in a light voice but Hermione could see how tense his body was. "So what were you just saying about our lovely Mya, minister?"

Fudge opened his mouth but nothing came out. He just stood there staring up at Sam and Dean's menacing figures as he realised he had just basically insulted not only Harry Potter's best friend but also two angry and violent-looking men's family of sorts.

"That's what I thought." Dean growled before stepping back next to Hermione. Sam stood there for a second more, and Hermione _swore _she saw him pull out his knife slightly, before retreating too. Dean turned to Dumbledore and smiled cheerfully, "Sorry for the interruption, sir.. um... professor... er..."

"It's quite alright and you may call me Albus, dear boy, since you are not a student here." Dumbledore informed Dean before turning back to Fudge. "Cornelius, Voldemort is back. Why won't you believe me?"

Hermione listened as Dumbledore and Fudge argued about the return of Voldemort and winced as Fudge hinted that Harry was lying about the night's events. She was about to comment when Padfoot growled and took a step forward, his hackles raised and teeth bared, which made Fudge shut up in fear for a moment before he continued on. He mentioned about Harry's dreams and headaches, which he could have only known about if he had-

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge."

Hermione jumped as Harry spoke quietly from behind her, him having realised what she had realised. Everyone turned to him, not knowing he had been away for the conversation, but while Fudge and Dumbledore continued to argue. Eventually, though, Dumbledore got tired of Fudge's excuses and insults of Harry and took control of the conversation. As much as Dean and Sam had made a frightening pair when standing up to the minister, they had nothing on Dumbledore. He loomed over Fudge while he spoke with fire and anger in his voice and Hermione could finally see why he was so respected and feared in the Wizarding World.

When Fudge dropped Harry's winnings on the table, he turned to Sam and Dean with new courage and told them, "Expect an owl about your attitudes towards the Minister of Magic and most probably a fine. Your names?"

Dean suddenly smirked, his eyes full of loathing but also mischief. He turned to Sam and exclaimed mockingly, "Hey Sammy! Guess what! I've been doing some reading for fun lately-"

"Holy crap, are you feeling okay?" Hermione interrupted, grinning at the elder Winchester when he threw an indignant look at her. "Sorry. Continue."

"_Anyway_," Dean dragged the word out while looking pointedly at Hermione, "I came across something really interesting in one of Padfoot's wizarding books. Did you know that since we're muggles, and especially since we're _American _muggles, we can't get charged by the British Ministry since we don't know all their laws and rules?"

Hermione giggled at the look of defeat and annoyance on Fudge's face as he spluttered, "Well... Well..."

"But that's not even the most interesting thing!" Dean cut across Fudge, making Harry, Ron and even Bill snort in amusement. "I was also reading about the American ministry. Quick test for you, Mya, ok? What are the American forces that deal with dangerous magical creatures called?"

Hermione frowned and shrugged before the answer dawned on her. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

Dean winked at her before spinning back round to Fudge dramatically. "Well Mya's got it! For those of you that don't know, they're called _hunters_."

Ron and Harry choked on their laughter with Bill and Mrs Weasley watching with confusion, wondering what was going on.

"They sound like amazing people!" Sam smirked, "I hear they deal with all kinds of creatures, including Demons!"

"Yeah they do and they have these anti-possession tattoos so that they're not at risk of being possessed by said demons. But did you know that these 'hunters' have know idea that they're the ministry's department of uncontrollable creatures? They've never been told about magic-born witches and wizards but the ministry doesn't stop them from hunting the big, bad monsters and they're getting quite popular over here too." Dean admitted, uncrossing his arms and reaching for his shirt. "Oh and guess what we are, minister! Yep! Real life hunters!"

Dean pulled aside the collar of his shirt and showed everyone his anti-possession tattoo and Sam did the same. Hermione raised her hand in the air like she was in class and spoke up.

"Okay! Confession time!" She exclaimed before taking her jacket off and gesturing to Dean who got the message and pulled the back of her top down slightly so everyone could see Hermione's anti-possession tattoo that she had in the middle of her shoulder blades. She heard Fudge and Mrs Weasley's sharp intake of air and turned back round to admit to the shocked faces, "I've been a hunter since summer and I think it's about time I stopped hiding it."

"That still doesn't –"

"But there's still something that's even more interesting, Sammy!" Dean cut off Fudge again, making him growl, as he stood by the minister. "Remember how I said that hunters are getting quite popular over here? I was reading the American version of The Daily Prophet and it said that the British Minister of Magic has been begging that America sends it's most famous and legendary hunters over here to help show the Ministry is doing something worthwhile. Oh and aren't they legendary! I heard they stopped the apocalypse of all things!"

Hermione's jaw dropped before she gathered her senses and decided to put the minister out of his misery. She stepped forward and smiled innocently up at Fudge before saying, "Yeah, they really are legendary aren't they? But they've always been famous for hunting ever since their dad started it, those Winchesters."

Hermione could hear Harry and Ron quietly killing themselves with laughter behind her and she smiled. Harry needed to laugh after the night he had had.

"Oh I suppose you have lots to do Minister. You know, telling lies about Voldemort not being back and all that. So lets just introduce you lot. Sam, Dean. This is our Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who is a complete prat." Hermione spoke lightly and quite enjoyed Fudge's face when he suddenly clicked what was happening and who he was probably talking to. He didn't even react to him being called a prat.

"Lovely to meet you!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically before continuing on, "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Guess what our last name is, Minister!"

"No..." Fudge groaned, his face turned deathly white.

"That's right!" Dean smirked, the same Dean Winchester smirk that Hermione was in love with, before telling him,"We're the freakin' Winchesters and hell will freeze over before you get our help after you insulted our friends and my girl! Oh and it's pretty hot down there, trust me I was there for 40 years, so it's not gonna happen any time soon."

Fudge stormed out the hospital wing amidst gales of laughter from Harry, Ron, and Bill. Hermione looked up at Dean, who was laughing loudly as well, before tapping him on the shoulder. He turned to her, still laughing his head off.

"Your girl huh?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "Huh..."

"What?" Dean asked, frowning, as his laughter died away. "You are! Unless you're rethinking my suggestion... which is totally cool if that's what you want but-"

"Shut up Dean." Hermione told him. "I like the sound of being your girl."

Hermione pulled Dean down into a passionate kiss.

**... Hi guys! XD I hope you liked this chapter and I'm so sorry it took forever to write! I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Thank you for the reviews and please keep sending me your banners/covers/trailers/fanart! I've put a banner that I got sent on my profile so please go check it out! It was made by the awesome RippahGoneWolf :) So please review! Thank you guys ~ Phoebe xx**


	25. Explaining The Past and Making Plans

The kiss took Dean by surprise.

But finally his mind realised what was happening and Dean responded with such enthusiasm to Hermione's kiss that he had to hold onto her waist to stop her falling. Hermione smiled against Dean's lips as she held onto his broad, muscular shoulders to keep the space between them minimal.

All she could taste and feel was Dean. Dean's hands cradled her face carefully, as though she would break if he held her too tightly, as he slowed their kiss down. Now he was kissing her slowly and as gently as he held her face and Hermione responded similarly. She found her hands making their way to Dean's face and soon she was mirroring him, holding his face between her hands as she pressed her lips to his again and again.

Hermione didn't know how long they stood there kissing but eventually they were interrupted by a throat being cleared. The two pulled away from each other, Dean grabbing Hermione's hand to stop her moving away too far, to take in the scene around them.

Harry, Ron, Bill, McGonagall and Snape all stared at the two of them with shock, trying to find something to say, while Dumbledore and Sam looked slightly amused at what had just happened. Padfoot was wagging his tail excitedly and Hermione swore a grin on the dog's face. Mrs Weasley looked like she wanted to scream and it didn't take her long to have her say.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

Hermione and Dean both winced at the pitch of Mrs Weasley's shriek.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED! THIS MAN MUST BE NEARLY 10 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM! AND IN FRONT OF THE HEADMASTER TOO! NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HAVE I-"

"MUM!" Ron exclaimed, snapping out of his shocked state, and startling his mother into silence. "You don't know Dean like we do! And Hermione's known him since she was eleven so it's not like he's some random stranger! Why don't you let Hermione explain?!"

"An excellent idea, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore agreed, nodding towards Ron, before turning to Mrs Weasley. "We don't know the whole story Molly so Miss Granger should be allowed to explain."

Molly flushed and nodded before turning to glare at Hermione and Dean.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at Hermione and Dean, "Just for the record, I believe that love is just what we need these days and I can see that you two will make a good pair. But please explain so everyone else can understand."

Dean chuckled and kissed Hermione's head before Hermione started to explain.

"I first met Dean and Sam on my 11th birthday, thanks to Cas. Cas is basically family to me and he took me to America to meet Sam and Dean who he was helping at the time. Cas is a magical being so he can take me to America and bring me home within seconds. Anyway, I met Sam and Dean and Uncle Bobby that day and kept visiting them until I came to Hogwarts. All three know my parents and my parents like them. My mother knew about me liking Dean and approved, Mrs Weasley, so I see no problem. I admit, Dean _is _a bit older than me. But not 10 years! Merlin! There's only 6 years between us! But Dean's always said I'm more mature than most people my age and he acts like a teenager most of the time anyway. Sam and Dean are my oldest friends and I trust them with my life."

"But when did you get the tattoo? I know you said Sam had been training you but I didn't know you were a proper hunter!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.

Hermione explained how the apocalypse was averted thanks to Sam's sacrifice and how Dean left the hunting business without telling her. Dean shifted at that but Hermione gave him a small smile to show all was forgiven.

"Then Crowley, who some of you have met, told me Sam was alive and took me to him where I beat him up for not calling me." Hermione said cheerfully before admitting, "Crowley's one of the demons that hunters try to kill but we had an understanding between the two of us. Anyway, Sam took me to the Compound, where I lived during the summer, and I met the Campbells who are Sam and Dean's family. Crowley brought their grandfather back from hell along with Sam and the two of them found the rest of the Campbells. So Sam introduced me to Samuel, his grandfather, and his cousins Gwen, Christian and Mark."

Dean squeezed Hermione's hand when she mentioned Mark and she squeezed back, smiling softly at him, before continuing.

"I made Sam promise to turn me into a hunter so he trained me all summer with the help of the Campbells. I got the tattoo just before we came back to school. Samuel, Gwen and Chris became my family and Mark became my boyfriend." Hermione admitted, blushing under the looks that everyone was giving her.

"I did wonder who you were dancing with at the Yule Ball. I take it that was Mark?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at her.

"Yes it was." Hermione smiled before nudging Dean playfully, "Then this idiot had to go and get attacked by Djinn on the night of the ball and Crowley came to take us to where Dean was living. Sam and the Campbells were there already and we took down the Djinn and saved Dean. He was a bit shocked when he came round to see me and Sam, weren't you Dean-o?"

"Just a bit." Dean chuckled, pulling her closer slightly with one hand and punching Sam gently on the shoulder with the other. "Who wouldn't be shocked to see their brother who was meant to be dead sitting next to them? Not to mention, you were there Mya! I hadn't seen you since the summer after your first year and you were all grown up and dressed up looking amazing!"

Hermione blushed at the compliment before nudging Dean again, "Shut up. Anyway, when Sam and I had convinced Dean that we were real and not demons or any other supernatural creature, I went back to the ball with Mark. Dean didn't like that I was dating him at first but he came round to the idea eventually. I went back to the Compound on Christmas day and stayed there for the rest of the holidays while Sam worked cases and Dean went back to his family. Sam worked a case which ended up with me and Dean looking after a baby that was a shape shifter."

Hermione explained about the adult shape shifter turning up and Sam killing it and how they all went back to the compound. Hermione paused for a moment before admitting, "The alpha shape shifter turned up and took the baby. But he... he..."

Dean pulled Hermione into his side and stroked her hair comfortingly as he explained gently, "Mark tried to stop the shape shifter but the Alpha is a lot stronger than normal shape shifters. The Alpha broke Mark's neck and Mark didn't survive."

Hermione pulled away from Dean unwillingly, shooting a weak smile at him, before telling the group, "I went to visit Uncle Bobby for a few days then went back to help Sam and Dean with cases. Dean and Lisa had split up as Dean wanted to come back and start hunting again. I had a fall out with Crowley so I had to rely on Cas to take me everywhere. I came back to Hogwarts after the holidays and kept in touch with the boys. I had liked Dean before I got with Mark but I forgot about those feelings when Dean left us and I met Mark. But my feelings came back after spending time with Dean again and Dean admitted he liked me too but I was still getting over Mark. So we agreed to just be friends until I got over Mark and I could be with Dean without feeling guilty. That's about it."

There was absolute silence after Hermione finished the story. Everyone was staring at Sam, Dean and Hermione with shock, sadness or amazement. Mrs Weasley was speechless, it seemed. Dumbledore was the first one to react.

"Thank you for explaining. I'm sorry for your loss but I believe you and Mr Winchester will be good together. Now, I need a few things to be done. Molly, could you get hold of Arthur and explain what happened tonight? Can I count on you two?"

"O- Of course!" Mrs Weasley confirmed, still looking slightly pale and shooting looks at the Winchesters.

"I'll go to dad." Bill volunteered, getting to his feet. "I'll go now."

He threw his cloak on, kissed his mother's cheek, clapped both Ron and Harry on the shoulders then turned to the Winchesters.

"Nice to meet you two. We'll probably see a lot more of each other now that you're with Hermione, Dean. My mother likes to keep an eye on everyone and everything." Bill explained, shaking both Sam and Dean's hand. He gave Hermione a brief hug, "See you later 'Mione."

Bill strode from the room and Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, "Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also Madame Maxime if she will consent."

McGonagall nodded and left without a word. Dumbledore waited until the door was shut before turning to Snape and saying seriously, "It's time for two of our number to recognise each other for what they are. Sirius... if you could resume your original form."

Padfoot hesitated for a moment before turning back into a human.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Mrs Weasley screamed, jumping back.

"Mum! It's ok!" Ron exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You." Snape growled, locking eyes with the skin walker.

"How come you didn't use a glamour charm so you could stay human?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"There wasn't enough time. Cas just turned up, saying I needed to get to Hogwarts straight away, and took me before I could do anything." Padfoot explained, frowning.

Hermione noticed the looks they were getting and blushed before admitting, "I sent Padfoot to America to stay with Uncle Bobby when we helped him escape. Sirius and James knew Sam and Dean's dad. They met when James and Sirius went to America and John Winchester caught Sirius transforming into his animagus form. They soon settled it though and they became friends. Uncle Bobby has been training Sirius since he got over there a year ago. Sirius is a hunter too."

Hermione didn't think it was important to explain how Sirius was a skin walker and what a skin walker actually was.

"What is he doing here, Dumbledore?" Snape asked, scowling.

Hermione's eyes widened when Dumbledore asked for Snape and Padfoot to trust each other. Did he not remember their rivalry? Dumbledore asked for them to shake hands instead and they did, albeit unwillingly.

"Good. Now! Sirius, I need you to contact the old crowd. Don't worry. Most of them know of your innocence and the rest will be easy to convince. You know who I mean. Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg. Lie low at Remus' for a while until I contact you." Dumbledore explained.

"Albus, I have responsibilities in America!" Padfoot pointed out. "I have a couple of cases that I promised to work on and Bobby can't handle them all!"

"Don't worry Padfoot." Hermione spoke up, smiling at him. "I know a few hunters who have been asking for cases and I'm sure the boys and I can handle them if no one wants to take them on."

The skin walker sighed in relief and nodded at Hermione, "Thanks Mya. I'll get Bobby to send you the information, yeah?"

"Sure!" Hermione smiled, "Just remember not to use magic over here!"

"Okay, okay!" Padfoot chuckled before turning to Harry, "Well I'll see you around Harry. Get some sleep ok?"

"But-" Harry started, looking disappointed and upset.

"You'll see me very soon Harry. I promise you. I'll be living in England now that all this has all started. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?" Sirius asked, staring at Harry with patience.

"Yeah. Yeah... of course I do." Harry sighed, smiling slightly. "See you Sirius."

The dark haired wizard grasped his godson's hand briefly before hugging Hermione and shaking the Winchesters' hands. He nodded to everyone else in the room, apart from Snape, then transformed back into the large black dog before running out of the door.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and sent him off with a mysterious message that only Snape seemed to understand. Then the headmaster turned to Sam, Dean and Hermione.

"Mr and Mr Winchester, I also have a job for you. But I will come and speak with you about it after the school term has finished as it is a private conversation." Dumbledore explained, glancing at Hermione who felt a stab of curiosity and also a stab of anger. What could the boys do that she couldn't?

Sam and Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Sam spoke up, "Whatever you plan to say to us can be said in front of Mya too. Whatever you tell us we will tell her and Bobby too. So we'll have a conversation with you but Bobby and Mya are allowed to listen in."

Dean nodded before adding on, "They might not be allowed to do the job, and I accept that, but we never keep things from each other if we can help it."

Dumbledore glanced between the two brothers before nodding and sighing. He turned to Harry, said goodbye and left. Hermione leaned back against Dean in exhaustion as Harry finished his potion. He had just fallen asleep when something caught Hermione's eye. She sent a freezing charm at the window then hurried over, scooping up the frozen beetle. It looked like she had found out how Rita had been getting around.

"What's that?" Dean asked, walking over. Everyone else was looking at her too.

"Nothing! Just an annoying beetle." Hermione explained before dropping her voice and explaining to Dean about how Rita had been finding ways to get stories and how there was always a beetle around when her stories happened. "So I figured it had something to do with beetles. Look! Those markings? They look like her glasses."

Hermione conjured a glass jar and dropped the beetle in before casting a charm so Rita couldn't change back. She stuffed the jar in her cloak before turning back to Dean.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" She asked him quietly.

"I don't know." Dean admitted, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her close. "But whatever it is, if it helps keep you safe, I'll do it."

Hermione was about to reply when a shriek from Mrs Weasley interrupted them. Hermione knew what had caused the shriek as she had heard the wings.

"Hello Cas." She said, turning around to find her angel stood at the foot of the bed. Mrs Weasley had her wand out. "Mrs Weasley, there's no danger. This is Cas."

"Hello." Cas said quietly to Mrs Weasley before nodding to Ron, "Hello again Ron."

"Hi Cas." Ron replied, grinning slightly at his mother's shock.

Cas looked around before asking, "Where is Padfoot?"

"Working a job for Dumbledore." Hermione explained from where she stood. "He's staying in England for a little while Cas."

Cas nodded again before spotting Hermione and Dean's clasped hands. A small smile lit up his face as he said, "I see you two have finally recognised your feelings for each other. It's about time. Balthazar will be most pleased. He made a bet with Jo about when you were going to get together and it looks like he's won. Jo said it would take forever because Dean would be too scared to make a move."

"What?!" Dean yelped, looking indignant. "I am not scared! I'm with her now aren't I?"

"Mate, _she _kissed _you_." Ron pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Weasley." Dean muttered, his cheeks darkening with a blush. "Is it time to go, Cas?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the war is getting worse so I can't come and get you whenever you want. There's a brief decline in fighting at the minute so I thought I would come get you now." Cas explained.

Sam stole Hermione from Dean and picked her up in a hug, "See you soon Mya. Come over as soon as you've seen your parents ok?"

"Of course Sammy!" Hermione agreed, hugging him back. "Keep an eye on Dean wont you? Although, I suppose he wont be as bad with Padfoot gone."

"Oi!" Dean exclaimed, looking offended. "I'm not that bad! Oh and put my girl down, Sam!"

"Someone's getting jealous!" Hermione teased as Sam let her down. "Bye Sam."

Hermione turned to Dean and hugged him too, pulling herself close. "See you soon Dean." She breathed, staring up at him. "I'll call you as soon as I get back to London, ok?"

"Okay." Dean agreed before pressing his lips to hers in a short kiss. When he pulled away, Hermione chased his lips to kiss him again before letting go. Dean gave her one last hug before stepping away. He sent her his famous smirk along with a wink as Cas took hold of his and Sam's shoulders.

"See you later, Angel!" Dean grinned just before he disappeared.

Hermione growled slightly at the nickname but, really, it was kind of growing on her.

_**Whoo! It's taken me forever to write this chapter! I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy but then I came home from school ill yesterday and started writing it then finished it today! :D I hope it's ok! I know it's not one of my best chapters but oh well! The next chapter will be Hermione seeing her parents after nearly a year and finding out what Dumbledore wants! XD Thanks you for all the reviews guys! They all made my day! ~ Phoebe xx**_


	26. Sam's Soul and Dumbledore's Visit

"Calm down Hermione!"

Ginny's exclamation knocked Hermione out of her thoughts and the 4th year Gryffindor realised she was tapping her foot in nervousness. She stopped the annoying movement before glancing out the window worriedly, noticing the train was nearing Platform 9 ¾.

"Sorry Gin." Hermione mumbled. "But this isn't going to be the nicest of reunions. I haven't seen my parents since the start of the summer holidays when I ran off to see Sam."

"Speaking of the Winchesters, are they going to be at the station too?" Fay asked from her seat in the corner, lifting her eyes from her magazine to stare at Hermione. "Sam's pretty cute."

"Ew." Hermione crinkled her nose at Fay's opinion. She knew that both Winchesters were attractive but after growing up thinking of Sam as a brother, it was odd and slightly gross to think about Sam in any other way than platonically. Hermione answered Fay's question with a shrug, "Dean didn't say anything about being here when I saw him and Sam last week."

"If he has any sense, he won't turn up." Ron commented as he played exploding snap with Harry, Fred and George. He looked up to see Hermione giving him a questioning stare. "What? He won't! Mione, you're about to see your parents for the first time in nearly a year. If I was Dean, I'd wait until you've settled things with your parents before turning up. I don't think your dad will take it too lightly, since he doesn't know everything like your mum does, if the people who you left for are there. It doesn't help Dean's case that he's dating you now either."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Fay's magazine slipped out of her hands as she sat up straight from her slouched position, staring incredulously at Hermione. Ginny was staring too but she was grinning widely. Fred and George just looked on with amusement.

"When were you going to tell me this?!" Fay asked, pointing at Hermione accusingly. "When did _that _happen? _How _did it happen?"

"You should have seen it!" Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "Mione just grabbed Dean after he insulted the Minister after the third task and kissed him. Mrs Weasley went mad!"

"Merlin, Hermione. Didn't know you had it in you." Ginny stated, laughing. "I can just imagine mum's face!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Hermione apologised to Ginny and Fay, biting her lip. "I just haven't had time to tell you both what with everything that's happened and getting ready to come home."

"Well if he ever gives you any grief, just tell us Granger." George told her, Fred nodding in agreement. "I'm sure Fred and I can soon make him pay with a few spells and pranks."

"I'll remember that. Thanks boys!" Hermione laughed before standing as the train slowed to a halt. She grabbed her stuff and led the way to the barrier between the muggle and magical platform. She ran through the barrier with Harry and Ron, laughing at Ron's mumble about having no peace now he was home.

Her laughter soon died however when she caught sight of her parents. They were both staring at her with blank faces, her father's harsher than her mother's, and they didn't move to greet her.

"I'll see you guys over the holidays, I guess." Hermione sighed, hugging both Ron and Harry. She hugged Fay, Ginny and the twins as well when they came through the barrier before making her way towards her parents.

"Oi Granger!"

Hermione turned at the simultaneous call from the twins, raising her eyebrow in reply.

"We miss you already!" Fred called while George winked and waved.

Hermione laughed at their actions before waving back and resumed walking to her parents. She stopped in front of them and looked up at them nervously.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that." Hermione told them before admitting, "I'm not sorry for leaving but I'm sorry for leaving without telling you first. I _had _to go see Sam! I thought he had died then Crowley turned up telling me he was alive so I had to go see for myself! Then I met Sam's cousins and grandfather and Sam said I could stay! After thinking he was dead for nearly a month, I couldn't _not _stay! Please forgive me!"

Hermione's mum cracked first. She gave Hermione a watery smile before pulling her in for a hug, "Oh Hermione! Always getting into mischief and worrying us! You're forgiven, don't worry. Just never do it again, please."

"I won't." Hermione stated before turning to her dad who was still watching her with a frown. "Dad?"

"It's all okay, Hermione." He told her gently, hugging her tightly, before pulling away with a frown. "But who were those two red heads waving to you? One of them your boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed loudly, holding her stomach, before replying, "Merlin no! That's Fred and George Weasley, the pranksters of the school and Ron's older brothers. They're basically brothers to me."

Hermione walked back to the car with her parents, pausing slightly when her father continued, "But have there been any boyfriends I should know about?"

Hermione waited until they were all in the car before answering quietly, "Mark, one of Sam's distant cousins, was my date to the Yule Ball. We started dating too. I met him in the summer holidays when I stayed with Sam and his family."

"Does he treat you right?" Her dad asked as they made their way home. "And when do we get to meet this Mark?"

Hermione smiled and admitted softly, "He treated me perfectly. He made me laugh and I was so happy with him."

"You loved him." Hermione's mother breathed as she watched Hermione, making Hermione's father nearly crash into the car in front. But she frowned, "You keep saying things in the past tense. Did you break up?"

"Not exactly." Hermione replied as the car came to a stop outside the Granger residence. She got out the car and helped her parents take her stuff to her bedroom before joining them downstairs in the living room. She had brought down a picture and she showed it to her parents. "This is Mark and me at the Yule Ball."

"Oh! You look beautiful!" Her mother gasped as she took the picture carefully. "Mark is certainly an attractive man."

"Just how old is he?" Hermione's father asked as he stared down at the picture. It was a wizarding photo so it moved. It showed Hermione and Mark dancing together and laughing before turning to the camera, Hermione giving a radiant smile and Mark winking while pulling Hermione closer to him automatically.

"Never actually found out." Hermione admitted, shrugging her shoulders, before catching sight of her parents' questioning stares. "The Campbells, Sam's family from his mother's side, are all hunters. Birthdays and ages don't really matter to them. Christian's wife Arlene is at least 10 years older than him. I _think _Mark was about 28 when that picture was taken at Christmas."

"28?!" Hermione's father growled, sitting up straight and looking angry. "He's far too old for you!"

"Age doesn't matter!" Hermione shot back as she jumped to her feet, unwilling to let anyone insult Mark. "He was a perfect gentleman and I loved him! Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore because he died!"

There was silence for a moment after Hermione's outburst before Hermione sank back into her seat and let out a small groan. She rubbed her eyes tiredly before speaking quietly, "When you're a hunter, there's always the risk of getting hurt or dying. All the Campbells are excellent hunters but the creature we were hunting... It was an Alpha shapeshifter after its baby. It was ten times stronger than a regular shapeshifter but we didn't know that. Mark tried to take it down and ended up having his neck broken. This all happened only a few days after Christmas."

Hermione looked up at her dad and told him, "Mark was protecting _me _when he tried to kill the shapeshifter. I was looking after the baby with Sam and Dean in the basement and Mark tried his damn hardest to keep that thing away from us."

"Wait a minute!" Her mum interrupted, biting her lip. "You told me Dean left the hunter lifestyle."

"He came back when he found out that Sam was still alive and that I was a hunter too." Hermione admitted before wincing when she realised what she had just revealed.

"WHAT?"

Hermione gave her dad a hard glare and pointed out coolly, "When your family and boyfriend are hunters and you have a guardian angel who's a bit busy fighting a civil war in heaven, you need to learn how to defend yourself in case anything comes after you for revenge. Sam trained me up all summer. That's why I didn't come home, honestly. I knew you'd take it like this. You have to understand that hunting is a part of me just like magic is. You just have to get used to it."

Hermione's mother stared at Hermione for a moment before stating, "You've changed since last year. You're a lot more confident and not afraid to stand up for yourself. I like it. Those Winchesters have had a good influence on you. Your father and I are ok with you being a hunter."

As she spoke, Hermione's mum glared at her husband and dared him to contradict her. He didn't.

"Fine." Hermione's dad muttered, frowning. "But I'm still not happy about you dating a 28 year old. Next time, date someone a little younger. Alright?"

Hermione hesitated before mumbling, "How about Dean? Is he young enough?"

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by the Gryffindor's mother. Hermione raised an eyebrow as her mother laughed and clapped her hands twice.

"I knew it! I _knew _something had happened between you and Dean! You positively glow while talking about him!"

Hermione blushed lightly before admitting, "We started dating last week when he stood up for me and my friends against the Minister of Magic. We haven't spoken since but I said I would ring him at some point today. Maybe even go over there."

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes, mainly about how Hermione was doing at school, before Hermione managed to escape to her room. Once there, she changed her clothes before making her way back downstairs. She paused in the front room, in front of her parents.

"I'm going over to America to see the boys and Uncle Bobby. I'll be back in a couple of hours. How about I invite them to our barbecue at the weekend?" Hermione suggested as she slipped on her ballet flats.

"That's a good idea!" Her mother agreed, her father nodding unwillingly. "Is Cas coming to pick you up then? Or are you still not talking?"

"Oh, we're talking now. We sorted everything out. But no, he's not. I've got my own way of travelling now. Watch!" Hermione admitted, winking before disapparating.

* * *

"I'm trying to save your life!"

"Exactly, Dean! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell aint your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she landed in the middle of a shouting match between Sam and Dean. She stood by the door, watching with interest and trying to figure out why they were arguing about Sam's soul again. Bobby noticed her but she shook her head and put a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. Bobby nodded and turned back to join in the argument.

"Just curious. I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?" Bobby asked Dean, frowning in confusion.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible so Bobby told him to repeat himself.

"I have to wear his ring for a day!" Dean grumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Well this is just brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, making both Sam and Dean jump. "My boyfriend's going to be Death for a day!"

"Mya!" Dean yelped, turning to look at her. "How long have you been stood there?!"

"Uh I arrived just in time to hear you tell Sam you're trying to save his life." Hermione admitted. "Uncle Bobby noticed me but I made him keep quiet so I could listen in."

"Still can't believe you're actually dating this idiot." Bobby told her, reaching her and pulling her in for a hug. "How was school?"

"The usual, you know. Killings, dark lords coming back." Hermione replied, hugging her uncle back. "Did Padfoot send you that information for those hunts?"

"Yeah, the boys and I managed to finish them all with help from a few friends." Bobby said before releasing her.

Dean made to hug her but Hermione held her hands up and told both him and Sam, "Neither of you get to hug me until you explain what the bloody hell is going on!"

"Death can get Sam's soul back and will put a wall in Sam's mind so he can't remember Hell if I take Death's place for 24 hours." Dean explained, folding his arms in annoyance. "But Sammy's getting all difficult for some reason."

Hermione sighed before rubbing her temples where she could feel a headache forming. After a moment she dropped her hands and nodded in acceptance.

"Okay. _Now _you can hug me."

The words were barely out of Hermione's mouth before Dean was picking her up in a hug. Despite the circumstances, Hermione found herself laughing at the enthusiasm. Once Dean let her down, Hermione pressed a kiss to his lips chastely before turning to Sam and hugging him too. He hugged her back but he wasn't as enthusiastic as usual.

"I'm doing this Sam." Dean told his brother, "I'm putting the ring on."

"Fine!" Sam snapped before heading for the door. "Just... Give me a minute to get my head around this?"

Hermione waited until the door was shut before saying, "20 bucks says he's off to get the ring."

* * *

Hermione and Dean made their way outside to find Sam looking down at a hole in the ground. The couple paused behind the younger Winchester.

"Looking for this?" Dean asked, holding up Death's ring as he scowled at his brother.

"Just taking a walk." Sam told them unconvincingly, turning to face them.

Hermione tuned out the rest of the conversation as she nonverbally placed a tracking charm on Sam. It wasn't like she didn't trust him but his soulless brain sometimes came up with crazy ideas. She watched as Sam walked back inside with Bobby then she turned to Dean.

"Don't do anything stupid, Dean." Hermione pleaded as she grabbed hold of Dean's arm. "If you do this, we getSammy back. _Our _Sammy, not this soulless version."

"Don't worry." Dean soothed, rubbing Hermione's arms comfortingly, before winking, "When have I ever done anything stupid?"

Hermione laughed weakly before pressing a kiss to Dean's mouth gently. Her hands locked behind his neck as he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Hermione giggled as Dean refused to let go when she tried to pull away. She gave up and continued to kiss her boyfriend for a few more minutes before she let go and shoved Dean away.

"Go!" Hermione laughed as she ignored Dean's pout and puppy eyes, which he did just as well as his brother. "Before Sam does something stupid again!"

"Fine! But I expect to continue once I get back!" Dean huffed jokingly before taking the ring out of his pocket. "See you in 24 hours."

Hermione waved before turning around and heading for the house. When she glanced over her shoulder, Dean was gone.

* * *

Bobby looked up as Hermione entered the front room and collapsed on the sofa next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder to peek at the book he was reading and realised it was one that she had read before and knew that Bobby had read it at least 100 times. Hermione read the book over Bobby's shoulder for a little while.

"Where's Sam?" Hermione asked casually as she finally realised that one of her best friends wasn't in the room.

Bobby frowned and looked down at her, "He said he was going to join you and Dean."

Hermione sat up and shook her head, "He didn't come out. Soulless Sam wouldn't care about interrupting me and Dean while we... say goodbye."

Bobby's face darkened and he swore under his breath before getting to his feet, "Where's he got to?!"

Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it while mumbling a few words before admitting, "I put a tracking charm on Sam while he and Dean were arguing outside earlier. I just need to... Ah! Got him! Blimey he's not even on your land! I'll be back in a minute, Uncle Bobby."

Hermione disapparated and landed silently in the corner of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. She spotted Sam in the middle of the room talking to Balthazar of all people. She couldn't hear what they were saying but after a few minutes Sam seemed to agree to something and left.

"Hello sweetheart."

Hermione stepped out of the shadows and nodded at Balthazar, unsurprised that he knew she was there.

"What did Sam want?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Just a little advice." Balthazar shrugged innocently. "Now I must be leaving!"

"Incendio!" Hermione exclaimed, lighting the holy oil up again with her wand. Her grace fluttered uncomfortably at the heat from the holy oil but she ignored it. "Balthazar! Tell me. Else I'll leave you here. You know I will."

Balthazar sighed before gesturing towards the door that Sam had left through, "Sam there doesn't want his soul back. So he asked me for a spell to keep it out. That thing will kill him after being in the Cage all this time."

"He's having a wall put up to stop him from being harmed!" Hermione snapped, taking a step forward before undoing her action when the heat made her wince.

Balthazar paled before admitting, "He didn't tell me that. You need to stop him!"

"Why?!" Hermione exclaimed, putting the fire out and stepping closer.

"Because he's going to commit patricide on Bobby!"

* * *

"Bobby!" Hermione cried, running through the house towards the sound of shouting. She followed it and found herself outside by the shed. She could hear Bobby shouting inside and Sam replying. Hermione pulled her wand out and jabbed it at the locked door. "Alohomora!"

The door flew open and Hermione charged in just in time to see Dean appear next to Sam and knock him out. Hermione sank to the ground and stared at Sam with disbelief.

"Mya? Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from Sam to see Dean crouching by Bobby and trying to undo the rope.

"Could you help me undo these?" Dean asked, gesturing to the knots in the rope.

Hermione stood up and took her wand out, slicing the rope open and freeing Bobby. Bobby stood up and walked out the shed without even looking at Sam. Hermione looked at Dean who was trying not to look at his brother.

"You've only been gone a couple of hours." Hermione stated quietly, catching hold of Dean's hand as he tensed.

"I failed. I didn't want to kill a little girl so her nurse died instead so her boyfriend tried to kill himself so I had to take the ring off to stop him and-"

Hermione stopped Dean's rambling by pulling him in for a firm hug. Dean held onto her tightly and buried his head in her hair as he breathed heavily.

"We're not gonna get our Sammy back." He choked out as he pulled away before turning to his unconscious brother. "We need to get him to Bobby's panic room and strap him down. I don't trust him."

Hermione used her wand to levitate Sam and led the way to the panic room where she used magic to strap him down so he couldn't escape. Bobby came down the stairs so Hermione left the two men to talk while she went to make some food.

There was someone sat at the kitchen table.

"Hermione Granger." The man stated as he munched on a hot dog. "Lovely to meet you. Could you get Dean? He needs to return my ring."

Hermione gaped as she realised that the man sat at the table was Death. She nodded weakly before returning to the stairs.

"Dean?" She called down the stairs. "There's someone here for you."

"Well it's not the best time right now! Who is it anyway?" Dean replied, appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a tired expression.

"Death." Hermione stated faintly, watching as Dean's face fell even more before he made his way up the stairs. He took Hermione's hand and entered the kitchen with her.

"Dean. Take a seat. Oh and Hermione too." Death told them, pushing a hot dog over to them. "I got you one from a little hot dog stand in LA, Dean. I hope you don't take offence, Hermione, but I didn't get you one. I didn't know you would be here."

"It's fine." Hermione replied quietly, still trying to get over the fact that Death was sat at Bobby's table. She ignored the conversation between Death and Dean as she studied the man that took life. He was dressed all in black apart from a white dress shirt that he wore under his coat and he had a cane that leaned against the table. His hair was pitch black, just like Harry's hair, and it nearly reached his shoulders in its combed-back style.

Hermione's jaw dropped when Death said he was going to hell to get Sam's soul but she grinned slightly when he said he was getting sick of Dean and Sam dying and coming back. Death disappeared and Hermione and Dean looked at each other with hope.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted, scrambling up and running down the stairs with Hermione right behind him. "Get that door open!"

* * *

"Dean."

Hermione and Dean shot up from where they were listening to Bobby's information about a missing couple to see Sam standing in the doorway, looking at them. Death had given him his soul back the night before and Cas had confirmed it was there. Hermione had stayed the night after informing her parents that Sam was seriously ill.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed and the brothers hugged each other happily. Sam hugged Bobby next, asking how he was alive and finding out that Cas was alive and had healed him. Then he turned to Hermione.

"Mya?! Whoa! Look at you! You've grown up so much!" Sam told her, picking her up in a hug. Hermione returned the hug joyfully, feeling tears appear in her eyes. _This _was her Sam, her older brother, who had been missing since he got out of the Cage last year.

Once Sam had put her down, he said he was hungry so Hermione made him a sandwich. They found out Sam could remember falling into the pit but couldn't remember being soulless at all. He was filled in with all the harmless news that he could be told like Hermione becoming a hunter.

"Since when have you been a hunter, Mya?" Sam asked, shocked. "Who trained you?"

"Since last summer." Hermione admitted before lying and telling Sam, "I saved Padfoot, who you boys know from when you were little, and Bobby trained him and me."

"Padfoot?" Sam looked between the three of them before understanding lit up his face. "The one that was a skinwalker!"

"That's the one!" Dean confirmed before looking at his watch. "I'm going to work on the Impala. Coming, Angel?"

"Might as well." Hermione shrugged, getting to her feet. "Finish that food, Sam, and then go have a lie down. You only just woke up."

Bobby shot to his feet and muttered, "Uh... I'm going to... uh... yeah..."

Hermione, Sam and Dean watched him hurry out of the room with a glance at Sam as he passed him. Sam turned to the two of them and raised his eyebrows in puzzlement. Dean just mumbled something and pulled Hermione out of the house.

* * *

"You're going to have to tell him, Dean." Hermione told her boyfriend as she watched him lean over the Impala's engine. She was sat on the side, next to the tools, swinging her legs slightly.

"Why?!" Dean asked, looking up from his car. "It might make the wall collapse!"

"He's gonna find out one way or another. Uncle Bobby might snap or Crowley will find out and tell Sam everything just to spite us." Hermione pointed out, sighing. "Please... just think about it. Okay?"

"Alright, alright." Dean groaned, putting the bonnet down and placing the tools back in their original place. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled, jumping down from her seat. She ran a hand over the Impala lovingly. Dean had had a strong influence over her and she loved the car nearly as much as Dean did. Hermione took a seat on the bonnet carefully and watched Dean as he stretched, his back cracking from where he had been bent over his car for too long, her eyes lingering on his ass.

Dean turned and caught sight of her sat on the Impala's hood staring at him appreciatively. He grinned mischievously before getting rid of his shirt, claiming, "I would remove you from my baby but you look perfectly gorgeous sat there."

Hermione tilted her head and commented, "You don't look too bad either. But I think you need to be a little closer for me to decide properly, though."

Dean smirked before striding towards her, coming to a stop in front of her. He nudged her legs and Hermione opened them slightly so Dean could stand in between them. Dean leaned forward and captured her lips in a hot and passionate kiss, his hands on the hood of the car on either side of her body, and Hermione wrapped both her arms and legs round Dean as she responded with just as much fervour. Hermione felt the slightest tingle in her chest and pulled away, about to mention it to Dean, when she lost her train of thought thanks to Dean's kisses on her jaw and neck.

"Whoa! Cas wasn't kidding about you two!"

Hermione, who had been gripping Dean's bare, broad shoulders for support, let go of her boyfriend like she had been scalded. Sam was standing in the doorway, grinning but also looking a little green.

"Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled down Hermione's top, which he had been pushing up just moments ago, "Uh we can explain!"

Sam chuckled and told the two of them, "No need. Everyone's been expecting this for ages and Cas explained what happened between you two to me anyway."

"I _knew _I felt Cas arrive!" Hermione murmured to Dean.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked, confused.

"I was about to!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring teasingly at him. "But _someone _distracted me and made me forget!"

Sam smirked at the banter before turning serious and saying, "I'm so sorry for everything guys."

Dean looked confused but Hermione sighed and stated, "You know about the past year."

Sam nodded and admitted, "Cas told me everything."

"Cas! Friggin' child!" Dean exclaimed angrily, finally stepping away from the Impala and Hermione. "You're not meant to know! You have a wall up to block all memories from hell and knowing about the past year might make it collapse!"

Hermione slipped off the hood and rested a hand on each Winchester's arm and pointed out, "Well we can't do anything about it now. Let's just do what we're good at and kick some monster ass... After I've made Uncle Bobby and you two a decent dinner!"

* * *

It was 2 hours later, just after the four hunters had finished their dinner, that Hermione, Dean and Sam's debate about films was interrupted by a _POP!_

"That's a wizard." Hermione stated, on her feet within seconds, as the wards around Bobby's house informed her of their magical visitor. "They're powerful... I bet it's Dumbledore!"

Just seconds after she had finished speaking, a knock on the door was heard. Hermione pulled her wand out, just in case, and answered the door with Sam, Dean and Bobby behind her.

"Professor! I _thought _it was you!" Hermione smiled, opening the door wider so her headmaster could enter. "Please come in!"

"Miss Granger, I must say! The wards around the house are remarkably strong! If we were at school, I would award 50 points to Gryffindor for such remarkable spell work!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling jovially, as he entered the house. He was wearing robes of deep blue and looked as wise and powerful as ever but he also seemed to have aged a few years within the past couple of days.

"Thank you sir." Hermione blushed before continuing on. "You know Sam and Dean, of course, and this is Bobby Singer. He's an extraordinary hunter and researcher and he's who trained Sirius to be a hunter. Uncle Bobby, this is my headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you." Bobby grumbled, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "If we're gonna be working together, you can just call me Bobby. None of this Mr Singer crap."

"Of course and, as I have told Sam and Dean, you can call me Albus. Hermione, you can call me whatever is most comfortable for you while I am here since I am your teacher." Dumbledore told Bobby and Hermione. "Now! The reason I have come to see you is because I'm restarting the group known as The Order of The Phoenix. It was first founded by me in the first wizarding war against Voldemort and it's a secret group of witches and wizards who are against Voldemort, his followers and his ideas. I would like you three, and I suppose Hermione could help out too, to join the Order and be hunters for us. Voldemort will be recruiting Dark creatures and we need people with experience to be on our side to help us hunt them. I know you said you wouldn't help the British with their creature problem but I'm hoping you'll reconsider."

"Wait a moment!" Dean interrupted, holding his hand up. "I told your minister we wouldn't help your _Ministry. _I didn't say anything about secret organisations. If it keeps Mya and her friends and family safe, count me in."

"Me too. I have a lot of making up to do for the past year. This is a way to make some of it up." Sam commented, nodding.

Bobby chuckled and reached over to mess up Hermione's hair, moving back before she could hit him, "I suppose I better help to keep you safe, kid. These two can never do anything without me."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Bobby before turning to Dumbledore, "I'll help them hunt too. I'd only be hunting over here if I didn't so I suppose it'd be better to help you out in Britain. There are plenty of hunters over here to keep things under control. Rufus can take Uncle Bobby's place over here while Uncle Bobby's in England."

"Perfect. Now I just have to convince Molly not to fuss and comment every time you come in from a hunt." Dumbledore sighed, looking quite scared at the thought of telling Mrs Weasley what was going to happen. "I would like you four to come over to England and to Order headquarters some time within the next week so you can meet everyone. Hermione, the Weasleys are moving into Headquarters on Friday if you would like to move in for the summer too. I can't tell you where Headquarters is until you are ready to go there, for safety reasons."

"My parents have invited these three to a barbecue on Sunday so we can come after that if you send someone to get us." Hermione suggested, ignoring the Winchesters' and Bobby's puzzled faces. "I'll tell my parents that I'm hunting all summer to keep them safe. They know about me being a hunter."

"Bloody hell, they're gonna kill us when they next see us!" Dean groaned, his head falling back in despair. "And since when are we going to a barbecue?"

"Since now. My mother wants to see you again and my father wants to probably threaten you, Dean, since I told him about us." Hermione admitted cheerfully.

"Well that's everything settled for now then!" Dumbledore said happily, ignoring Dean's groan of annoyance. "I'll talk to you when you come over on Sunday. Oh and Hermione? Don't tell Harry about the Order or anything about what I've said today. His letters might be checked by the ministry. Knowing Fudge, they will be. He'll be moved to headquarters eventually but not now."

Hermione frowned but nodded before saying, "Of course. But don't expect me to lie to my best friend, professor. Just today, we found out that the truth comes out in the end and it hurts to be lied to by your friends."

Dumbledore stared at her for a moment before nodding solemnly and leaving the house. The four hunters stared at each other for a moment before Sam cracked a smile.

"Looks like we're coming for a visit, Hermione. I hope Britain's ready for Dean's attitude."

_**Whoo! I finally finished this! This took me four days to write! Jesus I don't think I've ever wrote a chapter as long as this that isn't a case or them hunting! Hope you guys like it! The next one should be up within the next couple of weeks cuz I'm off school for summer! XD What did you guys think? Please leave a review! :) Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews! ~ Phoebe x**_


End file.
